Girls Over Flowers
by Firery Ice
Summary: Tsukino Usagi is a "commoner" girl going to an elite school. There, she crosses paths with the richest and most powerful clique. Will she fall for the leader of the S4, the rich and arrogant Hino Rei, or will the sweet and sensitive Mizuno Ami win her heart? *YURI*
1. Chapter 1

Girls Over Flowers Episode 1: The S4

Cast-

Tsukino Usagi: Makino Tsukushi

Hino Rei: Domyouji Tsukasa

Mizuno Ami: Hanazawa Rui

Aino Minako: Nishikado Sojiro

Kino Makoto: Mimasaka Akira

Kaioh Michiru: Todo Shizuka

Meioh Setsuna: Domyouji Tsubaki

Summary- A different take on the Boys Over Flowers story.

Usagi looked at the fancy outfit that had been delivered to her door, along with a letter. It had read that she had been accepted to the most prestigious school in the country. Mugen Gakuen, the playground of the rich, the heaven for the poor.

Usagi wasn't too excited however; being accepted meant she had to leave her old school, Juuban, and all her friends. "Mama, are you sure I have to go? Can't I just say no?"

Ikuko Tsukino turned to look at her daughter in shock. "No, you can't just say no. Do you know how many of us 'commoners' get into Mugen Gakuen? Just one and that's you Usagi. Please accept this offer, if you ever want to get anywhere in life. Having graduated from Mugen Gakuen will look good on someone like yours transcripts."

Usagi frowned as she thought about, and then cried out in protest as she realized the meaning of her mother's words.

())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Usagi took a deep breathe as she came up to the gate of the school. "Get ready to face your biggest challenge yet, Mugen, it's time for Tsukino Usagi!" Feeling empowered, she took out her schedule and looked it over.

"Alright, since I'm a new student, I have to go to the front office… Where is it?" She looked around, before choosing a random direction.

She was lost, totally, utterly, and hopelessly lost. Usagi looked around, trying to find the large building that had been there moments ago, only to find that it was gone, replaced by dozens of trees. Then, she heard a sound. It was low and sweet; it felt like she was being guided.

Usagi followed the music to its source, and what an amazing source it was! Standing there, dressed in an all white suit, was a young blue haired girl, playing the violin. Usagi could only watch in wonder as the other girl played without noticing her, or so she thought. The girl suddenly stopped, although it was clear the song was not over, and looked at Usagi, a question in her eyes.

Usagi blushed, realizing that she had been caught staring, before answering the silent question. "Hello, I-I'm Tsukino Usagi, and I just, uh, transferred here. C-could you possibly tell me where the, um, front office is?"

She raised an eyebrow, before pointing almost uncertainly towards the direction Usagi had been heading in. They stood there standing, before Usagi realized that she waiting for her to leave before continuing. Usagi bowed immediately, flushing before leaving. "Thank you!"

Mizuno Ami frowned after her, the girl's usually dark, uninterested eyes now held something close to curiosity. She shook it away, before continuing on.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Usagi had finally gotten all of her stuff together, and was waiting in the main hall with some other people for the bell to ring. Thy however, seemed to be waiting for something else, but before she could ask, they arrived.

It's the S4! Look, do you see them? So cool." Usagi looked towards the door, to see four figures walking in like they owned the place.

On the far right was a tall girl with light brown hair and dark green eyes. She seemed to be scanning the crowd of girls with an odd smile. Then, a shorter, black haired girl with amethyst eyes was swaggering in like she owned the place. Her arrogant walk and cocky smirk irritated Usagi. Next to her was another girl, her long blonde hair swishing as she walked into the hall, winking at all the girls. Finally, there was the girl from earlier. Her all white suit matched perfectly well with her short blue hair. It gave the look of an angel.

Then, there was a girl that appeared in front of the black haired girl. She stuck out a cake for her, with a shy smile. "Hino-sama, I made this for you, please accept it." 'Hino-sama' smirked and took the cake from her and smelled it.

"This smells like... asparagus."

"My parents make vegan cakes... do you like it?"

Her somewhat friendly smile disappeared. "I hate asparagus. You eat it." With that she flipped the cake into the girl's face. When it had slid down, the shock wore off and she burst into tears. Behind the crowd, Usagi was disgusted and shocked at the girl's behavior.

The group walked by her and when the leader saw her face, she just had to ask."Hey, Ms. Odango got a problem?"

Usagi grit her teeth to stop from saying anything she would regret. She stuck her nose into the air and continued to ignore the girl.

Rei couldn't believe it. That girl hadn't swooned or acted star struck, she had harrumphed walked by like she didn't exist. "Who was she? No, who did she think she was? I'm Hino Rei how dare she-"

"Tsukino Usagi" The flat, bored voice cut Rei off in the middle of her tirade. Rei looked to the source, her closest friend of S4, Mizuno Ami.

"How did you know that? Did you meet her or something?" Unfortunately, Ami was, for the moment, finished talking. Makoto and Minako happened to walk in at that moment; each with their new girl of the week. Minako had a girl that she recognized as a rising chef, and Makoto a science teacher for the first years.

"Yo, who did Ami meet? Was she hot?" Makoto's perverted grin showed her interest.

Ami only sighed as she stood up from the couch she had been sleeping on. "What's the time difference between Japan and France?" Everybody looked at her like she was crazy.

Since no one was going to answer, she just left the room. "Ami, where is it that are you are going?"

"You are too noisy. I'm going somewhere quiet."

Ami was just getting comfortable when she heard the door open. Someone came down, cursing. She looked up and saw the odd girl from earlier. Because of her posture, she could tell she was going to yell.

"Stop. Please."

Usagi turned around towards the bottom stairs only to yet again see the mysterious girl. "Don't... relieve your stress here. This is my area and I prefer for it to be quiet."

Usagi turned a bright red as Ami stood up and bent over to see Usagi's face better. "Do you... know the time difference between France and Japan?"

"Umm, I think-" She was stopped by a hand.

"If you don't, then don't bother. And please, don't come to this quiet place with noise again." With that, she walked up and back into the building.

(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Shingo, I have a question. Who are the S4?" Shingo looked at her like she was an idiot.

"You don't know who the S4 are? Come here and let me show you." They sat in front of Shingo's laptop as he educated her.

"Kino Makoto, her parents own a huge construction business. A total womanizer, she only dates women 10 years older than her. She is their oldest child and heir. It's been rumored her family has been affiliated with Underground." Usagi saw a picture of the emerald eyed and brown haired girl. She was dressed in a black suit and smiling.

"Next is Aino Minako. She's a total playgirl, and is willing to entertain both sexes. She may not look it, but she's a genius potter. Her family owns a museum and a tea ceremony business. She also has one older brother." The blonde with the beautiful hair and blue eyes. She wore a white shirt with a black vest and pants. Her smile lit up her picture, and it was easy to see why she was such a playgirl.

"Mizuno Ami. She's the granddaughter of the former prime minister. She owns an art foundation, a soccer team, and a pro baseball team. Her parents were killed when she was young, and now she lives alone." The angelic like person from earlier was there. Unlike the previous however, there were no pictures with her smiling.

"I shouldn't even need to tell you this, but Hino Rei. She is the heir to one of the biggest corporations in the world. Even young children know who she is. Her older sister is a well known actress, Meioh Setsuna." Usagi was would have been impressed, but, her earlier attitude erased any good impressions her Wiki may have made.

Shingo turned to his sister. "S4 means Sailor Four. Why did you want to know anyways? Did Aino or Kino-sama attempt to hit on you?"

Usagi bit her lip nervously. "No reason. By the way, what is the time difference between France and Japan?"

Shingo sighed and told her it was eight hours.

()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()

I've always hated how the spacing on this chapter turned out, so I redid it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Usagi hesitantly opened the fire escape door. She was looking for Ami, hoping to tell her the time difference. She peeked down the stairs, and found the odd girl sitting on the stairway again.

"Umm, I- uh…"

Ami cracked an eye opened and looked at her. "Oh, it's you again. Is there something you need?"

_'How rude!'_ Usagi took a deep breath. "The time difference is eight hours!" Ami opened both eyes now and stared hard at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You asked… the time difference between France and Japan. It's eight hours."

Ami's eyebrows shot up, and she gave Usagi an odd half smile. "You are the first to answer me seriously. I'll keep that in mind." With that, she stood up and walked back into the hallway, towards the public. Usagi watched her go with a blush and a sigh. _'There's something a bit off about her, but I like it.'_

Ami walked back to the S4'Ss room as she again contemplated Tsukino. '_She's a strange girl, but interesting. She went as far as to find the answer to my question. I wonder what Michiru would think of her? Hopefully she won't try to do battle with Rei. I'd never see her again.'_

"Yo! What are you doing! We're going outside!" Makoto smiled cheekily at her, knowing it would annoy Ami to have to leave so soon after coming in.

LINE BREAK

Usagi and her new friend Rino were walking across the school yard during the break. They laughed as they licked some ice cream they had gotten. Rino jumped in front of Usagi and walked backwards, not paying attention to behind her.

"Sooo, Usa, how do you like Mugen?"

"Well, I thought everyone here was stuck up. But I'm glad that doesn't apply to everyone here." She smiled at Rino, and then gasped. "Rino, look out behind-!"

Rino walked straight into Rei. She knocked her to the ground, dirtying her shirt and getting ice cream on her shoes. Rei stood up furiously and glared pointedly at Rino. "You stupid girl! Do you know how much this cost?"

Rino immediately cowered in fear. "I-I'm so sorry. I'll have my parents get it dry cleaned, or replace it!" Rei smirked at the quivering girl.

"One, you can't replace this shirt or these shoes, they're one of a kind. Two, if sorry were enough we wouldn't need the police, now would we? You know what to expect tomorrow."

Usagi watched the scene in horror before deciding to step in. "Now look, all she did was get a bit of mess on your clothes. Maybe you should try wearing the school outfit, and then you wouldn't have such problems."

Rei clenched her jaw sand stared at the girl who was defying her. Then, smiled evilly. "Standing up for your friend, huh? Okay, then, you clean it."

"Just what do you want me to clean it with?"

"Your mouth, that's right, lick it off and I'll forget about the whole incident. Otherwise, you BOTH will receive a card."

Usagi glared defiantly as people looked on. Then, holding her cone in her hand, she stepped up to Rei, looking down at her shoes. Rei grinned in delight. Either way, This 'Usagi' would be humiliated. Then Usagi looked up at her angrily.

"Lick this, bastard!" The next thing Rei knew, she was flat on her butt, ice cream dripping from her face. Makoto and Minako were laughing hysterically as Ami looked on impassively. She stared at Usagi in shock, before becoming enraged. She flew to her feet and pointed a finger at the blond.

"YOU! You can expect a red card to tomorrow!" She ground her teeth as she shoved people aside to get cleaned up. Makoto and Minako were still whooping with laughter as they passed.

"Good one, Tsukino! We sure will miss you when you're gone!" Usagi raised an eyebrow at them. She then turned to Rino "What is a 'red card'?"

Rino shuddered visibly. "If you get a red card, you will be made an enemy of the entire school! People will bully you at every moment possible

LINE BREAK

Rei was still a bubbling pool of anger when they returned to the hangout. She sat on the couch, thinking about all the horrible things she was going to do to her tomorrow. She chuckled, within the week, the weed would be gone, and everyone will have forgotten about the act of defiance.

Makoto and Minako watched her stew. "Finally, here will be some real entertainment! How long will she last, do you think?"

Makoto thought carefully. "I'll give her two weeks. She seems a bit stronger than usual."

Minako shook her head. "While that's true, I think a week and a half. Rei's going to be trying especially hard on this one. What do you think Ames?"

Ami stared out the window and paused before answering. "What a stupid question. She will last as long as she lasts." Makoto looked closely at her friend. "You feeling alright? You're acting a bit weirder than normal."

Ami smiled slightly as she stood up. "Michiru is returning soon."

The other three looked at each other, understanding. "Ahh, that explains a lot. But you know who Usagi reminds me a lot of?"

Minako nodded as they answered the question together. "Setsuna!"

Rei screamed from her position on the couch. "Shut up! That stupid Odango is nothing like my sister!"

LINE BREAK

"What the hell is this?" Usagi could feel the stares on her back as she opened her locker door. Posted on the inside, was a red slip. Usagi closed her eyes as she imagined Rei's face, the only possible culprit. She ripped the slip down and crumpled it, throwing it over her shoulder. She gathered her books and went to class.

When she arrived, however, everyone was staring at her maliciously. "Oh, it's the nasty commoner. It seems you have no desk, what ARE you going to do?"

Usagi looked around curiously, seeing that she was right. Her desk had indeed disappeared. Suddenly, something very slimy hit her chest. She looked down and saw an egg sliding down her front. Everyone took out an egg and fired. She could only put her hands up as the weapons hit her all over. After a minute, it was over. She looked at their faces; they were waiting for her to cry! Humiliated, she ran from the room, and down the hall way.

Usagi found herself on the fire escape, and tried not to cry. The tears came out, however, and she wiped her eyes in vain. Then, she heard a voice behind her,

"Did they hit you with eggs?" Usagi jumped but turned around. Ami was standing there, looking at her.

"Yes."

"What a waste." She took out a napkin and handed it to her. "I think you could use this more than I could." She shot her the quirky smile again, and Usagi blushed as she took it.

"Th-thank you." Ami stared at her for a second, before turning around and leaving the fire escape.

"W-where are you going?"

"Inside. Soon enough, you'll smell like rotten eggs." Usagi's mouth flopped open as she watched her depart_. 'How is it possible from her to go from nice to rude so fast?'_

LINE BREAK

Usagi strode into lunch, amidst stares and whispers.

"I heard she had five abortions!"

"Nasty slut."

"She's dumb as a pig, I hear."

"How did someone like her get into here?"

She closed her eyes and sat down at her usual table. Rino walked by and looked at her. Usagi smiled and was about to call out to her when Rino looked down and quickly walked the other way. Usagi frowned sadly. _'It's probably better for her not to be seen around me anyhow.'_ Then she opened her lunch with a smile. Her parents had packed her a particularly delicious lunch today. A shadow came over her just as she was about to dig in, however.

Rei stood over her with a smile. "Odango, how are you enjoying that nasty commoner lunch?" Usagi continued eating, and ignored her.

Rei leaned in closer to her and spoke loudly. "Oi! Odango, I _said_ are you enjoying your lunch?" Usagi went on munching, but Rei could see a faint vein pulse in her forehead.

_'Alright, time for the killer!'_ "Fine then, ignore me and eat. In fact, maybe you should eat it a bit more thoroughly!" Before Usagi knew what had happened, Rei grabbed the plate and threw it into her face. Usagi looked blankly at her lap, where her ruined lunch now sat. Her clothes were filthy, and she could hear Rei laughing. That stupid, arrogant, spoiled laugh!

She stood up out of her chair and stalked to where Rei stood. Rei looked down at her, expecting a loud protest. This time, however, there were tears.

"You bitch! How dare you wreck my lunch? You and your stupid S4 friends think you can treat everyone like trash, just because you're rich! Well, news flash, you can't." She poked a finger into the girl's chest to emphasize her words.

"You are just a stupid, spoiled brat who's never worked in her life! I'm so sick of your attitude and everything about you too!" With that, she ran from the cafeteria, leaving Rei again, humiliated.

LINE BREAK

Rei was seriously thinking about everything Usagi had said to her. Then, she chuckled manically. Makoto and Minako watched her in slight fear. "Mina, I think she's lost it!" Minako nodded back towards her.

"Uh, Rei, are you feeling okay?" Rei stopped laughing and looked at her friends.

"Tsukino Usagi is no longer a target." The two looked at her, shocked. Never had Rei called off the hunt.

"Why?" Rei smiled widely.

"I can't have my future girlfriend being terrorized, now can I?"

"EH?! Girlfriend, when did that happen?"

"It's obvious she likes me. This might be a fun experiment. Once I'm done with her, she will become a target once more."

"Are you crazy? Since when does 'I hate you' translate to 'I love you'?"

"She's simply hiding her feelings. I'll get them out of her, and then the real fun will begin!"

Minako and Makoto stared at each other before nodding in unison. "Yep, she has definitely lost it!"

LINE BREAK

Usagi waved good bye to Naru after work. Then, she spotted what was quickly becoming a familiar figure. Ami was standing, looking at a picture of Michiru Kaioh. She walked closer to it, and pressed a cheek against it, closing her eyes as she did so, with a serene smile.

"You will get some nasty germs if you do that." Ami tore herself from the picture to look at Usagi. Usagi walked over to her and took out a napkin. Ami got closer, expecting her to wipe her face with it. However, she walked right past her and wiped Michiru's picture. She stepped back after a while.

"She's so beautiful. So much talent, she paints, plays the violin, and even models occasionally. Do you know her?" Ami nodded, wand had her half smile again.

"I've known her for a long time. She taught me how to play the violin." Usagi watched her in wonder.

"No way! That's so cool. I guess you're happy she's returning from England soon, then."

"France, actually."

"Oh, was it France?" _'Wait a minute…'_ Ami walked away from her waving good bye from over her shoulder. Usagi watched her go, smiling.

_'You are very interesting, Mizuno.'_ She smiled happily; unaware of what would happen in the next two days.

Line Break

A/N: There you go, that was pretty long. If things are moving a bit fast, I'm sorry. I'm kind of going with the Korean version, since that is my favorite. By the way, the events of the chapter took place over about a week and a half, so Usagi's been a target for a while. Next Chapter is the kidnapping scene!

Questions, comments, or criticism (not flames)? Review/PM please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Rei's kidnapping scheme and Ami's first love

A/N: Reedited the chapter, not sure how I missed those typos. Added a few minor details, nothing major, you don't really need to read it again.

Usagi was walking past the gym when she noticed three boys following her. Curiously, she turned around. "What do you want?" The leader grinned maliciously at her.

/\\\\\\\\

"So just how do you expect to get Usagi to 'confess her feelings' to you?" Makoto was curious as to how her maniacal friend planned on getting the bunny.

"Show her what it's like to be me. That'll get her, hook, line, and stinker."

Minako face palmed. "I think you meant hook, line, and SINKER. Even I know that."

Rei blushed and looked away uncomfortably. "You know what I meant..."

"Where's Ami?" The three of them looked around and thought for a bit. Then in unison said "Probably sleeping."

/\\\\\\\\\\

Mizuno Ami opened her eyes at the sound of a scream. "What the hell?" She got up off the exercise machine and walked towards the door. Her eyes widened in surprise at the scene before her.

/\\\\\\\\\\\

Usagi barely had time to scream when one if the boys reached forward and tackled her. The other two held her down despite her struggles. She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought of what was going to happen. _'Please. Somebody help!'_ Then the door to the exercise room opened.

/\\\\\\\\

"What do you think you're doing?" Ani raised an eyebrow at the three boys holding a girl down.

They stumbled for words at her icy glare. "We were- j-just..."

"I don't care. Let her go."

"But R-Rei told us to-"

"Let. Her. Go." Ami narrowed her eyes coldly at them. Her voice was sharp enough to cut diamonds. They immediately stood up and ran off.

Usagi let out a breath and let tears run down her face as the shock settled in. Ami slid out if her jacket and put it around the girl's shoulders, and bent down. "You have goose bumps. And you're shaking. Get something warn to drink." She was turning to leave when a voice stopped her.

"Thank you... For saving me." Usagi thought she could see a hint of a blush in Ami's face.

" I didn't save YOU. I just... Hate this kind of stuff. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of.

/\\\\\\\\\

Rei was playing with darts when Ami walked in. Makoto and Minako immediately stood up when they saw the look on her face. Her hands were curled in fists and she glared at Rei.

BAM

Rei went backwards at the force of the punch. She held her mouth where Ami's punch landed. "Are you crazy? What's wrong with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with YOU? How DARE you send three guys after an innocent girl like that?"

Rei blinked blankly at her. "What-" her question was interrupted by the three boys bursting in. "We tried to do what you said but Mizuno-" they stopped when they saw her already standing there.

"Tell her. Tell her what you tried to do."

"We were only following orders! You said to scare her. So were just gonna have a little fun..."

Rei closed her eyes and counted to three. Then to ten. Amethysts snapped open in pure rage. " EXCUSE ME? I SAID SCARE. I NEVER recall giving you permission to do something as low down and dirty as RAPE." She turned around and grabbed a bat, then went swinging. It connected with leaders arm and he went down in pain.

"GET OUT. All of you. If I EVER see you step foot on this property again, you don't want to KNOW what I will do. " The two still standing shook in fear. "And in any case, I already called it off. What the hell did you think I meant by STOP?!"

She took aim again and the uncrippled took their friend and ran. Rei dropped the bat, still shaking in anger. Then she turned towards Ami, who opened her mouth to apologize.

"Don't. I understand why you thought I sent then after her. But I will never endorse rape." Ami nodded once and left the room.

Once she was out of earshot, Makoto turned to Minako and stage whispered. "I didn't think Ami's voice could even get that loud." They both quietly giggled.

Meanwhile, Rei took out her cellphone and called a number. "Hello? Yeah, it's me. The plan is still on. Tomorrow morning. Got it? Good. Good bye."

/\\\\\\\\\

Usagi went to school feeling great. She had finally stood up to that bully, Rei. 'I gave her exactly what she deserved!' She didn't notice the car roll up behind her. Two burly men got out and grabbed her by the arms. She tried fighting back, but they pressed an odd smelling cloth against her mouth. Within moments, she began to feel drowsy. Usagi didn't see the window roll down, revealing a pair of intense amethyst eyes

Usagi felt amazing. There was a sent of roses in the air and it was so peaceful, and relaxing. The hands on her skin were so delicate and gentle and-

_'Wait, HANDS?!'_ Usagi's eyes shot open as she sat up in the bed. It rather, attempted to sit up. She was surrounded by girls who gently, but firmly pushed her back down.

"Will she need liposuction?"

"I don't think it would do any good."

"Is the laser ready,"

"First comes the waxing." Usagi widened her eyes as they tore off the paper.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

/\\\\\\\\\\\

So many dresses to try on! The lady would put it up against her, occasionally have her model it, then click her tongue and dismiss it. Finally, she seemed satisfied with what Usagi had on.

Next came the hair. They took it out of her signature buns, and, realizing how long it was, put it back into them, except adorned with jewels. The finishing touches came in the form of make up and shoes. Usagi was ready to go.

_'But just WHERE am I going?'_

/\\\\\\\\\\\

She was waiting in a large room when two maids walked in. They glanced at her before ducking their heads down and continuing on. She stared out the window and and sucked in her breath. Wherever she was, it was HUGE. She could see acres of green fields, lakes, and golfing greens.

"Ah, Miss Tsukino. You look stunning, please follow me." Usagi followed after a tall man with glasses as he walked quickly towards their destination.

"Uh, can I ask you something?"

Without stopping or turning around, he says "Of course."

"Am I still in Japan?"

"Yes , you are in Japan."

"No need for that. I'm Usagi, just Usagi."

"Very well Usagi, I am Mr. Kaidou."

"Where am I, exactly?"

Mr. Kaidou clicked his tongue. "No more questions, She's waiting."

"WHO is?"

"You'll see soon enough." With that, he opened the large double doors and waved her inside. Hesitantly, she stepped in and walked around. Then, she came into the main room. It was lavishly decorated, and there was a silhouetted figure by the window.

_'Who is it...Ami?'_ She felt the blush rise up her cheeks. Then, the figure turned.

_'REI?'_

"REI?" Rei smiled smugly at her. And walked towards the dumbstruck girl.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

"This is my house."

Usagi recoiled in horror. "You mean... This is where you LIVE?" She noodled arrogantly.

Usagi began to get angry. This maniac..." WHAT GAME ARE YOU TRYING TO PLAY? You kidnapped me and at holding me against my will! Not only that, you sent those guys to try to... Try to..."

Rei clenched her fist. "That wasn't supposed to happen. And anyways, you're here to confess. There's no need to hide your feelings anymore." She touched her hand to Usagi's cheek. " I know it must be hard, loving someone like me."

Usagi widened her eyes. _'She really IS crazy.'_ "Love you? I don't even LIKE you, Hino. This isn't funny anymore. Let me go." She tried to push past her, but was spun around and facing a mirror.

"Look at you. You're stunning. An ugly duckling turned into a swan. I'm willing to let you be my girlfriend. You'll be able to talk to me outside of school, if you're on your best behavior, you can talk to me AT school. " Rei smirked behind her as she took in Usagi's expression. She wasn't expecting to be abruptly pushed away, however.

Usagi turned and looked at her captor. "Let me? If I'm on my best behavior? Really? Just who do you think you are, Rei Hino? I'm not your dog, you can't dress me up and expect me to obey your commands. I'm. Not. Something. You. Can. Buy."

Rei stated back at her. "¥30,000" she says flatly.

"W-what?"

"The dress, it cost ¥30,000. The shoes were ¥20,000. Your hair and make up? ¥10,000. The jewels were ¥40,000 all together. I spent 100,000 on you. But that's nothing. By dating me, you can have so much more."

Usagi was shocked. This girl had spent ¥100,000 like it was nothing, and expecting her to be grateful? "Did I ask for it? No! I didn't. Don't expect me to owe you something for doing what I never asked you to." With that, she ripped off her necklace and threw it to the ground. Next cane her earrings. She began to take off her dress when she realized Rei was staring. "HINO REI! Give me my school uniform!"

/\\\\\\\\\

Rei stood still in the middle of the room. She stared blankly at the wall until Mr. Kaidou interrupted.

"Ms. Hino, Tsukino is currently leaving."

Her head snapped up. "Fire them."

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone who worked on the stupid Odango, fire them. Hire new ones! The very best! I mean, what was that? Her dress was out of style, and the jewelry was cheap." She picked up the dress Usagi had left behind and shook it. Then threw it al the wall. When it landed, she proceeded to stomp on it, screaming obscenities the whole time. Once her tantrum had finished, Kaidou spoke up."Those who worked were top notch, Ms. Rei."

Rei scrunched her nose in thought. "Then get ones who charge more!" Mr. Kaidou chuckled at his young mistress.

"Right away miss." Just then, a maid walked in and set down a tray of tea and flowers. A bee flew up off the tray and began buzzing around.

Rei's eyes widened at the insect. She pointed and began stuttering. "Wh-wh-What is that? Is th-that a b-bee? Get it out! OUT OUT!" She ran comically around the room to hide behind Mr. Kaidou, who it drew closer too. She then leapt behind her chair and cowered as and a maid shooed it out.

"It is gone, Miss Rei." Rei peeked out from her position to confirm, then stood up. Embarrassed at her display, she blushed and straightened her jacket. Then she sat in her chair and stared at the maids in the room.

"Who brought the flowers?"

One girl stepped forward. " I did, Ms. Hino. "

Clearing her throat once more, Rei stalked out if the room, stopping only briefly. "You're fired."

/\\\\\\\\_

As Usagi walked away from the Hino estate, she thought about all that had happened. _'That Rei... Geez. But Usagi, why did you draw a blank?'_

(FLASH BACK)

Just as she was about to walk out, Usagi stopped and turned. "You know, you make friends with your heart. Money doesn't buy everything."

"Name it." Rei turned an looked her in the eye. "Name one thing money can't buy, I dare you." Usagi gulped and simply stared back at the girl.

(END)

"Geez. I'm so embarrassed." Then she stopped and stared at her feet. Still on them were the fancy heels that went with the dress. "DANG IT. I refuse to walk home in these."

She unstrapped them and then threw them over a random fence, and jumped when she heard the barking of a dog. _'Maybe that wasn't so bright..."_

Vroom vroom

Usagi looked up to see a bike come to a stop. The rider took off their helmet and stared at her. "You again! You keep popping up everywhere."

Usagi stared hard at the concrete and stayed silent. _'Of all the times and places to see Ami, it just HAD to be now...'_

/-/\\\\\\\\\\

Ami leaned over and touched Usagi's face. "Is this... Make up?"

"Hehe. Uh yeah..."

"Why? And why are you barefoot?"

" I have my reasons. Where are you headed?"

"Home. And you?"

"Also home."

Ami shook her head and chuckled. "We always seem to meet under the most extreme circumstances."

Usagi giggled along with her. "Yeah, that we do. Say, Ami, is there anything money can't buy? Even with a million yen?"

Ami looked thoughtful, but stayed silent. Usagi looked at her for a moment, before quietly adding "Nothing huh?"

"Air."

"Eh?"

"The air, you can't very well buy that." Usagi stared for a second, before shaking her head.

"OF COURSE! Of course it was the air. Why didn't I think of that?"

Ami sighed and stood up. "Well, I must be going. She climbed on the bike, and reached into her bag. She tossed Usagi a pair of shoes. "Hopefully, those will fit. People will think you're crazy if you walk around with out shoes.

Usagi called out to her before she started the bike. "I will return this to you! Both these and the handkerchief, I will give then to you at the fire escape."

"I don't think I will be going back there. Someone makes it noisy." With that she rode off. Usagi scowled slightly. _'How can she change tones so fast?'_

/\\\\\\\\\

That night, Usagi cleaned up the shoes to return them. As she did, she thought about all the sweet things Ami had done so far for her. She absently traced the girls initials in her notebook after cleaning.

_'Mizuno Ami... I know you're different.'_

/\\\\\\\\\\\

Usagi blew air out her cheeks as she waited on the fire escape. She knew what Ami had said... _'But just in case'_

Unfortunately, the bell for her class rang just then. Sighing sadly, she made her way to the next class.

/\\\\\\\\\

Usagi looked briefly around the S4 lounge. She didn't see anyone around and was turning to go when Minako and Makoto arrived.

"Well well, if it isn't the little bunny."

"What are you doing here? And are those Ami's running shoes?"

Usagi nodded and stuck the bag out. "Please return these to her for me." She bowed and made her way out when Minako stopped her.

"Would you like some tea?" She smiled charmingly and Usagi just couldn't resist.

/\\\\\\\\\\

The three of then were watching TV when mini music video came on. It featured Kaioh Michiru and some pianist. Makoto leaned forward and looked eagerly. "You know, Michiru is returning very soon. Ami's probably really happy."

Usagi nodded and thought quietly. " How long have the four of you known each other?"

Makoto answered first. "Since Kindergarten."

Minako stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Something is on your mind. Tell us."

Usagi looked surprised. " How did you..."

Minako shrugged. "Just a feeling. Tell us, it'll be like paying you back."

"Eh, how?"

Makoto chuckled. "Thanks to you, we've been entertained these past few weeks."

Usagi blushed. "Well, I was wondering, are Ami and Michiru... Acquaintances?"

Makoto and Minako blinked, then stared at each other.

"Ami."

"And Michiru."

"ACQUAINTANCES?" They both burst out laughing at Usagi's confused expression.

Minako finally calmed down and looked at her. "Ami was in an awful accident when she was about five. Her parents were dead at the scene. After that, she just changed."

Makoto picked it up. "Then she began to show signs of Autism, and withdrew completely. Then one day Michiru just..."

Minako continued." Brought her back. She taught her how to do things, and they spent so much time together. She's almost like..."

Makoto finished. "Her first love, her best friend and her mother, all in one.

Usagi thought about when she had seen the girl pressed up against the billboard. "Oh."

/\\\\\_

She was still deep in thought at PE when they were tossing around a ball.

_'Her first love, best friend, and mother...'_ She was so preoccupied she didn't see the ball coming until it was too late. She landed on her back and felt something on her face. Gently touching her nose, she winced when she saw blood. Everyone around her laughed as she picked herself up and made her way to the bathrooms.

/\\\\\\\\

Rei had seen it all from across the field. She called a timeout in the basket ball game with the other three and jogged to the restrooms. She leaned against the frame and watched Usagi clean her her nose before interrupting.

"Ahem."

Usagi paused in her ministrations to see her least favorite person. "What do you want?"

Rei walked over and roughly pulled her face towards her. She pulled out her handkerchief and began wiping the other girl's nose. "What were you thinking, you stupid Odango Atama? Don't you know how to duck from a ball? Geez."

Usagi pulled her face away. "It's none of your business, jerk."

"Hey! Is that anyway to talk to someone who's trying to help you?"

"Who asked you to? I don't recall saying 'Rei, come help me'! I don't WANT your help. Even if you were the last person on earth, I wouldn't accept it."

Rei ground her teeth. "Why don't you like me? What's not to like? I'm smart, good looking, and loaded! Anyone would want me!"

Usagi scoffed at her ignorance. "Who cares about that? You are a rude, selfish, arrogant, spoiled brat. I don't like your stupid curly hair, and you walk like a complete dolt!" Rei opened her mouth to interrupt, but Usagi continued on. "I'm not finished yet. I hate that you four don't wear the uniform, and that you pick on others. Please, don't even get me STARTED on your personality. Basically, I hate EVERTHING about Hino Rei!"

Rei stood shell shocked as Usagi stormed out. _'That Odango, I'll show her!'_

/\\\\\\\\\\

Rei went full out on her opponents in the basketball match that night. She felt like a one woman team as she stormed through her enemies. At the end she was sweaty and tired, but felt somewhat satisfied. As she showered she took a long look in the mirror. Her hair had come out of the curls she put it in and was hanging freely. _'Your stupid curly hair'_ "It's not stupid... It's stylish."

As she made her way from the building, Rei stopped to look at a sign that announced their school trip. She stared down at it deep in though, then a smile crossed her face.

/-/-/.\\\\\\-/

"¥29,000? That's way too much!"

"Well, Naru, it's a school trip, and they're rich, so it fits." Usagi shrugged her shoulders at Naru's shock. She continued to wipe the tables down in their small restaurant "Everyone at school is going, except me that is. I'd rather get a part time job, make some money."

"Well, my mom WAS telling me about a job she heard, we can make ¥700 a day! She hasn't told me if I got it yet though."

"Are you guys going south?" Their cook/boss, Umino suddenly popped out. He adjusted his overly large glasses and stared at the two girls. They both dropped their rags in shock. Naru immediately bopped him on the head.

"Get back in the kitchen you idiot! Anyways, those S4 girls still bothering you?"

Usagi shook her head. "They stopped, but they're still a bunch of spoiled brats... But one's kind of different."

Naru's phone rang just then and she picked it up. "Yes Mom? EH?! Really! This week? Okay. Can I bring Usagi? If her parents say yes of course! Okay, thanks Mom. " she turned towards Usagi with a smile as they jumped around happily.

/\\\\\\\\\\\

Ami scratched Luna's ears as she talked on the phone. "What time will you arrive? Alright. I already have your room cleaned, all you need to do is put the stuff in. Yes, I already booked the concert hall and ballroom for the parties. Mmhmm. Luna and Artemis are anxious to see you. Okay. Have a nice flight, I will see you soon. Bye, Michi." She hit end call and stood up. Then she looked down at her two cats.

"Hey Luna, why did she sound so sad to come back?" Ami looked towards her windowsill, where her favored pictures sat. One was of her and Michiru. She picked it up and kissed it, then broke out into a huge smile.

/\\\\\\\\\\\

Rei paced the airport. She went around and around until Minako finally got sick of it. "Geez Rei, who are you waiting for?"

"N-no one. I'm just anxious to leave."

Makoto raised an eyebrow at her friends behavior. "Why are we riding with them anyways? Usually you'd insist we go in the private jet."

"We have to make good memories in high school. Isn't that right Ami?"

"Eh?" Ami looked up distractedly.

Minako and Makoto chuckled. "She's not gonna be of any use. Her favorite person is returning, after all."

"Yo! It's time to go!" They grabbed their luggage and began to walk to their plane. Rei frowned, _'Where is she?'_

/\\\\\\\\

Ami waved good bye to her friends and walked towards one of the arrival terminals. She soon came upon one of Michiru's modeling pictures. Sighing, she walked closer, but some kids beat her to it.

"Isn't that Kaioh?"

"Yeah! She's soo hot. You know I'd totally-" Ami scowled as the kid listed the things he'd do to her. _'Stupid horny brat.'_ They all proceeded to take pictures with the posters. Shaking her head, she leaned against the column and waited.

Click clack click clack

Long, teal hair that fell around her shoulder. Long white coat with a nice fur collar, silver shoes. Large sunglasses covered her face to complete the outfit. There was no doubt, she was beautiful.

Ami stood up straight when she noticed her. She shot her a small grin, which was returned in full. Just as they were approaching each other, fans swarmed.

"Isn't that Michiru!"

"Waah, Kaioh Michiru!"

"She's way prettier up close."

"Will you sign this?"

Michiru have Ami an apologetic smile as she catered to her fans. Ami shrugged her shoulders, obviously used to it. The crowd finally dispersed and Michiru walked towards Ami quite a bit faster. About two feet away, she stopped, and stared.

"I thought your favorite color was blue?"

"Yeah, so?

"What's with the white?"

"Well, I have to look good hanging around a model." Michiru giggled at response before holding out her arms, which Ami gladly walked into. They tightly embraced and Ami mumbled softly to her.

"I missed you."

"Me too, Blue." They broke apart and Ami grabbed her suitcase as they made their way out, arm In arm.

/\\\\\\\\\\

Rei looked out the plane window. _'WHY didn't she show up?'_ Suddenly, her phone rang. Despite the stewardess's warning not to use phones, she put it up to her ear. "This is Hino. What? SHE'S WHERE?!"

/\\\\\\\\\\\

Usagi and Naru giggled as they fished. They sang songs and told stories. As the day grew later, they became more tired, and eventually fell asleep against each other.

"Commoner! Having fun?" Usagi groaned and ignored the voice.

"O-Dan-Go! Can you hear me?"

"Naru, am I dreaming?"

"If you are Usa, I'm having the same dream." Rubbing her eye and stretching, Usagi looked around.

"Why am I hearing that Brat's voice here?" She turned an looked at the horizon .

Or rather, she should have been.

Right where the sun should have been, there was a huge ferry. Right in front of a huge crowd stood the one and only Hino Rei. She held a bull horn and a smirk.

"Rei! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Europe or something?"

"I got tired of Europe, someone told me about this place. Meeting you here is a complete coincidence."

"Yeah? Then just go on your merry way and forget I was here."

Rei laughed loudly. "Well then, I certainly hope you can swim."

Usagi tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean? What prank are you trying to pull?"

"Alright, turn this thing around!"

The boat turned, violently churning the water, thus soaking Usagi and Naru. They vainly tried to cover themselves, but to no avail. "HINO REI!"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

Usagi and Naru made their way off the boat and into the parking lot, still soaked to the bone. To their complete and utter horror, most of the students stood there, talking and laughing. She scowled as she noticed a certain raven haired girl.

"Hino Rei."

"Hellloooo Odango. How was your little fishing trip?"

Usagi growled as she bit out, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Just as they were going to continue, a limo pulled up. They stopped to stare at who was getting out. First came Ami, sporting a huge, lopsided grin. She opened the door wider and and held out her arm to the other person.

Both Usagi and Naru began to stutter in shock. "I-I-isn't that..."

"K-Kaioh..."

"Michiru?"

Students immediately surrounded the idol, but she paid them no mind. After a polite smile, she began walking towards the other S4 members. She hugged both Minako and Makoto and they exchanged greetings. Then she came over to Rei.

"Hello Rei, how have you been?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Great. Are you attending the party?"

"Of course."

"Good good, make sure to invite your friends too." With that, she made her way back to Ami, who was surrounded by people and looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Rei turned towards Usagi. "Like she said Odango, there's going to be a party at the hall next to the school, make sure you show up."

Usagi snorted in laughter. "As if I'd go just because the likes of you asked." Just then, Ami appeared and grabbed her arm.

"Usagi, there will be a party to celebrate Michiru's return, will you go?"

She immediately blushed and nodded. "Of course I will go!"

Rei watched incredulously as Ami smiled and walked away and Usagi just stared contently after her.

"Odango! Did I not just extend the same invitation?' Usagi, much like the first time they met, ignored Rei as she stuck her nose in the air. Irritated, Rei stalked off. Once she was out of earshot, a trio of girls walked up. They were Usagi's primary tormentors, and weren't going to miss an opportunity.

"Tsukino, both Ami and Rei invited you, so be there, kay?"

Usagi narrowed her eyes, but nodded politely. "Oh, they probably didn't mention it, but it's a costume party, so be creative!" Usagi nodded, stumped at their kindness.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Naru, I'm not so sure about this..."

"Don't worry about it, Usa. Once you get inside, there will be all sorts of weird stuff. Don't worry about it." Naru pushed the girl inside, wishing her good luck before hurrying off.

Taking a deep breath, Usagi went up to the double doors. The guards immediately bowed and opened the doors. Confidently, she walked inside.

And felt all the confidence disappear in an instant.

This wasn't any costume party, it was a black tie event! As she looked around she spotted Ami, dressed in a white tux and tail coat. Michiru sitting next to her in a shimmering silver dress, talking quietly to each other. Makoto wore a long black dress, adorned with roses, predictably flirting with a waitress. Minako had on a decently short skirt, paired with a fancy blouse and over coat.

Just as she attempted to back up, she noticed Rei coming, dressed in a form fitting classic black tuxedo, hair uncurled for once. She winced and dove behind a table, out of sight for now.

_'STUPID! Why did you believe those three, they've been out to get you since day one!'_ She groaned and pooped a tomato in your mouth.

"Oi, Tsukino! What are doing behind there?"

Usagi turned in horror to face the three that had put her in this situation. Mimete, Kaorinite, and Telulu. They had bad names and worse personalities. "Aren't you a bit... Warm?"

"Yes, why don't you take off your coat?"

"Ah, no thank you. I'm perfectly fine. Now if you'll excuse me~" she tried to push past them, but they grabbed at her coat, pulling in all directions.

"You've just arrived! Now take it off!"

They pulled, and Usagi tripped. She flew into the table, and landing on the floor, covered in food. The hall went quiet as they all stared. Kaorinite covered her mouth to laugh.

"Are you... Sailor Moon?"

"Learn to separate reality from fantasy!"

"Wow. Do ALL commoners ruin parties this way?"

Usagi felt the tears gather in her eyes, she was humiliated. Rei looked on and bit her lip. Just as she was moving towards Usagi, Ami shot past her. She took off her tail coat and covered Usagi with it, while Michiru wiped the food from her clothing. Then she stood up and glared at the three of them.

"The fact that you would do something like this shows just how shallow you three are. Ami. Take her to my room while I deal with these three."

/\\\\\\\\\\

"That was quite a show Ms. bunny."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't necessarily a compliment."

"I meant for saving me." Ami looked away self consciously, obviously not planning to answer.

"Now Ami, she says thank you, what's the appropriate response?" They both jumped at Michirus sudden appearance. She raised an eyebrow at Ami, expecting a reply. Ami turned towards Usagi and have a slight bow. "You're welcome, Usagi."

"Alright Ami, now go on, shoo."

"But-"

"No back talk, just go." Ami was pushed out of the room and the violinist turned her attention towards the girl in front of her. "It's time for a make over."

/\\\\\\\\\\\

"Thank you for doing this. Especially after I ruined the party."

Michiru laughed quietly. "Nonsense. If In helping you, it's because I like you. Ami talks about you a lot, you know. And any friend of hers is a friend if mine."

"Well, we're not REALLY friends, she's just nice enough to help me sometimes."

This time she laughed out loud. "Ami? Nice? That shows she likes you. She won't usually put herself out in public like that. You're a special girl."

"Thanks."

"I heard you declared war on Rei."

Usagi really had to try and not snort. "That egotistical jerk needs to be taught a lesson."

"It's because she's lonely that she acts out."

"Wh-what?"

"Her family is only around a month out of the year. All her life, she's been treated as an heiress, not a human being. So her attitude probably stems from that."

"Oh..." Usagi felt a pang of sympathy for Rei.

"That doesn't excuse her bahavior though. Teach her a lesson, Usagi."

"What? You mean-?"

Michiru winked at her. "I'm on your side. Now, I think you're done." Usagi stood up, only to find she was still on slippers. She awkwardly shuffled her feet as Michiru grabbed a pair of heels.

"These are... Beautiful!"

"I learned in France that a girl must always have a good pair of shoes."

"Why?"

"Because good shoes will take you to great places."

/\\\\\\\\\\\

Rei was laughing and talking with Minako when Makoto tapped on her shoulder and gestured behind her. Turning around, her mouth opened in shock. There stood Usagi, except better than she had ever seen her. The white dress that nearly reached the floor seemed to give her an unearthly beauty. She was blushing and looking around. Rei couldn't go anything but stare in wonder, she didn't even feel the plate slip from her grasp and crash to the floor.

Michiru walked over to where Ami stood, also dumbstruck. "Now now, it's unsightly to leave such a pretty girl alone. Ask her to dance." With a push forward, she was propelled across the room. She awkwardly stopped in front of Usagi. They stared at each other, before Ami looked away. The music started up and she she shyly held out her hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

END CHAPTER

A/N: Honestly, there wasn't too much original content in this chapter, which is probably why it's so long. Next time, I will try to add in more stuff. For those that have seen the original, you may have seen a bit of foreshadowing in Ami and Michiru's conversation

Till next time, peace OUT


	4. Chapter 4

Girls Over Flowers episode 4

An Odd Attitude

Previously:

Rei was laughing and talking with Minako when Makoto tapped on her shoulder and gestured behind her. Turning around, her mouth opened in shock. There stood Usagi, except better than she had ever seen her. The white dress that nearly reached the floor seemed to give her an unearthly beauty. She was blushing and looking around. Rei couldn't go anything but stare in wonder, she didn't even feel the plate slip from her grasp and crash to the floor.

Michiru walked over to where Ami stood, also dumbstruck. "Now now, it's unsightly to leave such a pretty girl alone. Ask her to dance." With a push forward, she was propelled across the room. She awkwardly stopped in front of Usagi. They stared at each other, before Ami looked away. The music started up and she she shyly held out her hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

()()()()()

Usagi felt like she was dancing on clouds. Probably because she was on Ami's feet. Ami led her gracefully across the dance floor and Usagi smiled at her.

Rei watched them with a jealous look on her face. Her scowl deepened when she heard Makoto and Minako's comments behind her.

"My, My, Tsukino certainly cleans up nice. Most certainly the work of Michiru."

"I think I will bring her as my date to the next exhibition."

Clenching her jaw, Rei stalked from the ballroom and out to the pool, where she proceeded to have a tantrum.

"ARGH. That stupid, STUPID Odango! And Ami..." Frustrated, she sat on one if the pool chairs.

()()()()

Back in the ballroom, Ami was twirling and dipping Michiru to a complicated looking waltz. Usagi looked on dreamily when the quiet was interrupted.

()()()()()

Rei sulked on a chair when she heard a buzzing sound. Looking over, she saw that a bug had landed on the towel and was making its way towards her. It suddenly jumped towards her and Rei flew out of her seat, screaming with flailing arms. She slipped off the edge and splashed into the pool.

"Help! HELP ME!"

()()()()

A frazzled looking boy ran into the ballroom. "Hino fell in the pool! SOMEONE HELP!"

Ami was across the room in an instant, making a beeline for the pool.

Ami dragged Rei out of the pool, the other girl not moving. Just as she was about to perform CPR, Usagi pushed her out if the way.

"HINO! HINO! Wake up! Come on, you big idiot. Wake up." Tears ran down her cheeks, and she was lowering her mouth the Rei's, whose eyes suddenly popped open. Grinning mischievously, she pulled Usagi down to her and tried to force a kiss.

Usagi immediately pulled away and broke Rei's grip. Rei sat up and and grinned at her. Usagi scowled and raised her hand.

*BAM*

"Ugh, you disgusting ass! How DARE you?" Rei simply continued to grin.

'Blech.' Usagi thought back to the kiss, their lips had actually TOUCHED. She grimaced and brushed harder.

()()()()()

"HA. You see? She LIKES me. She even tried to kiss me." Three S4 members sat beside the bar, sipping drinks.

"You know, it didn't look like she liked you when she slapped you across the face."

"She was just embarrassed to be caught in front of all those people showing affection for me."

Makoto rolled her eyes and looked silently at Minako.

"Moving on from your delusional fantasies, where's Ami?"

Minako lolled her eyes to the ceiling in thought. "I believe she is spending time with Michiru today."

Makoto frowned as she thought about their old friend. "You know, something is off about her this time. She doesn't seem to happy to be here"

Rei agreed with her. "Yeah, but don't you think Ami would have mentioned it? They DO spend just about every waking moment with each other."

()()()()()

"Happy birthday, Michiru." Ami handed her friend a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, Ami. These are beautiful, I love them." Michiru clutched the bouquet tighter as she thought about the secret she'd been keeping from Ami. 'I want to wait until the party...But finding out then would make her so upset'

"That's not all, I got you this" Ami handed her a sparkling blue box. Which she opened and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen, covered in turquoise diamonds, the violin shaped locket opened to reveal a picture of the two when they were younger. Michiru put a hand to her mouth as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. 'I thought I would tell her now, but I can't. ' Leaning over, Michiru lightly brushed her lips against Ami's.

Ami turned red and looked to the floor. "You didn't bring much with you this time, is something wrong?"

Michiru put a hand to her lips and shook her head. "Let's not talk about that now... Why don't we go to dinner?"

Ami furrowed her brows at Michiru's behavior, but nodded.

()()()()()(

Usagi wandered around town, thinking. 'Ami is so obviously in love with Michiru...I don't have a chan-'

"Ami! Please listen to me!" Usagi looked up from her musings to see Ami run past her, something wet landing on her cheek. The girl didn't even stop, just kept , who was in high heels, stopped next to Usagi, panting. She soon sank to her knees. "Oh Ami, I didn't want it to turn out this way..."

Usagi was still so confused. "Uh, is something wrong?"

Michiru looked up at her. "I, I seem to have upset Ami. "

"May I ask what happened?" Michiru stood up, brushing her dress off.

"You'll find out soon enough. You ARE coming to the party right? The invitation arrived safely?"

Usagi thought back...

FLASHBACK

"USAGI! Look at this!" Said girl rushed to the door, where her father stood, holding a stunning black dress and a flowered envelope. Taking the envelope, Usagi opened it and read the letter out loud.

"'Dear Tsukino-sama,

You are cordially invited to the celebration of the 23rd birthday of Miss Kaioh Michiru one week from today at 8:00pm.'" She widend her eyes as her father took the note off the dress that had arrived with the invitation.

"This says to wear it to the party... Oh how beautiful! My baby will look stunning."

Her mother also rushed in to stare at the dress. "This will DEFINITELY attract suitors! You must wear it Usa. Make us proud!"

Usagi swear dropped as her patents continued discussing how great she would look and the heirs it would attract. "I guess this mean I can go...?"

()()()()()()

"Haha, yeah it arrived safely. Thank you for the dress, I will wear it when I attend."

Michiru nodded happily. "Ami helped me pick it out... You should have heard her gush about how pretty you would look." Then she got a saddened look on her face. "I-I should go, Ami will be returning to the house soon enough."

()()()()()

The low sweet sound filled the lounge. To anyone else, it would have been beautiful. For Aino Minako, it was starting to grate her nerves. Ami, who sat perched on the couch arm, had been playing the same song for the past two days. Grinding her teeth, she tried to say nothing, but Ami kept playing it, finally she snapped.

"AMI! If you're going to play that shit again, GO OUTSIDE!"

The piece halted so abruptly, Minako suddenly wondered of she had been playing at all in the first place. Ami opened her eyes and her hand moved in a flurry, something wooshed past Mina and hit the wall. Suddenly, it had a broken violin in it, which had she realized had just barely missed her head.

Ami stood from her position on the couch, and in a flat voice said, "Sorry, it won't happen again."

"Clean up this mess, and wasn't that one of your favorites?"

Ami, who had been walking out if the room, turned her head and looked Mina directly in the eye. "Who cares?" Her eyes were dark, so dark she almost couldn't tell they were blue. 'How long has she been like that?'

She grabbed her cellphone and dialed two numbers.

"Guys, we need to talk. Something's seriously wrong."

($()()()

Ami opened the door to the mansion and stepped in. "I'm home." She called softly. Artemis and Luna jumped from their perches and walked towards her arms, wanting to be nuzzled.

"Welcome back, Ami." She looked up to see Michiru, frowned and tried to walk past her. Unfortunately, the violinist grabbed her arm.

"Ami, please. Don't do this, can you see how much you're hurting me?"

Ami yanked her arm from the grip. "Can't you see how much you're hurting ME?" She whirled around and looked Michiru in the eye. "You PROMISED. You said you'd NEVER leave me alone. What happened to that?" Her bottom lip started to tremble as Michiru opened her mouth to retort. But before she could get a word out, Ami ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. Michiru slowly walked up the stairs, and was reminded of the time she had first met Ami.

12 years ago

Michiru stepped out of the luxurious car and looked up at the Hino mansion. 'Although, you really need to come up with a new word to describe it, mansion, even estate, is an understatement.' A butler came and took her bags, showing her to the main room, where the Hinos were waiting

Stepping into the room, she was astounded at the decoration. All of it was so beautiful! And, sitting picture perfect on the couch, were the Hinos and their eldest daughter. Risa stood up and greeted her with a small bow. "Hello Michiru. It's so nice to see you again, I do hope you have a pleasant stay."

Michiru bowed back. "Thank you for having me, Hino-Sama." Her parents were going on a business trip and would be away for at least 3 months.

"Please, let me show you to your room. I will introduce you to Rei and the other children after you are settled."

XXXXX

"Pass it here, Rei!" A young girl with a head of chestnut brown hair ran last Michiru as she was exiting her room. Following her was a soccer ball and two other kids. One with long black hair, the other blonde.

Girl one leapt up and caught it with her chest, and continued running down the hall. Girls two and three struggled to keep up, shoving eachother out of the way. "Mako! Quit running so fast!" They laughed loudly and didn't even notice her standing there. She was about to step out when another pair of foot steps came down the hall. Another girl, with short blue hair walked down, her eyes on a book.

"Why hello..." She looked up at her,and opened her mouth to talk, only to slam it shut and run down the hall. Michiru looked after her, one hand to her mouth as she giggled. 'Well, I guess she's a bit shy.'

XXXXX

These are the children. My daughter, Rei and her friends: Aino Minako, Kino Makoto and...Ami." Michiru recognized the kids as the children of some of the biggest names in Japan, but cocked her head in confusion, whose daughter was Ami, she actually looked a bit familiar...

The kids bowed respectfully. "It's nice to meet all of you, will you be staying the night?"

Rei stepped forward. "No, only Ami and I live here, they'll be staying for the day and going home afterwards."

"Oh? Ms. Hino I wasn't aware you had another child..."

Risa looked down and wrung her hands. "Ami is... Not mine. Her full name is Mizuno Ami." Michiru immediately put her hand to her mouth, remembering all the headlines covering the horrific car accident that had taken away the Mizuno's lives, and the heartbreaking funeral that had followed.

'Hiroshi and Saeko Mizuno killed in car accident'

'Former Prime Minister Seirsn disappears after funeral, leaving behind grief strickeN granddaughter'

'Ami all alone?'

She turned toward the young girl, who was still yet to say a word. Walking a bit closer, she held out her hand. "Hello Ami, it's nice to meet you."

Ami stared at the hand as everyone looked on. Her smaller hand reached slowly out, but she suddenly snapped it back and ran from the room.

"I'm sorry, she is a bit...difficult sometimes."Michiru nodded, but hadn't really been listening. 'What an interesting girl'

Present Day

Ami sat behind her bed, head in knees. 'If that happens, I'll be all alone in this house... I HATE this place.' There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Ami... Don't do this. Open the door, Blue, let's talk."

She walked to the door and stood with her back against it. "I don't WANT to talk to you"

"Do you want to play a song? We can play your favorite."

Ami slid down to the floor, still against the door. "No! Go away!"

Michiru, in a similar position on the other side of the door, could hear the tears in Ami's voice. Finally, she allowed tears to roll down her face as she wondered why she had to make this sort of choice.

()()()()

"She what!?" Makoto stood out of her chair when she heard what had transpired earlier. "Ami takes such good care of all those instruments, why would she be so careless?"

Minako shook her head. "I don't know, her voice was so dead, and her eyes were dark. I don't know guys, it was almost like..."

Rei cut in here. "Like right after the accident? Before Michiru came?"

Minako nodded. "Yeah, but I think something happened between them...Michiru was upset when I tried talking to her on the phone."

Makoto shook her head sadly. "I hope they manage to fix things between them before the party, otherwise things will be really awkward."

Throughout all of this, none of them noticed Usagi standing in the door way , listening in. 'Something's wrong with Ami?'

End Chapter

And so the drama part of this drama starts. Most of the next few chapters will be between Ami and Michiru, because the storyline wasn't as developed as I thought it should be in the original. In fact, most of the next chapter will be a blast from the past! And I went back and edited the last chapter, I can't believe it had all those errors! That's what I get for writing on my iPod I guess.

Also: Does anyone know how to make a decent line break, I have no idea what to do. That shift enter thing won't work.


	5. Chapter 5

Ami still sat with her back against the door, her eyes somewhat glazed over. 'Am I doing the right thing?' She could hear Michiru's sniffling on the other side of the door. More than anything, she wanted to come out, but her pain and anger kept stopping her. 'Maybe if I think about all the happy times we shared together I'll be able to face coming out.'

12 Years ago

Ami watched her friends play at the bottom of the hill. Of course, she never joined them, although it looked like fun.

"Hello there." Ami turned around and saw the girl staying in the Hino household behind her. She simply turned back around, refusing to acknowledge her.

"Geez. I've been here for a week and I've never heard you say a word to me, or actually to anyone. Can you talk?" Michiru had sat down beside her, trying to make conversation. As per her usual, Ami completely ignored her, and kept reading. Until Michiru attacked her.

"Oi! Didn't your mom teach you any manners? I asked you a question." Michiru pulled on her cheek, with an annoyed look on hr face, and she didn't stop there, she pulled on the other one too! Ami immediately slapped her hands away.

"I knew you could see me, and now that I have your attention, I will ask you again. Can you speak?" Ami narrowed her eyes and nodded her head.

"I knew it. Now we've made some progress haven't we!" With a giggle and a wave, Michiru turned and left. Ani looked after her, dumbfounded. She was the first person in months to actually badger her like that.

*XXX*

"Good morning, Ami. What a pleasant breeze there is today, don't you think?" She was back again. Ever since that day a week ago, Michiru had come to the hill everyday to bother her. Everyday she wanted Ami to do something different from the previous day. Most times it was responses, which so far were only physical. 'I'll get a word out of you yet, Ami.'

"What are you reading today?" Ami only held up her book, not giving any other response.

*XXX*

"Michiru, why do you bother? Ami hasn't said a word in nearly 6 months. All the psychologists already gave up. What makes you so sure you can get a word out of her?"

"It's because you all are afraid to break her. Yes I understand her patents were killed, that's very tragic, but you can't treat her like glass all her life. By forcing her to do things, she's coming out of her shell. Hadn't she been more responsive lately?"

Setsuna nodded at the the other girl. "I suppose you have a point, but don't push it too far."

Michiru raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of her tea. "I already have it all planned out."

*XXX*

"Come now, we will be doing something different today. " Michiru was back once more, this time with a black case. Ami didn't want to go anywhere with her, and was perfectly content ignoring her instructions.

"I said, get up!" Michiru pulled on Ami's ear and brought her to her feet. When she tried to get away, Michiru pulled her close and bent down to eye level. "Look at me. Look. At. Me, Ami Mizuno. When I say to do something, you do it. Is that clear?" Ami widened her eyes, Michiru had never spoken to her in that tone before. It actually scared her a little bit. Reluctantly, she nodded her head, and the older girl brightened up immediately. "I'm glad we're on the same page." As they walked away, Ami thought of a distant memory.

'When Mommy says to do something, you are to do it. Am I understood?' Quickly, she wiped away the years that came with it.

*XXX*

Do you know what instrument this is?" Ami nodded, and by way of answering, wrote it down on a sheet of paper. 'Violin'

"Good! Now do you want to learn to play?" Ami stared at the stringed instrument, not particularly caring whether it not she learned anything and shrugged her shoulders.

Michiru grit her teeth. 'Patience...' "Ami it was a yes it no question. Do you want to learn?" There was no movement for a while, then a definitive nod. Michiru clapped her hands happily and placed the instrument in her hands. "You hold it like this..."

*CXX*

Michiru was surprised at the speed Ami had learned to play the violin with. It had been only two months, yet she was playing like she had for a year! She was rough around the edges, but truly gifted. She sat back, listening to her play. "That's very good, Ami." There was no response, of course. She only had two weeks left in this house, but she was determined to make Ami happy.

*XXX*

"We'll be doing something different today, Ami. Have you ever gone horse back riding?" At the girl's shake, she smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Steady... Grip it tightly. There you go, just by moving them slightly you tell the horse how to move. Be gentle." Ami sat on the horse with Michiru guiding her from behind. The horse was a bit big, but Michiru was handling them both well. After a bit of practice, they both got off and Miciru showed Ami the proper way to feed and care for a horse. Then, in full riding regalia, they got their pictures taken.

*XXX*

"Have you told her you're leaving yet?" Michiru turned to see Setsuna.

"No... I don't have any idea how. I don't want her to be upset."

"Weren't you the one who came in saying we spoil her? You hypocrite."

"Yes I know, but it's different. I-" Michiru, who had been walking to open her bedroom door, stopped talking when she say Ami outside. Her hand posed to knock, a look of utter sadness on your face. Then she turned and immediately ran away.

"Ami!"

*XXX*

They had been searching all day, but no one had found Ami. By far, the two most worried were Michiru and Risa. The former was in tears while the latter kept screaming orders to look harder. 'Where... Where did she go?' Michiru wanted to slap herself did her stupidity. How could she have let her get away? 'There must be somewhere... She wouldn't leave the property. Somewhere she knows they won't look.' She opened her eyes as a place came to mind.

"Ami! Are you here, sweetie?" Michiru threw apart the art room, searching everywhere a child could possibly fit, and even a few they couldn't.

'This is a special place. Whenever I come here, it's to get away from everything for a bit. I'm the only one who can get in, so I know I can be alone.'

Michiru threw open the last cupboard on the bottom, and out tumbled the little girl. She tried to get away, but Michiru wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into her lap. "You little... Do you know how much you had me worried? Don't you ever, EVER do something like that to me again. Do you understand?"

"Yes." The older girl froze at the unfamiliar voice. It was croaky from prolonged disuse and the word wasnt quite formed correctly. She put a hand on Ami's face.

"Did you say that?" The little girl nodded. "You can speak?" Another nod. Laughing, Michiru stood up, spinning Ami in the air.

"You can talk! My Ami can talk!"

*XXX*

Over the final two weeks, the two had grown closer than over the 3 months she'd been there. They spent practically every waking moment together. Ami continually surprised Michiru with her extensive knowledge. Those books she always had contained some interesting information. Finally, it was Michiru's last night.

"Thank you for giving me such a lovely home these past few months, I greatly enjoyed it. But now, I have a surprise for all of you. " Gesturing to Ami, the two girls put up their violins and began playing a simple duet.

5 years later

'Michiru will be coming by this week.' Ami put down her violin and looked dreamily out the window. It had been five years since the time they had first met, and Michiru had come by every other week to see her. But this week she said there was a 'surprise' and told Ami she would have to wait and see what it was.

*honk honk*

Ami stared at the car, wondering what it was there for. The man stepped out and bowed. "Miss Mizuno, I am here to escort you home."

"Home...?" Ami turned towards Risa. "I'm going back to my house?"

The woman smiled a bit sadly. "Yes, it's time we allowed you to go back home. Of course, I will be checking in you frequently." Ami nodded, a bit shocked. Then, uncharacteristically, hugged her tightly, along with Rei and Setsuna.

"Thank you for your kindness!"

*XXX*

Ami cautiously opened the door to the house. It had been a long time, she hasn't stepped foot in the mansion since she'd left it 6 years ago. Surprisingly, it wasn't dusty, everything looked recently cleaned. And there was the smell of food cooking. She made her way into the kitchen, where she found Michiru.

"Why are you here?"

"I think it's time you started to love your own life. You can't move on by staying away from your own home, so I've brought you here."

"You're going to live here, with me?"

"Yes. I've already cleared it with everyone. Your clothes will arrive from the Hinos in a few days."

Ami but her lip, was this really happening? Would she really have to live in this house, where her parents... She could feel the tears coming, but held them off when Michiru held out her hand.

"It's time to start over. Won't you let me help you?" Without a second of hesitation, Ami reached out and firmly grabbed Michiru's hand.

End Flashback

*XXX*

Ami swallowed. All those good memories, she couldn't soil them with such childishness. She reached under the door and grabbed Michiru's fingers. Then, she stood up and opened the door. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she spoke after only a moment.

"I'm not saying I accept the decision, but I suppose it's silly to sit in a room all day. "

End Chapter

And thus shows a few more details about the childhood of Ami and Michiru. Next chapter, we get back to the story and see what made Ami so upset!


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: A Series of Surprises

Previously:  
>Ami slipped her fingers underneath the door and gripped Michiru's. sighing, she stood up and carefully opened the door. They stood, staring for a bit, then Ami spoke. "I'm not saying I'm happy with your decision, but it's silly to sit in a room all day." Michiru only smiled and nodded.<br>*XXX*  
>Ami played the song carefully. She had been playing for many years, and yet this simple song had always been her favorite. So calming...<br>*SNAP*  
>She stared uncomprehendingly at her violin. Then, her face morphed in to horror and shock. Never, EVER had her string snapped. Blinking, she put the violin down and sat on the bench, putting her head in her hands. The snow drifted down around her as she sat quietly.<p>

Usagi was walking down the wooded path when she saw Ami sitting in the . When the other girl noticed her, she simply looked away. Usagi saw the blood on her finger and bent down, taking her finger in to her hand. Ami tried pull it away , but she grabbed tighter.  
>"I'll leave after I do this, okay?" When Ami didn't respond, she pulled out a handkerchief and tied it to her finger. Unbeknownst to both of then, they were being watched.<p>

Once she was finished, Usagi stood up and took out her umbrella. Walking to the other side of the bench, she placed her umbrella over the violin. Giving Ami a small smile, she turned and walked down the path. Ami watched her go, and then her eyes drifted down to the violin.

*XXX*

Rei stood outside the lounge, when she heard the footsteps. She chuckled, Usagi must have found the gel she had smeared in her locker. You Odango! Don't you know it's rude to be..." She trailed off when she saw who it was.

"How long do you think they've been meting each other?"

"Ami can't be so protective of her for no reason."

"A battle between friends over love is never good."

A vein pulsed in Rei's forehead as the girls continued talking. They had shown her pictures of Usagi and Ami, which put her in a bad enough mood, but now their high chattering voices were pissing her off. Finally, she reached the limit of her patience. "Will you all shut up?"

Kaorinite immediately stopped, staring at Rei in shock. "B-but..."  
>Rei looked at her with cold eyes and spoke lowly. "If you say one more word I'll twist your neck." Then, she snatched the camera from their hands and smashed it on the floor.<p>

*XXX*

Usagi was back in the forest , right by the bench. Ami was no longer there and she sighed sadly. Hearing footsteps, she turned in happiness, only to have it wiped off her face."What are you doing here Rei?"

"Do I not have the right to be here? Or did the two of you rent this place out?"  
>Usagi clenched her teeth and fists. "You-"<p>

"What did you take me for? Do you think you can do what you please around me, simply because I went easy on you?"

What are you even saying right now?" Usagi was confused by the sudden change in Rei's demeanor.

"I'm saying I want you to return the favor." With that, she grabbed Usagi's face and forced it towards her, despite fighting and shouting.  
>"No! No! I don't want to!" She finally broke free and glared at the dark haired heiress, tears looked back coldly and pushed her out of the way, walking on.<p>

*XXX*

It was the day of the party. Usagi carefully walked in, feeling nervous. Soon, she caught sight of Minako, surrounded by girls, and laughed as she overheard them talking.

"You promised to call me! What happened?"

"Me too! You said I could be your date."

"That's what she said to me! Who are you even here with?" Minako sweat dropped, caught between the angry girls. She saw Usagi and quickly excused herself, making a show of throwing her arm around her shoulder.

"Hey honey, you're finally here." Usagi giggled and the two walked to the table where Makoto and Rei were. Usagi smiled politely at the tall girl, but frowned and glared at Rei. Just as she started to say something, the double doors opened.

Ami and Michiru walked in to applause, arm in arm. Michiru in a black dress, Ami in a gray and white suit with black trim. They walked to the stage where Ami picked up a violin, she began to quietly play as they all sang happy birthday. Michiru blew out the candles and put her hands up for quiet. "Before we begin anything, as you know, it is something of a tradition for me to play a piece for you all on my birthday." She gestured to Ami, who walked and sat down at the piano.

"Ami can play the piano?" Usagi had only ever seen her playing the violin.

"Yeah, and the violin, viola, sax, guitar..." Minako stopped to think. "Did I get them all Mako?"

"Probably not, who knows how many Ami can play.

"Where did she learn?"

"Self taught, she has a lot of free time." Usagi nodded in understanding.

But isn't it weird? Those two usually play on violin together." Rei finally decided to add her opinion.

"You're right... Guess they wanted to try something new."

Ami finally began to play, and Usagi instantly recognized the piece. '_This song, this is the one she usually plays at the bench_.' She closed her eyes to listen as Michiru came in. She started to remember the first time they had met, she was so calm and prince-like. Her expression of utter peace and happiness. But now... Usagi opened her eyes. Ami didn't look like that now. She see her jaw visibly clenched , and her eyes squeezed shut.  
>Immediately after the conclusion of the song, Ami left the hall while Michiru began her speech.<p>

"Thank you all for attending my 23rd birthday. I would like to thank my friends and family for their love and care, which helped me make it this far. I also have an announcement to make. As you know, I held a huge party, which is unlike me."

Minako leaned over to Makoto. "Where's Ami, I bet those two are announcing their engagement.'

Michiru continued with her speech. Next week, I will be leaving for Paris and... I won't return to Japan, not for a long time, if ever. As you know, I was set to take over my parents' firm after my modeling career, but I've decided I don't want to do that."

Makoto widened her eyes. "Hey, what's she saying?"

"I'd like to start fresh based off my own abilities. I made such a big deal about this because it seened difficult to convince someone who had different ideas than me. "

Usagi was shell shocked. _'Is it Ami she's talking about?'_

Michiru had a smile on, but it was slightly wistful. "Everyone. Please be happy." With a now, she turned and walked off stage, towards where Ami had gone through.

Minako turned towards the thot hers. "Geez, Michiru is always full of surprises."

Makoto was thoughtful. "Ami, do you think she knew this whole time?"

Rei also added to the conversation. "At least now we know the reason for her recent behavior."

Minako shook her head. "This is interesting, but what's Ami gonna do?"

Usagi kept silent and left the main hall.

*XXX*  
>Ami had always been fond of the puppet. She twirled the string around, making it dance, just as Michiru had as a child. She sat on the edge of the bed playing with it when Michiru walked in. She bent down in front of her, playing with the doll's hand. "Ah, you still have this? It was from the first time we stayed away from each othe for long."<p>

Ami looked in the other direction, "You still remember, huh?"

Michiru chuckled sadly. "Yes, it was since then you didn't call me Onee-chan."

"What was I to you?" Michiru didn't look at all surprised at the question. She stood up straight and sat on the bed with Ami.  
>"It seems my Ami is still mad." The hand she had carefully laid on her shoulder was shoved off as Ami threw the doll into the trash and stood from the bed.<br>"I feel like I'm being thrown away."

"If there's anything here that can't be disposed of, it's you."

"That's a lie!"

"It's not a lie! If it was, I wouldn't be so bothered that you looked like a different person."

Ani turned slightly. "What?"

"When you dashed toward her, I don't know why, but my heart sank. Funny, huh?"

Ani frowned coldly. "I'm not in the mood for jokes."

Michiru smiled. "But isn't it great? My Ami is really growing up."

"Don't be stupid!" Ami sat down on the bed. "You'll do as you please anyways. Don't hold on to me today and let go tomorrow. That way I can't hold on and distance myself from you. I really was just a toy. "

Tears began to shine in Michiru's eyes. "If I lost you, I wouldn't be able to sleep."

Ami stood up and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Who looked at whom? For the last 12 years, I only looked at Kaioh Michiru! Wasn't it enough? I'm no longer a child! I'm eager to embrace the one I love! "

Michiru looked at shock as she stared into Ami's eyes, before wrapping her in a hug. "I know, me too. I'm sorry, Ami. I'm really sorry. "  
>Ami pulled back and they stared at each other. Then, she leaned in and they kissed.<p>

Usagi backed away from the door as she watched the two kiss. Silently closing it as she left, she felt the sadness come. Leaning against the wall, she banged her head, muttering curses. She did it a bit too hard and rubbed her head.

"It would be really embarrassing of you passed out here. Such behavior doesn't suit you, you know that right?"

Usagi jumped and looked at the speaker. Of course, it was Rei. She opened her mouth to shout, but remembered what was happening in the room behind her. Instead she fiercely whispered."Who says I'm going to faint?" Tiptoeing as carefully as she could in her heels, she made her way to Rei. Just as she opened her mouth to tell the girl off, the door opened, revealing Ami and Michiru, arm in arm.

"Ah, Usagi, you came. But why didn't you come in?"

"I-uh, well, I just... Just came! Yeah, I was coming by to greet and thank you. I just got here." She laughed nervously, hoping they wouldn't see the lie.

"The party is a bit chaotic, huh? We were thinking of going to a quiet dinner together. Would you like to accompany us?"

"N-no thank you..." Rei's lips twitched as she watched Usagi. This was her chance!

"We're going somewhere too."

Everybody else's eyes widened at the statement. "The two of you?"

Rei nodded at the question. "We were thinking of going for a drive. "

"Yes! A drive! We are going on a drive! Well, we should get going, good bye!" Usagi laughed nervously and bowed.

"Yes, good bye. Come." Turning, Rei grabbed Usagi's shoulder, dragging her along. Ami watched curiously as they stopped, and Rei put her arm around her companion's shoulder. As they walked out of earshot, Rei spoke again. "I've repaid my debt."

"What debt?"

"You saved me from drowning, now I'm saving you. "

"Wait! This is how you repay me?"

Rei stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Would you like me to take you back?" She began walking toward the corner and Usagi stopped her. "No! Lets just call it even."  
>"50%"<br>"25%" Usagi scuttled off with out another word, leaving a smirking Rei to follow.

*XXX*

"This is nice!" Rei had brought them to a fancy bar. "But where is everyone?"

"Oh, I sent them out." The two sat on stools at the table.

"What do you mean?"

"I rented the place this morning. Do as you please."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Yell or whatever. If you want to hit someone, I can call a security guard."

"But... Why would I do that?"

"Tch. Stupid Odango. Isn't bit obvious? You nearly had a heart attack after seeing Ami and Michiru didn't you?"

"What? No way! It's not as if I had a chance in the first place. I'm not pretty, smart, or rich." Her voice had gone from upbeat to sad.

"Your figure is mediocre, and you have a bad character too." Rei added flatly.

"That's right! How could I dare be jealous of Kaioh Michiru?!" Usagi angrily leaned on the bar. "I lost from the start."

Rei still wasn't looking her directly in the eye. "You have a ton of bad qualities, but you're alright. " Usagi looked up, surprised. That was the nicest thing Rei had ever said to her. "You have potential. "

"WH-what?"

"I'm saying if Ami had met you before Michiru, she would have liked you, I'm sure."

"You think so?"

"Looks, brains, background; they're not much. But you're the first girl I've ever approved of. " Now Rei was looking her in the eye. "Full of potential."

The two stared for a second before Usagi felt a blush crawl up her neck at the honesty in Rei's words. Rei embarrassedly cleared her throat and got up, citing a bathroom break. Usagi watched her leave and the began tugging on her neckline. "Is it warm in here? I'm so hot! Water please." She grabbed the glass of clear liquid at the bar and gulped it down.

*XXX*

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Rei finished washing her hands and sat on a ledge, fanning herself. "Why did I say that? " She chuckled before pushing off and making her way from the restroom.

*XXX*

Rei came back to an odd scene. Usagi was face down at the bar. She lifted her head slightly and seemed to be singing. "Hey, commoner!" There was no response so she shook her. "You! Wake up!" There still wasn't a response so she turned to the bartender. "What's her problem?"

"We'll, it's because of that." He pointed to one of the glasses, which Rei picked up for a smell. She lifted her eyebrows in horror.

"She drank all of this?"

"Yup."

Cursing she tapped Usagi again. "Wake up, woman!"

"Woman? Yeeeeah, I'm a wooman. " Rei lifted an eyebrow at the statement. "What? Commoners can't be women too? I know everything about me is crap, but can't you just not point it out for once, geez you bitch."

Rei had been sitting down when she heard that and nearly missed the seat. "Bitch? Who, me?"

"I don't have time for you. Buuusy busy you know. I have sooo much to do, get bullied at a school I don't belong at, do my part time job because my Dad can't keep out of trouble. I have NOOOOO time to butt into the love lives of princesses. Urk!" She burped and put her head down.

Immediately Rei tried rousing her. "You Odango! Keep your head up! Come o-" She was startled when Usagi suddenly popped her head up once more and began laughing.

"I've been sad lately. Yeeeah, just a bit sad. It's all that... JERK'S fault, Hino Rei! She's the enemy. " Although it seemed she want aware of Rei beside her, she began slapping the raven haired girl in the face.

"Take that! And THAT! HA!" Rei fended off the drunken slaps easily, but she wasn't happy.

"Fiiiine. I'll let it go since I'm in a gooood mood. I'm cutting your debt in half. 50%!" Her eyes then became surprisingly lucid as she grabbed Rei's dress. "Thank you for saving me, Hino Rei."  
>Rei smiled slightly at the sincere thanks. Then, Usagi sopke again."I don't have anything I can really do for you, so instead, I will..." She pulled Rei a bit closer and noisily licked her lips. She got closer, and fell asleep. Rei began chuckling, but her popped up again and she puckered up once more. She leaned in and...<br>"BLAAAACH!"

"DAMN!" Rei shouted in disgust as Usagi threw up all over her shoes. "Ugh, these were brand new..."

*XXX*

Usagi rolled over as she awoke to the smell of eggs and bread. "Aaah, I can tell these clothes are expensive just by the smell." Sitting up in bed, she glanced around.

"What a good sense of smell." Usagi started as she looked the source. Rei was sitting in a chair, casually reading a newspaper, two crows perched on her shoulders.

"WH-What happened? Why am I here? Why do you have crows?"

Clearly, you're here because I brought you. As for the crows, they are Phobos and Deimos. They are my pets." Rei continued to read with out glancing up.

"I know how I got here! Why am I here instead of my house?"

"Don't you remember?" Finally looking up, Rei snapped her fingers once. Almost instantly, a maid and butler appeared, holding the dress from the previous night. Snapping once more, the butler began speaking.

"This is a Mizurashi Hiyaki original. It was flown in from Germany and is a part of a spring collection. The price is-"

Rei lifted her hand to stop him. "Enough. No need to shock her." Bowing, the butler and the maid left.

"I'm not in the mood to hear about your clothes. I'm only interested in why I'm here!"

"That was brand new."

"And WHAT does that have to do with me?"

"Wearing it last night was my first and last time, thanks to you. "

Usagi thought hard to last night. '_There was the talk, the bar... That drink. Then she came back, I slapped her and then... Then..."_ Her eyes widened as she looked at the covers.

"Oh, is it coming back? We couldn't very well take you home like that, so we came here. Would you have preferred to go home?"

"No."

"I notified your parents. They didn't seem too concerned."

Usagi finally dropped the covers. "I should go. Sorry for the trouble..."

"You were simply acting as usual."

"Young Mistress." Rei turned toward Kaidou who had hurried in.

"What?"

"She's here."

Rei rocketed from her seat. "She's HERE? Why? Why is that witch home so soon?"

*XXX*

Risa Hino walked into her foyer, handing her bag to one of the many maids and turned towards Kaidou. "Where is Rei?"

"On the second floor."

"She'll be taking part in the event, so make sure she doesn't get away."

"Yes Ma'am." With that, she walked away.

*XXX*

Usagi now sat on the couch in Rei's room. Rei walked in and grabbed her by the hand. They tried to make their way out, but when Rei opened the door, security men were walking around. Immediately, she pushed Usagi back in and closed the door. Rei took out her phone and called some numbers.

*XXX*

"What?" Ami was in the study when she picked up the phone.

"The Witch is here. Usagi is here, help me get her out!"

"What? You're in trouble." Minako nearly dropped the pottery she was holding.

"Dead meat, man." Mako shook her head sadly.

*XXX*

They has all gathered in the room, thinking of a plan. Minako finally spoke up. "She finds an unfamiliar girl in your room, with Tsukino's profile? I'm curious to the reaction. "

Makoto was studying a globe. "I bet a ¥20,000 Rei's in Alaska by tomorrow."

Minako spun it with a smirk. "I bet ¥40,000 she's at a research center in the Antarctic."

Ami chuckled from her seat. "But she'll hire a killer first."

"Eh?!" Usagi, who had been quietly sitting, suddenly felt sick. "Is she really that scary?" Ami simply nodded her head.  
>"Remember when we ran away from camp in fourth grade?" Makoto spoke up again.<p>

"We nearly died, how could one forget?"

Rei's eyes widened as she remembered that dreadful day. Turning gravely around, she told Usagi what had happened. "We were forced to go a some summer camp and it was awful. Eventually we came up with a plan to escape to one of the summer houses...

_*XXX*_

The four girls had finally escaped the horrendous camp and were playing in the empty room of one of the summer houses. Unbeknownst to then, several SWAT cars had shown up and were surrounding and entering the building. They came upon the room. "Hands up!" The kids suddenly had several guns pointed at then and quickly say down in the couch.

They were brought, hands in the air, from the house and outside, where it was raining. A car drive up and elegantly stepped out, with a murderous expression, Risa Hino.

_*XXX*_

As Rei finished recounting the story, Usagi felt thoroughly terrified. '_What am I gonna do?'_ Minako meanwhile had left the room.

*XXX*

Minako walked to the ground floor of the Hino house and looked around before spotting a familiar face. "Bonjour!"

The girl turned around and Minako kissed her cheek. "Is that really Aino Minako? How can someone look so beautiful?"

"We'll, it's you they calm the Japanese Vivienne Westwood. "

The woman giggled bashfully. "What is it? Tell me quickly."

Hm?" Minako pretended to look innocent.

"I know you. You definitely want something. What is it?"

"Ah, you know me so well. That's why I like you so much."

*XXX*

Risa Hino sat in her office, looking through various documents while being told proposals by one of her assistants. "You have a request to sponsor needy children in Tokyo."

"Reject."

"The M.E. would like to conduct a special program for agriculture students at Mugen University starting next year."

"Reject. Rei has been held up, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

Nodding, Risa dismissed the assistant and went upstairs to Rei's room.

As the woman made her way up the stairs to her daughter's room, Minako and Makoto paced, Rei sat fidgeting in her chair, and Ami calmly played chess with herself. Usagi was in the next room, having her hair done.

Without preamble, Risa opened the doors and walked in.

"Hello!" They all greeted her. She ignored them all and focused on the blonde haired young lady sitting on the couch, reading.

"Who is this?"

"H-hello." Usagi bowed her head in the direction of .

Rei stared her mother down, looking irritated at her presence. "She's my guest, so don't worry."

"She's in my house, therefore she is also MY guest. Isn't that right miss...?"

Ami sensed her dangerous tone and casually slung a shoulder around Usagi. "She's a friend..."

Seeing her, Risa relaxed slightly. "A friend?"

"Ah, yes. She's at our school. A really cute Junior. We're training her as out mascot, something like that. " Minako rushed to provide a decent cover story.

Risa raised an eyebrow. "Whose daughter are you?"

"I'm the..."

"What does your father do?"

"He... Uh..."

"Has a business. " Ami cut in awkwardly.

""Really? Just what kind?"

"Infotainment! He seems pretty famous." Makoto quickly picked up the story.

Risa seemed irked at the constant interruption, but nodded. "I see. And are you interested in tonight's auction?"

"More than interested! She's modeling the dark house that will raise lots of donations tonight. Isn't that right, Tsuki?" Usagi had a delayed reaction to the new name, but soon nodded.

"Your mother must have a good eye, what does she do?" Before Usagi could answer, Kaidou walked in.

"It's time to greet the guests, President." Risa nodded.

"Come, Rei. Since it's a charity event, you all do you part." As she turned to leave, she called out once more. "It's always nice to see you again, Ami."The girl nodded, although it wasn't seen. As the doors closed, they all let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Witch's pet." Mako muttered, but Usagi decided not to comment. Instead, addressing a more urgent situation.

"Why did you lie? How are you gonna fix this?"

"Oh, would you have preferred she know your father is a reporter and your mom works at a sauna? If we did that, who knows what would happen to your family?" Minako was serious for once.

"We're not joking when we say you won't survive once she sets her sights in you." Makoto was also grave.

It's genetic, huh?" Usagi looked straight at Rei when she said this, who sighed and looked at the ceiling.

*XXX*

"Presenting item 1: the famous artist, Kawako Kuzuki's paint set! "

Usagi looked on, shocked. "His paints? " Rei looked down at her with interest. The blonde was eyeing then like she was in a candy store.

"Starting at 10,000¥! "

Makoto put up her board. "Bid."

"10,000¥ has been bid!"

"¥20,000!"

"¥20,000 has been bid!"

"¥700,000!" Makoto seemed determined to win.

"¥800,000!" The other contestant bid again and Mako shook her head. It just wasn't worth it.

"¥100,000 has just come in through the phone!" The woman shook her head, not having that kind of money.

"No further bids? One, two, three!" He banged the gavel. The art set was sold.

*XXX*

"This next item is coming out. Please look carefully, it is a new piece by Aino Minako!" Said girl came walking out, holding the piece. Immediately, several bids went up.

"Sorry, I don't come with it!" The entire room chuckled, but a few boards went down.

"Starting at ¥50,000..."

*XXX*

Rei walked out, not wearing a dress like before, but an expensive, stylish suit. Stoically, she walked down the carpet as her friends laughed. Usagi blushed as she watched her turn and model.

"Next is the suit of Hino Group's Hino Rei. Starting at ¥100,000!"

The announcer's words faded out as Usagi noticed Ms. Hino come in. She walked around, greeting guests before she spotted her.  
>The woman stared her down and walked towards her, but Ami grabbed her arm.<p>

"Come on, it's almost your turn!" She took her backstage, out of Ms. Hino's sight.

*XXX*

Next is a very dazzling item..."

"I can't! I can't do this! "

Yes you can! The S4 all encouraged her as Usagi's dress was announced. They threw her out and she stood awkwardly in front of the crowd. Frozen for a second, she soon regained poise and walked elegantly down the carpet as her dress was described.

Rei watched fondly as the girl awkwardly turned, but managed to pull it off. Not noticing her mother watching.

She leaned over to speak to Mr. Kaidou. "How is Rei doing?"

"She been very quiet. Even going to school often."

Something still bothered Risa about 'Tsuki'. "Do you know that girl?"

Kaidou stared hard at the model on the floor. Then he remembered. '_Very well, Usagi. I am Kaidou.'_

"Mr. Kaidou?"

"Ah, yes. I know she is a student at Mugen. "

Narrowing her eyes, she made her decision. "Find out whose daughter she is."

"Yes ma'am."

*XXX*

Kenji Tsukino carefully turned the pencils over. "You're sure? Kawako Kuzuki used these?" Usagi smiled and nodded happily.

"WOAH! Big news, Usagi!" Shingo had been searching the net and came across some interesting information. "Those pencils! If you sell them, you can get at least 20,000!"

"20,000? We can get that much?"

"Sell then! Where can we find 20,000?" Ikuko was excited at the prospect of so much extra money.

Usagi snatched the set from her father. "As if! They're worth so much more!" At her parents shocked silence, she quickly continued. "What I mean is, they're priceless..."

Ikuko grabbed them back. "Sell them! 20,000 is a lot!"

"I don't know... It's just kind of...Goodnight!" She grabbed the set and sprinted to her room.

Her mother was one her feet and after her in a moment. "Why you little..!"

*XXX*

Usagi sat at her desk writing. Her pen stopped, and she looked dazedly out her window. Then she turned and held the art set, remembering How she'd acquired them.

_*XXX* (Earlier that night)_

Rei was escorting Usagi to the door when the blonde stopped suddenly. "I'll be going. Anyways, thanks."

"What was that?" Rei had heard her, of course, but was playing.

"Thank you."

"What?"

"I said THANK YOU!"

"A simple thanks would have sufficed. You commoners and your pride." Rei laughed before falling silent.  
>"You heard everything! I take it back."<p>

"Huh?"

"My thanks, I take it back . What was a thinking? Once a jerk, always a jerk. I'm leaving."

"Hey! Moon Bunny!"

"WHAT?"

Rei didn't say anything, but tossed her a black bag. Usagi caught it and opened it. Inside was not only the paints from earlier, but other parts of the art set! Rei turned to go, saying one last thing over her shoulder. "Don't drink when I'm not around, you lightweight." Usagi opened her mouth, but was unable to form an insult. Instead, she clutched the bag tightly.

_*XXX*_

Smiling at the memory, Usagi placed the bag under her desk. '_Maybe she's not so bad after all.'_

*XXX*

Rei sat spinning a globe in class, not at all listening to the instructor like Makoto and Minako were. She looked at the desk next to her, still empty.

Usagi went into the fire escape, taking a look around. Sighing, she shrugged and went back inside.

*XXX*

Ami played once again in the woods, not noticing her visitor. Usagi was watching from behind a tree, but still clearly saw the tears roll down the girl's face while she played. Nodding to herself, she made a decision.

*XXX*

"Ah, Michiru! What brings you here?"

The violinist turned. "Oh? It's just matters regarding me dropping out of school. I wanted to see you again before I left, so this is perfect."

Usagi rocked slowly on her heels. "You're really leaving then? But I haven't been able to thank you, or even repay the favor."

Michiru smiled a bit sadly. "Dont talk like that, you'll make me sad. It was more me repaying a favor than anything. From the moment I met you, I knew you were the one whom Ami talked about with a smile in her face."

Usagi looked at her feet sadly. "But still...

*XXX*

Ami made her way into the pool area, but stopped when she heard voices. Cautiously, she peeked around and saw Usagi and Michiru talking. Keeping herself hidden, she curiously watched and listened as Usagi suddenly got up and knelt in front of Michiru.

"Ms. Kaioh, I know I have no right to make this request, even though I know why you're doing it, but please, I'm begging you, don't leave."

Michiru looked down at the girl shocked. "Please, don't do this. Is this about Ami?"

"I don't know much about Ami." Usagi could feel herself beginning to cry. "But I do know one thing: You are the only one who can make her truly smile. She doesn't do it often, but when it happens, it lights up an entire room and everyone can feel the warmth. If you leave, she may never smile again."

Michiru cleared her throat and tried to blink the tears from her eyes. "Come on, please stand up." She stood Usagi up and sat her down next to her. "I believe that when it comes to deciding what to do, it's akin to buying something in a foreign place. If you don't get it then, there may never be a second chance and you'll end up regretting it. Ami is important to me, and I think I am to her as well. That's why I think she wouldn't want me to have any regrets. Do you understand?"

Usagi looked down, ashamed. "Yes. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No! I'm glad you did. That means I won't feel so bad about this next request. " Michiru turned fully towards her companion and clutched her hands. "Please, be the one to make Ami smile once more."

*XXX*

Usagi was walking off school grounds, still thinking about what Michiru had said. Then she stopped. Standing in front of her was Ami. But she didn't look like she usually did. She looked mad, and it was a bit terrifying.

"What the heck are you?" Ami said, glaring.

"Wh-what?"

"Who told you to make that sort of request? No, that wasn't asking. That was begging. Don't you have any pride?"

"It's not that I don't have any pride, I just could stand to see the agony you're in."

"What's it to you?" Ami was silent for a moment, staring away. Then, she swiveled gaze back at Usagi.  
>"Get out of my sight."<p>

End Chapter

A slight cliffhanger this time! What will happen regarding Ami, Usagi, and Michiru? Will Risa Hino present a problem for Rei? I actually debated whether I should make Rei's father the jerk rather than the mother, but then I realized some of her scenes wouldn't make sense as a guy. Please give me feed back!


	7. Chapter 7

Girls Over Flowers

Episode 7: A New Beginning

Previously:

Ami stared coldly at Usagi. "Get out of my sight."

*XXX*

The two girls stared at each other. Usagi wiped her eyes and walked past Ami. Ami stood there a while longer, staring blankly at the sky. The bathe turned to get on her motorcycle.

*X*

Ami knew she was taking the turns too fast but couldn't bring herself to care. Cars honked as she took illegal turns and cut others off.

*XXX*

Usagi, Rei, Minako and Makoto were gathered at the airport, waiting anxiously. "Nothing but bad luck around you. What's the point of being as luminous as we are? Such a black hole." Rei muttered.

Usagi looked over to Rei. "Rei, can I ask you something?"

"Wouldn't you ask no matter my answer? Just be yourself. Demureness doesn't suit you."

"Would hiding emotions from the one you love be the right thing?"

"As if!"

Usagi was surprised at her answer. What?"

"That's like ignoring them. If the world ended tomorrow, why die with regret?"

"Hino Rei!"

"What?"

"You might not be a complete dolt."

Rei smirked back at her. "Are you just now coming to that realization? It's better to regret what actions you took instead of what you didn't do. That's my philosophy." Usagi stared hard at her and Rei looked away. "I guess Ami isn't coming..."

Usagi sighed sadly and looked at the ground.

*XXX*

Michiru had finally arrived and was preparing to depart. "Be well everyone. Stay out of trouble!" She went down the line, hugging Minako first.

"Have fun! I'll come visit you soon, after all it is the city of loooove."

"You better hold an exhibition."

Makoto was next. "Take care of your health. If you take the wrong case and get in trouble, I'll send someone."

"You better come yourself, Casanova."

Rei looked away uncomfortably. "Onee-San, why are you doing that 'starting afresh stuff? You have your own company, I just don't understand women like you."

"Do you realize It's been years since you called me that sincerely?"

"You're cool, so I'm acknowledging you as my sister. Is there a problem?"

Michiru laughed and moved to Usagi. "Usagi. I have something for you." She reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of beautiful black heels. "Take these."

"I couldn't... These are too much."

"Black isn't my color anyways. I prefer white. Please take them."

"I-Thank you!"

Michiru gave her a small smile. "I'll pray everyday those shoes will take you great places. And... Don't forget what I said!"

Usagi smiled back. "Take care of yourself!" The two hugged and Michiru stepped back, looking at them all. It was clear she was trying to wait as long as possible.

"Could it be you and Ami said your goodbyes at the house?"

"No, she's been gone all day. She sent a car to get me."

"Aaah. Well then..."

Michiru looked on sadly. "Then I suppose I'll say bye now." She bowed and walked away. Soon after she'd disappeared, they turned and walked away.

*XXX*

"What a heartless bastard. How could she not come?"

The four were conversing as they walked through the airport.

Rei shook her head. "You guys call ME the cruel one. I'm telling you it's Ami."

Minako agreed. "She seems so serene, but once she turns her back, on you, she's the scariest."

"Talking like that behind my back like that is a bit harsh." They all stopped and turned towards the sound. Ami stood behind them, smiling slightly.

"You..." Rei trailed off.

"Oh, what's this?" Makoto and Minako chuckled slightly. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, about three hours ago."

"You got here before us didn't look around for a peek?"

Usagi, who had been watching quietly, broke in. "What is this? What are you doing here? Go after her! If she can't stay here, you go to her." Ami looked surprised at her brashness but said nothing. "Didn't you say you loved her? Is hiding behind a pole your way of showing love? What right do you have to say its love when you act like that?

Ami stared for a second before laughing and reaching into her pocket as everyone looked on curiously. She pulled out a ticket. "I'm on the next flight. I was here early to check in my luggage. "

Usagi was too shocked to speak, so Rei did. "Mizuno Ami!"

Makoto laughed behind her. "You little rascal."

Minako added in her opinion. "You really love surprising people. How did you get the idea to do that?"

"From a certain bunny of course." Ami pulled Usagi in front of her.

"What?" The S4 pulled her into a hug and pushed her around playfully.

*XXX*

Ami turned and smiled at Usagi. "Thank you for everything. You helped me realize I needed to be honest with myself. You also taught me to have courage and to beg sometimes. I'm glad to have met someone like you." Ami closer towards her, holding her head in her hands. As Usagi closed her eyes, she laid a kiss on her forehead, much to the surprise of the others. Stepping back, Ami took a deep breath and smiled. "Bye everyone!" With a wave, she disappeared into the crowd.

"Later!"

"Don't get in trouble!"

Rei was too shocked to say a word, and stared around, while Usagi smiled brightly and blushed.

_'Bye bye, Mizuno Ami.'_

*XXX*

Rei and Usagi leaned outside her car on the side of the road, looking to the sky as a plane passed over head. Usagi looked sadly at her drink while Rei was still thinking over earlier events. After looking around and thinking, she set her cup on the top of the car and stood in front of her companion. She leaned in close and Usagi immediately leaned away, holding her drink in front of her.

"Tsukino Usagi."

"W-w-wh-what?"

"I want you to open your ears to what I'm about to say. I will only say it once, so listen very carefully. Tsukino Usagi you and I-"

Usagi stared as Rei's lips moved to say the other part of her sentence as a plane passed loudly overhead. Rei walked into her car with a smile.

"But... What did she say?"

*XXX*

The cafeteria screamed loudly as Rei walked in. Her hair was up in a bun and covered with a beanie, she looked much different. She stood right in front of where Usagi sat eating with Rino.

"4 o'clock on Saturday. In front of Tokyo Tower. Even a minute late and you're dead." With that, the heiress walked away, leaving Usagi to glare at her back.

*XXX*

"Alright Usagi, you understand the plan don't you?"

Usagi nodded seriously to her mother. "You get food, while I work on clothing. Grab as much as I can, regardless of sizes." The two nodded to each other as they readied themselves for the four o'clock sale.

*XXX*

Rei waited in front of Tokyo Tower, steaming. "It's been an hour already. Where is she...?"

*CXX*

"Waaaah, we came out with a ton!" The two had spent 5 hours in the store, shopping in the blowout sale.

_'4 o'clock in front of Tokyo Tower'_ Usagi glanced up at the dark sky. "There's no way..."

"What are you mumbling about?"

"Mama, would you wait for someone in the cold for five hours?"

"Of course not. No normal person would."

Usagi nodded and kept walking confidently. "I thought so too." Then she stopped for a moment and thought a bit longer. "That crazy girl!" She put her stuff down on their cart and bowed to her mother. "Go home first! I have something a I forgot to do."

*XXX*

Usagi arrived in front of the tower and glanced around. As she hoped, it was deserted. "What was I thinking? It's even snowing! Nobody would wait in this kind of..." She trailed off as she turned. There was Rei, sitting on a bench, covered in snow.

Usagi ran over to her and put an umbrella over her head. The dark haired girl looked up. "You... Do you know what time it is?"

"I should be the one asking that! What are you doing here? I never said I would come."

Rei looked down childishly. "Well, you're here now, so what's it matter? So what are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean by ME?"

"Who's fault is it that I'm in this state? Honestly..."

Usagi gripped the breaks and was about to leave when she took a good look at the girl in front of her. Her long black hair was practically white from the snow, and despite her thick coat, she shivered horribly. _'She stayed out here, just for me...'_

Usagi smiled gently and put a hand on Rei's shoulder. "Come, I'll buy you a nice warm drink." As she pulled Rei to stand up, the taller girl's legs gave out and she flopped onto Usagi. No matter how the blonde attempted to move, the immobile girl followed.

"Carry me you tardy." Usagi grimaced at the comment and promptly kicked her shin, waking her legs up. She smiled in triumph as Rei held her leg in pain.

*XXX*

As Rei brushed the snow off her, Usagi put in a few coins and bought a drink. She held it out to her companion, who stared at it. "This is ¥300 coffe!"

"You thug, don't you know a scam when you see it? I don't even drink this sort of stuff."

As Usagi stood up from getting her own drink, she replied. "Just try it. It's the best! Now follow me." As they walked away, Rei sipped at her drink and was surprised. '_It's not ALL bad I suppose'_

*XXX*

"Wow!" Rei was amazed. The two sat on a railing, staring at the sky.

"I told you. Amazing, huh? It's like drinking coffee in a sky lounge.

"Tsk tsk. You can't run a business, not even a mom and pop."

"Excuse me?"

"¥3600. You have to include tax and service tips."

"Even the rich know this stuff? Wow!"

"Just pretending to not know. How can one become rich and not know the stuff like that?"

Usagi smiled and turned back towards the sky. "WOW! So many stars!"

"Blech. Ack! "Rei broke into a coughing fit as she choked on her drink in laughter. "Oi! Those aren't stars, they're satellites!"

"Are you an idiot? How can there be so many satellites?"

"Are you joking? Of COURSE they're satellites."

"Pfft. What do you know?"

"What was that, Commoner?"

"You heard me, Stupid!"

"You're the dumb one."

"You're dumber."

*CXXX*

The custodian walked over to the doors and glanced from the entrance. Just as he was about to go further in, his phone rang. "You're there already? Alright, I'm on my way." Quickly, he locked the doors and left, turning off the lights as he went.

*XXX*

"Do-" the argument was cut off my the lights switching off.

"H-hey, why is it so dark?" Usagi said worriedly. She walked to the entrance they'd used and was horrified to see it locked. "H-hello? Anybody there? There are still people here!"

Rei followed her voice to the door and tried to open it. Next to her, Usagi freaked out. "Calm down. I'll just call someone." She patted her pockets, looking for her phone. "Wh-where's my phone?"

"You don't have it?!"

"What about you?"

"I don't carry one..."

"H-How does one not have a phone?" Rei cursed and looked around before glaring at Usagi. "This situation is your fault."

"Mine?! In what way? I'm not the idiot who waited in the cold for hours!"

"I was excited okay? That was the first time... I've ever waited for someone."

Usagi studied the floor as Rei furiously shook the door. "What are we gonna do?"

*CXXX*

"Aough Aough." Rei had a bad cough as the two stepped into an out of order elevator. It was still freezing and the two sat on opposite sides.. Rei continued to cough as Usagi got up.

"Move over."

"Why?"

Rather than respond, Usagi squeezed herself next to Rei and stared out the glass window.

"I'm sorry" She said eventually.

"F-for what?"

"This. It really is my fault."

"You finally admit it."

"But how could an heiress like you do this? Waiting on the snow for 5 hours and your family said nothing? Butlers, bodyguard, even a driver! Where are they?"

"I let them go." Rei said quietly.

"Why?"

"I was trying to adjust to a commoner's level. "

"What a struggle."

"Hey Odango."

"WHAT?"

C-can I t-tell you the tr-truth?" Rei was so cold she stuttered.

"What is it?" Rei leaned on towards her, causing Usagi to scoot as far away as possible. "Quit it! What do you want? Say it over there!"

"I know..." Rei's eyes rolled into her head and her body fell limply on Usagi's.

"You perv! What are you trying to do? Stay away!" No matter what, she didn't respond. "Hey... Rei? REI! Get off me. Three seconds! One... Two... Two and a half... Three!" Rei still didn't move. "Three! Three!" Eventually she pushed her off. Rei leaned against the door and coughed heavily, before falling silent, leaning weakly against the door.

"Rei... Are you okay?" Usagi realized how pale Rei was and carefully felt her forehead. "Oh! You're burning hot! Are you okay?"

"Uuungh."

"Are you sick? I guess you must be, being that warm..."

"I-I-I'm cold"

"Cold?" Usagi stood up and looked around as another coughing fit started, accompanied by sniffling. Usagi reached into her backpack and pulled out her new blanket. She quickly spread it over Rei.

"Wh- whaddya doin?"

"If you wrap your head, you'll be warmer."

"Aaaagh." Usagi pulled the sick girl closer, to share her warmth, and eventually fell asleep.

*XXX*

"Nnngh." Rei woke up and looked around. She remembered the situation and sat up straight. Biting her lip as she looked over at the sleeping girl, she took off one of the blankets and covered her with it. Then, she grabbed the pen Usagi had tried to stab her with and twirled it, smiling slightly. Then, she uncapped it...

*CXX*

The custodian came in to service the elevator and was surprised to find the two teens there, covered in blankets and cuddled together.

Usagi awoke first and shook Rei. "We're saved! Wake up!"

*XXX*

"Get in. I'll take you home."

"No thanks, I have to think of what to say to my parents."

Rei grinned. "Then shall I teach you something, an excuse?" She leaned over and whispered something in Usagi's ear. Immediately, the blonde turned red and kicked Rei's leg, hard.

"Ah, ah, ah..."

Out of sigh, an unknown person stared at the candid shots of the heiress leaning over her friend.

*XXX*

Usagi took a deep breath, then opened her door, where her family was lined up in the corridor. She fell to her knees and folded her hands. "I'm sorry! I'll never do it again, forgive this sin!"

"BANZAI!" Her family let off poppers as her mom spoke.

"What sin? The heir of which company did you save?"

"Hino Corp!" Her brother replied.

"And how important is Hino Corp to the economy?"

"VERY!"

"So, saving the heir to Hino Corp is like saving Japan itself. How is that a sin?"

Usagi looked confusedly at her parents. "Huh?"

"The young mistress... What was her name?"

"Hino Rei Mama! Hino Rei!"

"Ah! Young mistress Hino Rei told us that you were with her, and not to hold you accountable. And to thank us, she sent these!" They all crowded around the table, full of nice clothes.

"Honey, don't forget how polite she was! Ah, the rich have impeccable manners." Her father clapped and danced happily.

"Oh yes! She even said she'd come by personally to check on us."

Usagi frowned and walked into her room. As she looked at the window, she thought about what Rei had said outside the tower.

_'Tell them you were with me. I'll take responsibility for you.'_

"Is that what she meant...?"

*CXX*

Ms. Usagi, you look so pretty today!"

"Yes yes, so beautiful!"

Usagi nodded her thanks to the unfamiliar girls. All day, she'd been getting random compliments, invitations, and greetings.

"Usagi! Come see this!" Rino grabbed her hand and dragged her to the large TV. On the screen, in big letters over a picture of her and Rei read a caption.

'Common girl Tsukino Usagi wins heart of the famous Hino Rei!'

"That... That..! Oooh, I'll kill her."

"S4! S4!"

The three members walked over and read the screen. Minako leaned over to Rei. "Hey? Is this true?"

Rei chuckled. "This is..."

"Absolutely not! NO! NOO! Not true at all!

"Of course it's true." Rei put an arm around Usagi and walked off, despite her protests as Rino looked on sadly, eyes filling with tears.

*CXX*

Usagi looked over at the empty seat. Rino had been out for nearly a week. "What happened? how sick is she?"

*XXX*

"Here!" Usagi plopped the little bunny plushie into Rino's lap.

"What's this?"

"Press the button on the side!"

Rino pushed it, and out rang Usagi's voice, childishly singing for her to get well. She laughed and looked at her friend with a slight smile.

"Thank you, Usagi."

"Have you been feeling well?"

"Yes, just a bit light headed... Say Usagi, that think about you and Ms. Hino, is it true?"

"Of course not! Just a rumor."

"But she seems to really like you..."

"Ha! Her? After what she does? Doesn't that seem a bit absurd?"

Rino tossed the plushie in her hands a bit. "I- I suppose it does seems a bit silly."

"Right?"

Rino ran her hands over the animal before breaking out into giggles. She suddenly jumped out of bed.

"Rino!"

"Usagi! Lets go have fun! I'm feeling so much better now!"

"Oh... Well..."

"Just give me a moment!"

*XXX*

Usagi fiddled around in Rino's room.

While waiting she caught sight of a book. '_Mugen Primary yearbook?'_ She took it off the shelf, but just as she was going to flip it open, Rino snatched it.

"What are you doing touching people's things? What are you so curious about?!"

Usagi took a step back in fear at her friend's wrath. "Sorry."

Rino clutched the book tightly. "I wrote weird stuff in it. It's a little embarrassing." She shuffled back to Usagi and out the book away. "Sorry for getting mad."

"No... I shouldn't have been touching it."

Trying to break the now awkward atmosphere, Rino grabbed her friend's hand. "Come! Lets get ready!"

*XXX*

Minako and Makoto played chess in Rei's room as Rei cleaned her telescope. "Are you serious Rei?"

"About what?" She looked at Minako, who had spoken.

"About Tsukino of course."

"Of course it's real."

Makoto lifted an eyebrow. "You're saying that, knowing what it means for us?"

Minako spoke again. "Freedom for is is limited to dating. Have you forgotten who makes the final decision?"

"Oh, I thought you were just saying how grown you were? Was it just show?

"What does being a real woman mean to you, Rei?"

"Someone who takes responsibility beginning to end."

Makoto stared intensely. "Till the end?"

"That's right! Till the end." She patted the telescope and smiled happily as she exited, leaving her friends to stare after her.

*XXX*

The music thumped loudly on the club, and Usagi felt extremely out of place. The boy band on stage had cute members, and at one point it had seemed like he was singing directly to her. Rino soon came over to where she was saying and said something, but she couldn't hear.

"What?"

"I said do you want to dance?"

"No! I'll just watch!" Rino shrugged and handed her a drink, before going back to dancing. Usagi sniffed the drink, but couldn't bring herself to taste it.

Rino danced madly with an extremely cute guy, and watched Usagi's movements out of the corner of her eye. Then, someone bumped into her, spilling her drink.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Rino snarled at the girl and drew her hand back and laid a slap so hard the girl fell to the ground. Rino stared coldly at her. "What, so you feel wronged? Ugly people should at least be able to dance! Honestly, what were you thinking, coming here with that figure. Humph. What a whore."

*XXX*

Naru wiped tables down as Umino continued to bother here. "Naru, you're not going anywhere, right?

"And if I do?"

"No! Don't go! Stay with me!"

"Geez! What sort of nonsense is this? Go back in the kitchen fool!"

The door chimed as a customer walked in. Naru turned and bowed. "Welco-" her eyes widened at the beautiful blonde girl in front of her.

"Does a Tsukino Usagi work here?"

Naru nodded wordlessly, too mesmerized to speak.

"I don't see her."

"Her day off..."

"And you are her friend?"

"Y-yes."

Since when?"

"Kindergarten."

"Perfect!" The blonde grabbed her arm and dragged the unsuspecting girl from the restaurant.

Umino came back to the empty doing room. "I knew it!" He said depressingly.

*XXX*

Naru studied Minako's workshop carefully as the blonde walked in. "I'm saying this in case Tsukino gets hurt. As her best friend, I want you to give her good advice." She set the tea down. "After all, these sorts of things matter to girls."

"What kind of advice? Like don't look at trees you can't climb? Or maybe, you are a toy to be passed around by bored heiresses so accept it when they lose interest? "

"Oi oi, don't get mad now. When cuties like you are angry it's a bit scary." Minako smiled charmingly as she poured Naru tea. "I can tell by the attitude you and Usagi are good friends."

"Oh please. Boys and girls may swoon after that beautiful face and sweet talk, but not me! I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear you speak!"

Naru got up to leave, but stomped back to the table and sipped the tea. "The more I think about it, it becomes more infuriating! That GIRL started this, not Usagi! She never wished to climb that tee, do you hear me?!" She stomped out the door as Makoto walked in, surprised at her anger.

"Yo, Mina. What could you have done now? "

"I'm wounded Mako, who says I did anything?"

"A GIRL just walked out of here in anger. That means one thing."

"Humph. Whatever. She wasn't my type anyways." Minako grumpily sipped her tea.

"And what type is she?"

"The ones that start out funny or romantic, but end with a tearful good bye. Tacky isn't my style you know."

*XXX*

Usagi walked through a hallway to a separate part of the club. Not paying attention, she accidentally knocked over a guitar case. She flailed over herself to catch it. "S-Sorry!"

"No need to be so desperate." She looked up at... '_Rei?'_ No, this was most certainly a guy. The long black hair and intense amethyst eyes were extremely similar and reminded her of the arrogant girl.

"But it's important, therefore it shouldn't fall."

"Eh, if you say so..." Usagi leaned awkwardly against the wall and absently took a sip of the drink.

The man stood up and looked at her. "Don't you feel a bit suffocated?"

Usagi thought for a second, then nodded.

*XXX*

Usagi leaned over the bar and out the window, staring absently. She turned towards the man who sat there with her. He smiled and began to strum a familiar tune. Usagi widened her eyes... It was Ami's song! She stared hard at him. Under the light, his hair seemed more blue, and his closed eyes gave a more feminine look, causing him to resemble the violinist more. As he played, she imagined watching Ami on the woods, playing so sweetly. She could almost feel the wind blowing...

She sighed as the song ended and she took another long drink. "Thank you for that!"

"I'll play another piece before heading down. "He played more eerie tune, and her vision began to blur. The faster he played, the more everything seemed to spin. The bottle crashed to her floor seconds before she did.

*XXX*

Usagi felt like she was on clouds when she woke up. "Aaaahhh, I'm thirsty." She sleepily reached over for a glass of water and as she drank she looked around the room. 'How did I get here?' Her mind began to take in what she was seeing. Her clothes were scattered about the room and on the mirror was scrawled...

**_'Thanks for last night!'_**

"What? No... THAT CAN'T BE!"

*XXX*

Rei sat in front of a mirror, her hair was being impeccably styled and in it's naturally straight form.

Minako rolled her her neck back. "Ah, but why the outfits?"

"They're nice every once in a while, you know you like that skirt."

Makoto was looking on shocked. "Wow. You curl that damn thing so often, I'm surprised it went back to straight.

"Please tell me this won't be an every morning thing."

"We'll see. Make sure you do it right! I need to look good! _'I hate your awful terrible attitude, your arrogant walk and idiotic hair! You never wear the uniform and bully others!'_

*Cxx*

The members unwrapped a lollipop as they walked down the hall, wearing Mugen Gakuen boys (Mako) and girls outfits (Rei and Minako). "Lets go!"

*Xxx*

Usagi walked slowly into the school. "There's no way! Nu uh! How can I not remember a thing? Let's calm down. If something DID happen, then why is everything normal? "

She was soon grabbed by some girls and pushed around. "Hey what are you doing?"

Kaorinite snarled. "You still have the cheek to say such things, after what you did?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Playing innocent huh? Let's go girls!" The trio dragged her down the steps and in front of a TV.

"I wonder how long you'll deny this!" Usagi looked at the screen in horror. A blurred out man's face made the peace sign as her sleeping body rested on his.

"Cheating on Rei is like cheating on us! Insulting the S4 is like insulting us! You dirty disgrace to Mugen High!"

As Usagi stared at the screen the S4 came down the stairs, curious to the commotion. "What are you doing? Who do you think you are to pick on her?"

Usagi looked over and took Rei's outfitted and straightened form in. Telulu quickly cut in. "Hino-Senpai! Don't be fooled by her innocent demeanor!"

Rei looked over to the TV, which Usagi attempted to cover. "It's a lie! None of this is true!"

Rei pushed her out of the way and stared blankly at the screen before Usagi jumped back in front.

It was a moment before she spoke, but when she did her voice was low and her eyes slightly teary. "How can this be a lie? There are pictures to prove it."

"I don't know! I think I was tricked."

"Is this the type of person you are? Is this the woman that you are? Someone tried to trap you and you fell so easily?!" Rei's voice steadily grew in anger and volume.

Usagi looked tearfully back at her, before standing straight. "Hino Rei, I don't care if you believe me. I don't know why I'm defending myself over such stupidity. I- I really don't know what happening!"

Rei grabbed the front of her uniform. "I have only one question. Is the girl in the picture you?" Usagi bit her lip but didn't answer. Rei let go of her soon. "You said you cared not if I believed you. Well, that's right. The name Tsukino Usagi means nothing to me now." She turned and walked away, her long black hair swishing and her bangs covering the tear filled eyes.

*XXX*

*POW* *POW* *POW* The three girls shot guns at the range, but Rei by far was dominating the targets. Her large black glasses covered her eyes and they couldn't see her expression, but they knew it was twisted in fury and sadness.

*XXX*

Rei ran ahead of Makoto and Minako to their cars. She immediately climbed in her red sports car and screeched from the curb.

"This is bad. She might kill someone like that."

Makoto nodded in agreement. "This is the first time since Setsuna-Nee got married I've seen her like this." The two climbed in their respective card and drive after Rei, who had nearly run over several students and a checkpoint.

*XXX*

"You can't do anything?" The ladies at the front desk shook their heads at the information asked to give. Usagi looked around sadly. She had no leads. As she walked in the lobby, she realized people were pointing and staring. Her face burned in embarrassment as she tried to hide it and walked away.

*XXX*

Makoto crossed her arms and studied the picture. "It's imperative that we find this guy! You met him at the club, right?"

"Yeah, but they had no idea when I went back. "

Minako thought for a moment. "Was there anything on the bedroom? Like a business card?"

"Yeah! A weird memo on the mirror. 'Thanks for last night' in red lipstick."

Minako raised an eyebrow. "Was it yours?"

"Nope."

"Then it must belong to that guy!" Naru clapped her hands in realization.

"Three people." Naru looked at Umino, who had spoken.

"What nonsense is that?" Minako frowned and looked closer.

"Actually, he may be right. These photos don't look like selca*. That means a third person must have taken them."

Makoto looked interested."The owner of the lipstick? Then, she glanced at the screen. "Hey, enlarge that. Is that dust?" The image became large and a scorpion tattoo was seen on the mysterious man's shoulder. Makoto chuckled. "I can work with that. Let me call some people."

Minako pumped her fist. "Finally. Well take care of it from here, Tsukino. Don't worry."

Usagi bowed gratefully. "Thank you so much!"

Umino blushed slightly. "Such beautiful girls, they must be from Andromeda!"

*XX*

Minako pushed the scorpion photo towards the tattoo artist who glanced but shook his head. Makoto pulled out her wallet and slapped down a few thousands. The artist scribbled a name down and passed it over.

*xxx*

The manager sighed before speaking. "Well ladies, it's a bit complicated."

Minako leaned forward. "How's that? I hear he's number one."

Makoto nodded understandingly from the couch. "Aaah. If we take away number one, you suffer financially."

"Yes. Thank you for understanding."

Minako chuckled. "But mister, if we don't get him, we may need to close this place down. How's that?"

"What?!" He nearly dropped his cigarette.

Makoto nodded along. "Take about a month I'd say. Well, with my dad's reputation, you have until next week. We're called the S4 for a reason."

"Wh-huh?"

"You own the place next door right?" Minako was smiling devilishly.

Makoto pursed her lips. "We can start there tomorrow."

Minako sighed. "Well if you hand him over, I can give you a new number one, possibly two."

"I'm sorry if I'm not honest

I know it's hard to hear the truth

I love you and only you I promise

And I want to see you right now"

Minako smiled and winked to the girls watching her. Every girl was enraptured by her beautiful voice and were flocking in like ants. The manager was pushed aside as they rushed to see the girl on stage. He took off his glasses and sighed.

Makoto twirled the girl as she screamed in laughter. A line was steadily building as people got in line to dance to a song of their choice with THE Kino Makoto. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her man talking to the manger. She quickly dipped her current partner and winked before standing her upright and taking off.

The large men held the bleeding guy up as Makoto held his chin, shocked at what she'd just heard. "You said WHO hired you?"

*XXX*

Rei stood still as a statue, arrow in hand. Her hair was tied up and she wore a traditional archer's outfit. With practiced precision she drew the bow back and released it. It not only hit the center target, but plowed straight through it. She brought out another bow and stared at it. Just as she was about to put it away, quick as lighting she put it on her bow, got into position and fired. It landed next to the woman who had suddenly appeared in the room's head. She simply stuck out a key card, unphased by her near death.

*CXX*

"And so x must equal d(t)..." No one in the class was paying attention as they passed around a note, laughing quietly. It arrived at Rino's desk.

_'_**Everyone is invited to the tomato party for commoner Tsukino Usagi!'**

She looked over nervously to said girl, keeping the note as she debated her choices. Then, a slow smile creeped upon her face.

*CXX*

Usagi rode her bike through the commons unsuspectingly. She didn't notice the rope pulled across the sidewalk until her bike tripped over it, sending her flying through the air. She hit the ground hard and bled. Behind her, the pranksters congratulated themselves.

*XXX*

Rei stood in front of the hotel room. Just as she prepared to stick the card in, she turned and left. Then, paused. Slowly, she turned back around and opened the door. On the bed lay the pictures of Usagi and the man. After rifling through them, she threw them to the ground and ripped a pillow in half, cursing as she threw it.

"You shouldn't be upset. Why are you so angry over a wench like her? That doesn't make sense." Rino stood behind Rei, watching her movements. She walked closer behind her. "Wake up, this isn't right! Hino Rei shouldn't be like this. It's not fair!"

"You... Aren't you Usagi's friend?" Rei grabbed her neck. "How can a friend say such words?"

Rino looked tearfully at Rei. "Because she took you from me." She was thrown to the ground as Rei tried to leave, but Rino got up and hugged her from behind. "Don't go! Please..."

"Get off of me." Rei forcefully pushed her arms off.

"Why her and not me? What is it about her?!"

Rather than answer the sobbing girl, Rei walked from the room thinking.

_'Its wrong Rei! All lies!'_

_'How can it be a lie with proof?'_

_'I don't know. Someone's tricking me!_' Rei clenched her fists. "Usagi, I should have believed you!"

£XXX*

Usagi watched her bike burn and listened to their laughter. She'd finally had enough and tried standing. Immediately, the students threw eggs and tomatoes. The fired fire extinguisher fluid on her. Usagi choked and fell weakly to her knees.

_'I can't... I can't do this anymore.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

*Selca = Self captured/ Self camera

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that! Ami has taken off to Paris to be with her love, but how long before she returns? Now that Rei has seen the error of her ways will she come to Usagi's rescue? Find out next week when I finish the chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Previously:

'Its wrong Rei! All lies!'

'How can it be a lie with proof?'

'I don't know. Someone's tricking me!' Rei clenched her fists. "Usagi, I should have believed you!'

£XXX*

Usagi watched her bike burn and listened to their laughter. She'd finally had enough and tried standing. Immediately, the students threw eggs and tomatoes. The fired fire extinguisher fluid on her. Usagi choked and fell weakly to her knees.

_'I can't... I can't do this anymore.'_

*XXX*

Episode 8: True Feelings Revealed

Usagi couldn't do this anymore. They were too cruel. Would anyone save her?

'_Did they throw eggs at you?_

_Get something warm to drink._

_People will think you're crazy if you walk around without shoes!'_

_'Shes not coming... Ami won't save me this time...'_ Usagi curled into a ball as the students fired more extinguisher fluid on her.

"STOP! Get out!" '_Rei...?'_ It was indeed Rei, stomping through the courtyard. She punched faces and broke noses, threw bodies and balloons. Then she walked to Usagi and bent down, holding her close.

"I'm sorry. " Then she lifted her into her arms and walked from the courtyard. Her bodyguards tried to take the girl from her, but she pushed past them, not caring if her clothes were becoming stained.

"I didn't do it. I really didn't do it." Usage whispered weakly into her chest.

Rei fought back tears at her stupidity. "That's enough. Stop talking now. "

"You still don't believe me?"

Rei clutched her closer. "I do! I do believe you!" Usagi closed her eyes as tears of relief ran down her cheeks.

*XXXX*

Rei was bent in front of Usagi, cleaning her injuries. "Stay still. Geez. What were you thinking? When all that was going on, the 38th strategy is to escape. You stupid and ignorant... Your IQ is a single digit right? It's that of an Orangutan I bet."

"What was that?"

"You heard me! Isn't it true?"

"Who's ignorant here? It's the 36th strategy you dolt! Even I know that!"

"Close your eyes." Rei grabbed a towel and began to dab the cut on Usagi's nose.

"It hurts!"

"Come on!" Rei's eyes traveled to Usagi's lips. Her hand froze and her face became red. "Wipe it yourself!" She quickly exited the restroom and stood outside. Closing the door behind her, she grabbed her chest and fanned herself. '_That was weird.'_

*XXX*

Rino walked carefully into the room behind Makoto and in front of Minako. In front of a window stood Rei, cold as ever. Makoto handed her a yearbook. She opened it and looked through the faces, until she came to the one scratched out. She stared hard at Rino, and who had a flashback.

_*XXX*_

Kindergarten. Recess time. Minako made pottery, Makoto played a game, Ami fiddled with a sax and Rei looked at a picture book. Across the table, a young girl drew a picture, staring adoringly at Rei.

As Rei set down her picture book and started walking around, a bee flew on her. She immediately freaked out, flailing and near tears. Then the artist quickly swatted at it with her picture until it went away and then brushed off Rei's clothes. Rei caught sight of the picture and tore it from her grasp. She threw it to the floor and stomped on it.

"Stop! Don't do that..."

"Ugly thing! Who's your friend? I'll never be your friend and I'll NEVER marry you! You want to be kicked out of kindergarten?"

"Stop it!" Rei pushed her to the ground and looked down at her, almost with pity.

"Pumpkin face! People like you won't do. Go home. Get lost, ugly!"

"Why are you mean? Don't do this!" She broke into tears as Rei left her sitting on the ground.

_*XXX*_

Rino clenched her fists at the memory. "You don't know my life after that. I couldn't go outside, because I was too disgusted by myself. I finally went to Germany, where I was in constant agony due to my plastic surgery every two years. My only thought the entire time was the expression you wear now. The one you have when treating others like filthy swine. I never forgot it."

"I don't remember it. However, it seems I've done something to be sorry over. "

"No! I don't want sorry! Look at me, aren't I pretty now? I did this for you. I've dreaming of this moment. Say it! Say it!" She tugged hard at Rei's sleeve. "Say you like Touma Rino! Please say it..." She broke down into sobs at Rei's stoic expression.

Rei scowled coldly. "How pitiful. You're pathetic. Then and now, you're nothing but a bug. No, you're worse now. That girl had a beautiful heart and soul." With that she threw the book to the floor and left, leaving Rino to sob as she held it.

*XXX*

Usagi stared out the window of the room when Rei came in. "What do you want now?"

"I came because I have something to do."

"Something to do? Oh forget it." She looked around the room with a grimace.

"What is it Odango?"

"You drag me to your house for every little thing!"

"Would you have preferred I take you bloodied and covered in shit to your home? I'm sure your parents would have loved that." Rei said sarcastically. "I sent someone to tell them, so they won't worry. I also threw out your clothes and bag."

"Why? It just needed some washing and mending."

"How could you fix a piece of crap like that and wear it? I ordered you a new one."

"Don't do things with no permission! " Rei lunged and covered the girl's mouth.

"Shut up! Did you boil and eat a train's heart? You're the size of a bell on a cats collar!"

"Meh mofehack!"

"What?" She lifted her hand up.

"The smokestack! Not heart."

"Oh please. How can one eat a smokestack? What should be eaten is a heart. " Usagi did stop for a moment. _'That does make more sense..."_

Rei grinned and crawled on the bed.

"Stay away from me!" She reached over her and grabbed the kit to tend to Usagi's injuries.

"Let's finish this, shall we?" Much gentler than before, she put bandages on her. When she had finished, Usagi was asleep. She ran hand in the blondes hair before pulling the covers up and and kissing the sleeping girl's forehead.

*XXX*

"I feel like death..." Usagi was surprised to find a butler and full maid team by the bed. They each held up a different part of the outfit.

"All your school supplies are ready Madam. However..."

"However?"

"One item needs your approval.

*X*

Usagi was wobbly on the bike, but soon rode easily around the room. She laughed happily. "However, it's so different..."

We have an entire selection for you to choose from." Usagi's eyes popped out at all the different types, but nearly died at prices.

"¥18000000? Mine definitely didn't cost that much. It was plain and cheap."

"I'm sorry madam. We looked all over, but could not replicate the burnt bike from yesterday. Can you possibly let this slide?"

"The price..." She studied the butler imploringly. He truly looked sorry. "Well, okay."

*XXX*

"We have an interesting meal for you. Over there is Roast Wagyu beef, an omelette with Alba, and truffles from Piemonte."

"Aaah, but where is Rei?" Usagi was in shock at all the different foods, but wondered where her 'lovely' hostess was.

"The young mistress departed early this morning."

To where?"

*XXX*

*Ding Dong*

"Usagi, is that you?" Shingo opened the door to reveal Hino Rei. He looked at her and immediately closed the door. Then, he dashed to his computer and googled her name. The person was definitely at the door.

"Is Usagi home?" His father called sleepily from the room.

"H-h-h..."

"Hey! I asked a question!"

"H-H-R-R..."

"Now you're stuttering? I told you that stuff was dangerous! "

"S-S-S" He pointed at the screen.

"What a beautiful young lady. A bit old for you. No?"

"She here!"

"Wha?"

"S4!"

"What's that?"

"Hino Corp's successor, Hino Rei!"

"She's HERE? At our door!?" They both ran to the door. Rei still stood there silently. She only perked an eyebrow.

"HONEY!"

"It's useless to call me like that Kenji. No ex- ex- ex-" The spoon Ikuko held clattered to the floor as Rei gave a polite bow.

*X*

Rei held a rice bowl in her hand and carefully put toppings on it. "This... Is a side dish? What bug is it?"

Shingo quickly corrected her. "Not a bug, but a fish!" He received a smack on the head from his father.

Excuse his rudeness. It's a small fish called an anchovy."

The heiress spotted another dish and punted to it. "Hey! I know that! It's uh, kal... Kal chi?"

"WAAAAH! She knows kal chi! "

*XXX*

Once more everyone crowded around the TV. The caption this time? '**Plastic surgery addiction. The past of Touma Rino.'**

"Ah, Usagi, how could some do this to you!"

"When stabbing one in the back, there are still morals!"

At the top of the stairs, shoes stopped coming down and instead listened.

"How scary and vicious. I hear plastic surgery is very painful."

"If I looked that ugly, I would have killed myself already!"

Usagi was deaf to the laughter. She turned and glared at the crowd. Then pointed. "Your eyes. Your nose. A watch. All bought with money. If you want something, you buy it, correct? All of you against her having surgery, why? Is it okay if a pretty person gets prettier, but an ugly person can't become more beautiful? It's not free. It comes after unspeakable pain. So what's so wrong? Are you saying it's bad for Rino to do it? If you are, come out! Come out NOW!" She then turned towards the one hiding behind the pillar and walked over.

"About asking your forgiveness... I won't." Usagi raised a hand to slap Rino, but put it down. She couldn't bring herself to do it. "I can't even say I'm sorry to you."

Usagi looked towards the floor then at her again. "One day, Rino. I'll forgive you. But today... Today just isn't that day." She then walked past her former friend.

*X*

Rino looked at the school from the curve. She nodded to herself, and then got into the car. "The airport." As the car pulled away, she gave her school one last smile.

_'Goodbye, Tsukino Usagi.'_

*X*

Usagi walked into classroom and looked at the bunny plushie. She pressed its hand, and out came a song. It was Rino, singing of when they would be together again. Usagi smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

*XXX*

*RING RING*

Rei tolled the small bell, bringing all in the cafeteria to attention. Grabbing Usagi's hand, she made her way proudly down the stairs. "I have a announcement. From this day forward, 2nd year Tsukino Usagi is the official girlfriend of Rei Hino."

The entire cafeteria clapped, some falling to their knees. "And as such, any offense against Usagi is an offense against me. Clear?

"Clear!"

"Don't even try!"

"Clear!"

"Do you really understand?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Oh, is that really true? I'm not sure I can agree." The entire cafeteria looked to the top of the stairs where the final member of the S4 stood.

Minako and Makoto spoke in unison. "Ami!"

Ami stopped leaning against the pillar and looked dead straight at Usagi.

"I've returned."

*XXX*

Usagi sat in a booth at their workplace while Naru brought some porridge over. "Isn't it too early for her to be back?" Usagi only nodded wordlessly. "Then, did something happen?"

"I'm not sure. But even so... Something's wrong with her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Her demeanor. It's changed somehow. There's something else different about her but I can't put my finger on it."

"Well, she did just return from Paris, maybe she's just more mature."

"Maybe..." Naru's phone suddenly rang.

"Ah, Shingo?" As she listened, her eyes widened. "Usa, there's an emergency at home."

*XXX*

"What the heck?" Usagi looked around her living room. Every inch was covered in new appliances and furniture.

"Usagi! Onee-Sama sent all this cool stuff!"

"O-Onee-Sama...?" Usagi looked confused at her brother, sitting on top of the fridge.

"Rei-Onee! She sent all this great stuff!"

Usagi wrinkled her nose at all the stuff Rei had ordered for her family. "We can't keep all of this!"

Ikuko slapped Usagi's shoulders. "Don't be so ungrateful! Of course we can keep it! We had to send back the canopy bed because it couldn't fit, so we should at least keep what is small enough for the house!"

"What are we supposed to do with it all?! There's no space to walk around. We need to return it!"

Ikuko pouted slightly. "Okay, how about this- we take it to your Uncle's storage place and keep it there for your dowry!"

Usagi glared at her mom before appealing to her other parent. "Papa!"

Kenji sighed as he stroked the brand new TV. "Alright, Alright. We'll return it... All of it." Usagi ignored his heartbroken expression and decided to seek out their wonderful benefactor.

*XXX*

Rei was engrossed with the racing game, and sat on the couch, expertly driving around. Minako sat at one of the bar stools in the lounge, surrounded by some guys she had invited, and was lavishing in their attention. Meanwhile, Makoto gave a girl a very hands on course in how to play darts.

Usagi stormed into the lounge and quickly caught sight of Rei. She stood in front if the TV. "Rei! We need to talk!"

Rei tried to look around her. "Move! I'm playing. We can talk later."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Usagi continued to block Rei's vision. This went on for a bit before she had an idea. She simply turned and pulled out the plug.

Rei exploded from her chair in an instant. "What was that for?! I was about to set a new record!"

"Rei! Don't you know it's common courtesy to ASK before practically replacing someone's house!?"

Rei scrunched her nose. "You know, I was going to replace the house, but Kaidou told me I should start small. What are you so upset for anyways? I'm your girlfriend, so I should do nice things for you!"

Usagi crossed her arms. "Did you do this to all the other girls? Spoil them with gifts? I'm not them Rei!" Rei blushed and mumbled something."What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I SAID there haven't been any others, girls or boys."

Usagi blushed at the admission. "I-well don't do it again! And what's going on here anyways? Some sort of party?"

Rei snorted. "Something like that. Since so many good things happened, I decided to have a celebration. Jealous?"

"N-no!"

"Don't worry. I don't usually let flings in here. Especially not flies."

"Flies?"

Rei gestured to behind the bar. Usagi looked over with slight shock. Ami was surrounded by girls, and didn't look the least bit uncomfortable. In fact, she had her arm around one as she showed her a picture of the Eiffel Tower. Rei spoke again. "She's been sleeping ever since she got back, and is a bit more human now. It's the first time in a while I've been able to tolerate her." Usagi could hardly hear her, as one of the girls boldly kissed Ami's cheek, and had it returned in full.

*XXX*

Usagi looked out the ledge from the fire escape. She had come here to escape all her sudden fans and ponder Ami's new behavior. "This is insane..."

"Ah, for once you speak quietly while hear." Usagi started and looked behind her to find Ami. She had removed her black vest and bow tie, leaving her with a blue button up. Although it matched well with her eyes, Usagi felt like something was missing. Ami came closer and leaned against the ledge. "Have you been well, Usagi?"

"Yes. Uh, did you have fun in Paris?"

"Well, I suppose. I learned some new things about myself."

"And when will you be returning?"

Ami finally turned to look at her. "I won't be. But what about you? Was it true, are you dating Rei?"

"I- well..."

"I suppose I returned a bit too late then. I was hoping to come back and sweep you off your feet."

"Wh-Are you serious?" Usagi could feel a blush crawling up her neck.

Ami laughed. "No, I'm kidding. But we should do it. What do you say, me and you date behind Rei's back?" As she had spoken, Ami had gotten progressively closer to Usagi's face, preventing her from moving.

"W-well- that's... Um..." Ami laughed again and turned back to the ledge, looking over the city.

"Ah, they still have that bunny mascot up? That's good. I missed it." She smiled and patted Usagi's head before leaving.

*XXX*

Usagi walked down the street, still thinking about her encounter with Ami. Suddenly, a ¥10 coin rolled in front of her. Immediately, she swooped down and grabbed it. Picking it up, she did a little dance before kissing it.

From behind a column, Rei watched the scene unfold, barely able to cover her laughs. After watching Usagi kiss the coin, she revealed herself. "Hey Odango! Is it really that easy to make you happy? Just a little coin?"

Usagi scowled at her. "Is this your coin? Here. I don't want it anymore." She threw the coin at the heiress and tried to continue walking, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Are you cold?"

Usagi looked at Rei incredulously. "What sort of question is that?! It's 20° outside! Of course I'm freezing." Rei smiled and dragged her into the car.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"H-hey! I have to get to work!"

"I've already taken care of everything. Just relax and think about what to you want to buy."

*XXX*

"Miss Rei, next time please give a bit better of a warning before trying to close the department store. They say it'll be another hour before they can get everyone out." Mr. Kaidou tried to keep up with the annoyed girl as she dragged a still protesting Usagi.

"That's too long. You! Where's that thing?" Rei stared down a random employee, a young man.

"Yes! It's right over... Er, what is the thing?"

Reinou scowled and walked last him. "Fire him." Then she found what she had been looking for: the fire alarm. She pulled it and waited as everyone fled in panic. Then she turned towards Usagi and Kaidou. "Now that wasn't so hard. Let's go!"

*XXX*

Rei held up a racy looking bikini and tried to put in the suitcase she had picked out for the trip.

"Absolutely not you pervert! I can choose what I want to wear, thank you very much!"

Rei frowned and grabbed another one, only to have it too be rejected. Followed by another, and another, and another...

"Rei! Stop trying dress me, I can pick-" Usagi cut herself off when she saw the dress Rei held. It was a strapless, mostly white with various coke red flowers on it. Rei smirked when she saw how much the other girl loved it. _'It matches perfectly with my shirt!'_

*XXX*

"Don't drag me into your plans, Rei! I won't do it! Absolutely not." Minako scowled into the phone as Rei tried to convince her. "Alright, but all those ancient tea sets, don't ever ask for them back!" She ended the call and turned towards her driver.

"Turn this thing around."

*XXX*

"Naru, promise me you won't go anywhere!" Naru blew her red hair out of her eyes as Umino hovered around her.

"Will you get out of my face? I'm not going anywhere, doofus!" As she pushed him back into the kitchen, the door chimed. "Welc- you again?" She frowned at Minako, who had walked in. "What do you want?" Then, she noticed the small tears at the corner of the blonde's eyes. "Is- is something wrong?"

Minako grabbed her hand. "Quickly! You have to come with me." She said with urgency in her voice.

"What happened?"

"Usagi... There's been an accident. If we hurry, we might be able to see her."

Naru began to tear up. "Usa's in trouble? Oh no! I need to call her parents."

Minako snatched the phone from her hand and untied the girl's apron. "I've already called them. I'll be right back." She ran into the kitchen for a moment and came back, apron less before pushing Naru out the door. "Quickly! We have to hurry!"

*XXX*

Naru leapt from car almost before it stopped in front of the jet. She ran immediately into Usagi's arms, in tears. "Usagi! You're okay..."

Said girl was thoroughly confused. "Was there a problem before?"

Naru nodded and whirled in anger on the girl who had tricked her. "You jerk! I thought something terrible had happened.

Minako put her hands up in defense. "I was simply a pawn. Blame Hino, she put me up to it."

*XXX*

Usagi sat on the plane, arms crossed. "Rei! How can you just do this? We have jobs you know. And what about my parents."

Rei rolled her eyes. "I've already called them, Odango. No need to worry. As for your jobs..."

*X*

The restaurant was filled to the brim with males, all vying for the attention of the hot model waitresses. Umino danced happily as one of them came up to him.

"Boss! Two more corn porridges!"

"Corn? Okay!" He clapped happily as she jumped around. "Ah, Aphrodite has truly blessed me!"

*X*

"I don't care! I'm going home!" Usagi got up and tried to head to the cockpit, but as she was trying to leave, she saw Ami, staring quietly out the window. She was listening to noise canceling headphones and looked somewhat depressed. '_If I go, I might be able to find out what happened...'_ She twisted her mouth, debating. Then sat back down.

"I knew you'd stay. Just wait till you see where we're going!" Rei smiled brightly in excitement.

*XXX*

Everyone slept peacefully. It was a long trip. Then, a voice came over the intercom. "Attention, passengers. We will be landing shortly in New Caledonia. They are 2 hours ahead of Japan, and it is currently three o'clock." Minako awoke instantly and stared out the window, before her face split into a wide grin.

"Everyone, wake up!"

Usagi and Naru glanced out the window. They turned towards each other before locking hands and screaming in excitement. Below them were sandy white beaches, surrounded by crystal clear water.

*XXX*

Usagi looked around her room happily. Everything was beautiful, the bed was so large and soft, and the bathroom smelled amazing. Usagi was just beginning to lay down when someone tapped at the door. "Usagi! We're going sight seeing. Hurry up!"

She immediately jumped off the bed, shouting that she'd be out soon.

*XXX*

"Alright, so since this is everyone, with the exception of the S4's fist time here, let's go see some sights!" Minako grabbed the arm of her new girl and Makoto followed suit. The group walked down the street, with Ami trailing slightly behind, engrossed with an article on her phone. Usagi slacked behind to try and talk to her, but was pulled ahead by Rei.

Their first stop was the small town. In there, they took a bus that drove then around to all the major attractions. Everyone laughed and took pictures, Usagi and Naru wre clearly having the time of their lives.

Next was a small cafe just out if the main road for dinner. As everyone sat down, Usagi looked around the small, charming place. '_Its cute, I wish we had one of these back in Japan.'_

"I'll build you one when we get back." Rei's voice next to her ear startled Usagi, and she realized shed spoken aloud. "I'll have all your favorite foodstuff there, so make sure you tell me what you like off the menu."

"I didn't ask you to build me one! I said I WISHED there was one, not: Rei, go make me one!"

"Oh please! How many times do I have to tell you. You're my girlfriend, so it's my duty to make sure you're happy." Usagi blushed a bit at Rei's words.

"I still never agreed to that you know..." She trailed off, spotting another member of the famous quartet, sitting almost alone. A waitress sat practically on Ami's lap, talking to her. Although she couldn't hear what was being said, Usagi instinctively knew she was flirting. However, Ami didn't seem completely adverse to it, she even blushed and laughed a little when the waitress ran a hand down her chest, doing the same to her back.

"Wow. I never knew the little bookworm was such a lady killer!" Rei smirked at her friend's bold new behaviors. "Lately anything with a skirt that seems remotely interested catches her attention."

Makoto, who had been listening in, nodded. "Word somehow got out she was 'single' and now they're all vying for her attention. I wonder how many notches Ami has on her bedpost now?"

Usagi paled slightly. "You mean she... She..."

Minako joined in with a loud laugh. "Hell no! Mako's just kidding. Ami's WAY to shy for that stuff still. I'm curious about her new behavior. Doesn't something seem weird about it? I wonder what really happened back in France." Usagi pursed her lips and clenched her teeth as the waitress slipped a piece of paper into the front pocket of Ami's yellow shirt before sauntering off.

"Wow! Score for the quiet one!"

*XXX*

As the group walked back, Usagi and Naru lagged behind, spotting two women returning from a small shack, whispering excitedly. Naru nudged her friend. "They're Japanese! Let's go talk to them." The two girls made their way over. "What was in that shack over there?"

"There's an old woman telling fortunes, you should go check it out!" Naru nodded excitedly and grabbed her friend's arm.

*XXX*

"I-I don't know about this... This place is creepy." Naru elbowed Usagi and glared as they entered the main room of the small shack. In front of them sat an old, wrinkled, dark woman behind a table, holding a crystal ball. She beckoned them with a single finger.

The girls say down nervously. The old woman turned towards Usagi before closing her eyes. "You have come to seek out information about future love."

Usagi nodded and was surprised she could speak Japanese. "Do you see anything?"

The woman closed her eyes and hummed. "I see your soulmate...and the one you will marry."

Naru clutched Usagi's hand. "You get to marry your soulmate? How lucky!"

"NO! Two DIFFERENT people... Two different GIRLS! Both are with you on this trip."

Udagi felt her jaw hang open slightly. '_What... Two? Who are they...?'_

"That is not all... You will lose something very important to you on this trip."

The teens looked to each other in confusion. "Important...?"

The woman cackled a bit and opened her eyes widely. "Important as a WOMAN."

They both paled as the meaning dawned on them. Both crossed their arms over their chests and screamed.

*XXX*

"NOOOO!" Usagi and Naru both jerked awake at the same time. Usagi looked at her friend fearfully. "That woman last night, she couldn't have been serious, right?" After being thoroughly spooked by the fortune teller the previous night, both girls were just a bit frightened.

"O-of course not! After all, she said you soul mate and the one you marry are two different people! Who wouldn't marry their perfect match?"

Usagi nodded shakily. "Y-yeah. We were so scared we didn't stick around long enough to get your fortune though."

"What's this about fortunes? Don't tell me you like that crap, Odango." Rei ran a hand through her long black hair, which was held back by a pair of large sunglasses. Usagi blushed as she took in her long creamy legs, which seemed to go on for days out of her shorts and red button up.

"Uh- well..."

"No matter. Come on, we're going somewhere special today." She roughly grabbed the blonde's arm, but was hindered by Naru tugging just as hard on the the other end.

"No! Don't leave me! You never know what may happen!" She inwardly grimaced. '_I'm starting to sound like that idiot, Umino!'_

Rei scowled, and looked to Minako, who had just come out of her hut, for help. She grinned and winked at her friend, before settling a slender arm around Naru. She tilted her head up slightly, so they stared into each other's eyes, and whispered breathily to her. "How about you...and me...go on our own private little sight seeing tour?" Naru's eyes glazed over and her hand dropped limply from Usagi's arm as she dazedly nodded.

Minako smiled at Rei as she pulled Naru up from the chair, knowing her charm had worked. "We'll just take our leave then. Have fun, Usagi!"

"Yes... Have fun..." Naru was hardly paying attention as she followed the play girl out, still enamored. Usagi was crushed as she watched her friend abandon her, before reluctantly following Rei.

*XXX*

Minako flipped her hair impatiently as she waited for Naru to take a picture on the roadside. '_Why did I agree to this?'_ Suddenly, a camera was shoved into her hands. "Take my picture!" Naru stepped back and struck the V pose. Her companion snorted as she snapped the picture and handed the camera back.

"You're one of those sentimental types, just as I thought." Naru stuck her tongue out before staring at the cliffs above them

"How about we go up there!" She said excitedly. Then, without awaiting an answer, hurried up the hill.

Minako stared after her before groaning loudly. "What's with this girl? This is my fifth time here and she's the only one to ever go up there!" She continued grumbling as she took in the view from the cliff. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and waited for the excited girl to return.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Minako started at the scream and hesitated a moment. Then, she hurried up the hill.

*XXX*

"Naru! Naru! Where are you? Are you alright? NARU!" Minako was only slightly panicked as she rached the top of the mountain. Glancing around, she didn't see any sign of her charge. Suddenly, she was pounced on from behind. She let out a small scream of surprise as her assailant stood in front of her.

"HA! I knew you'd come up!" Naru smiled triumphantly at the slightly frazzled potter.

"You! What was the meaning of this?"

"I wanted you to come up and see the view! Come on!" Minako was dragged towards the edge by her arm. When she was finally calm enough to look out, she was amazed by the sight. There was beautiful Greenland and beaches for miles, surrounded by clear blue water.

"I'll give it to you, this is a truly wonderful sight." Minako strayed as she felt a head on her shoulder, Naru agreeing with her. Then, an idea cane to mind. She leaned in and whispered huskily, "It'd make a great make out spot." She was immediately pushed away as Naru huffed in in disgust.

*XXX*

Meanwhile, Rei and Usagi were arriving on one of the more secluded beaches. Rei dragged her date off the boat and they walked down the beachside quietly. "What are we doing here, Rei?"

"We're going to have some fun, of course!" Rei grinned as Usagi got a look of horror in her face.

"Just what kind of-!" She stopped as Rei came to their destination. There was a small table adorned with all sorts of tropical foods, and two chairs, clearly for the duo. "This is beautiful." Rei smiled again and pulled out Usagi's chair which she gratefully slid into.

"Don't eat yet! I still have some other things for you." She grabbed her phone and turned on the webcam. "Mr. Tsukino, can you hear me?"

Usagi covered her mouth as her family popped up on the screen. Her brother spoke first, clearly excited. "Hi, Usagi! Rei-Nee brought us the webcam, so we could talk to you!"

"Usagi, you have fun on this trip, and snag that beautiful girl, okay?" Usagi laughed at her mother's excited mess. They talked a bit longer before the family was forced to sign off.

"Bye Usagi! Have fun!" Usagi waved happily as her parents disappeared, and began to tear up, suddenly missing them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She looked at Rei, who seemed worried. "I didn't mean to make you cry, I just wanted to-" She was cut off by the blonde's arms around her neck.

"Thank you, I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm so happy!" Rei blushed a deep red at the contact and cleared her throat.

"It's best not to eat before strenuous activity, so let's get to the real fun." She stood up, and walked over to the shore, before turning around and unbuttoning her shirt, much to Usagi's horror.

_'Just what is she planning?!'_

End Chapter

A/N: Well, that's another chapter done. With Ami's sudden return, will Rei lose Usagi? Find out whenever I finish the chapter! And for those of you who enjoyed Rei's sweetness last chapter, just wait. She'll give you cavities soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Previously:

"It's best not to eat before strenuous activity, so let's get to the real fun." Rei stood up, and walked over to the shore, before turning around and unbuttoning her shirt, much to Usagi's horror.

_'Just what is she planning?!'_

*XXX*

Girls Over Flowers episode 9: Best Friend Betrayal

"What- don't take off your shirt! You pervert! What are you thinking?" Usagi turned away from Rei's smirking face as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"Ha! Gotcha! Come on Odango, let's have some fun!" Usagi finally turned and saw Rei wasn't naked, but wore a red bikini. She got up in a huff and stomped to where Rei was.

"Jerk! You really got me. Why I ought to-" Usagi stopped and suddenly went very pale. Rei looked at her with concern.

"Hey, what is it?"

"Don't- don't move! Theres a, a-"

"A what?!"

"Snake! There's a snake by your foot!"

"AUUIGH!" Rei screamed in terror and immediately took off down the beach, Usagi watching after her.

"WOOOOW! You can run fast Rei! Keep going!"

Rei stopped and nearly tripped, realizing she'd been had. "Why you little-!"

*XXX*

The group was now relaxing on the beach. Ani read a book under an umbrella, while Naru and the rest of the S4 tanned. Usagi had decided to go for a swim. Naru was beginning to get anxious, as Usagi had been under the water a while now. "Usagi! Come out! That's enough playing." Then, to her horror, she saw blonde Odangos come out and go back down.

"SHE'S DROWNING! Help! Usagi's in trouble!" Rei woke from her nap and was in action, only to stop when the water got to ankle length, too petrified to move. Ami dashed past her and into the water. She managed to calm Usagi and drag her from the water.

"Usagi! Are you okay? Open your eyes!" Said girl coughed and weakly sat up. Meanwhile, Rei walked back down the beach, hands clenched and head down.

*XXX*

Back in Japan, Risa sat in her office, looking over papers when walked in.

"Kaidou! Where is Rei?"

"She went to New Caledonia."

"Why?"

"For some warmer weather and a weekend trip."

"Who did she go with?"

"The S4, of course."

"I see. You may go."

*XXX*

Usagi was still curious about the earlier events. "Why didn't Rei go deeper into the water?"

Minako grimaced. "She's an aqua phobic, she can't swim."

Usagi was surprised. The self proclaimed great Hino Rei couldn't swim? "I thought that would be some thing she had down by now..."

*X*

Rei could hear Usagi talking to her friends about her fears. She sank further into the hot tub, but just as her head went under for a second, she popped back up, her heart pounding. She clenched her fists, thinking about what made her fear water like this.

'_Mama! Papa! Onee-chan! Save me!'_

*X*

"Her family hired a body guard when she was young, but it turns out he wasnt trustworthy. One day he locked her in a car and drove off.

"He kidnapped her?"

"Mmhmm. When the police started to close in on him, he drove it off a cliff into a lake."

"She was IN there?"

"Yes, we still don't know how she managed to survive. Somehow she got out and floated to the top. Rei came so close to drowning, she can't get in water higher than her ankles."

*XXX*

"Hey, Odango! Hurry up, will you?" Rei waited inside Usagi's bedroom in the cabin. Finally, the blonde walked out in a robe. "Geez, I though you died or something!"

"What do you want? Hurry up and tell me."

Rei got extremely close, and Usagi flashed back to what the woman had said.

'_Important as a woman.'_

"Back off! Get away!" Rei stooped down and grabbed her foot, and slapped on a bracelet.

"I know you like this stuff... So here. Lose it and you're dead. Got it?"

"I-thank you." Rei laughed and ruffled her hair before walking out.

*XXX*

"So, have you thought about what I said?" Everyone was outside, waiting for a special show, as Rei had put it. Minako had come up to Naru once again.

"Yes..."

"And?"

"We'll, it's just... Where are Rei and Usagi?"

"Oh, somewhere off together."

"What?! Where? Are they alone?"

"Why? Do you think something will happen between then?"

"No, it's just that Usagi already has someone she likes..." Naru widened her eyes and shut her mouth. Minako looked more interested than ever. Unfortunately, Makoto interrupted. "Yo! Come over here. Hurry up!" Someone turned up the music and they all started dancing. Rei soon returned, wallow talkie in hand.

"Alright!" As soon as the words left her mouth, a shower of fireworks began. Everyone oohed and aahed and Monako put a hand in her friends shoulder.

"From now on, I deem you a player, Rei."

*CXX*

Usagi walked along the beachside and spotted a famiar figure. Ami sat in a boat, looking out at the water. "Ah! Ami. Hello!"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts. "Hello. What brings you here?"

"Just taking a walk. And you?"

"Thinking. About this flower." She brought out the white flower from earlier. "It's supposed to bring the one you give it to happiness."

"That's why you give it to the one you love."

"Oh, you know the story?"

"Yes. I think she'd like it."

"She probably would, white really is her color."

"Can I ask you something, Ami?"

"You just did."

Usagi lightly whacked her arm. "You know what I meant! Can I?"

"Fire away, Usagi."

"Did something happen while in Paris? You came back rather quickly."

Ami sighed and looked around, thinking about how to answer. "Why did you tell me to go in the first place?"

"Because you loved her of course!"

Ami looked at the sky, smiling softly. "Yes. Love. I sat there and waited in an empty apartment everyday. I found out how pathetic I truly was."

"But, shouldn't have being there been enough?"

"It was at first. At night she woukd come home and we'd reminisce about our past. After a while, it got old and she lost interest. Do you know what it's like to be a burden to the one you love?"

Usagi felt a bit awkward now. "Ah, I don't think so..."

Ami chuckled and reached for the flower. "Here. I want you to have this."

Usagi pushed the flower away. "I don't want to take this. It's for Michiru..."

"If I'm giving it to you, doesn't that mean it's meant for you?"

Usagi looked awkwardly away. "You should go inside. You'll catch a cold..." She tried to walk away, but Ami grabbed her arm and spun her so they faced eachother. She pulled her closer until they were wrapped in a hug, and put her head on Usagi's shoulder. "It's too late for that. I'm cold. I'm really... Very cold." She closed her eyes, and Usagi could feel the girl's weight. '_She smells so nice. I almost want to...' _Ami suddenly released her and Usagi backed quickly away.

"G-Good night."

Ami nodded to her and turned back to studying the lake. After a few moments, she noticed something on the ground. It was a shark tooth bracelet. She picked up and examined it curiously, before slipping it in her pocket.

*XXX*

As Usagi came closer, Rei sprang from her spot and whirled on her. "You-! Where were you? Why didn't you say you were going somewhere?"

Usagi ripped her arm from the heiress's grasp. "Excuse me? Are you my mother? I have no obligation to tell you where I'm going."

Rei blushed. "Fine, maybe you don't. But still, don't worry me like that." She smiled at Usagi, which made her heart pound and ache._ 'I didn't do anything wrong. We're not even in a real relationship. But... I still feel guilty.'_

*XXX*

It was the next morning at breakfast. Rei was next to Ami, serving herself, when she noticed something on the girl's wrist. She yanked her arm up to get a closer look. "Is something wrong, Rei?"

"Uh, no... It's hot, the porridge I mean. Be careful."

Ami smiled at her. "Would you like some?"

"Uh, no thanks..."

*XXX*

"Hey, Odango! Quit stuffing your face. We have somewhere to go!"

Usagi immediately ceased eating. "Humph. I am not 'stuffing'. And besides, who says I want to go anywhere with you?"

Rei stuck out her tongue. "Don't be stupid. You HAVE to come. Now hurry!" She grabbed her arm and dragged her away, despite her protests.

*XXX*

"Are we going in... That?" Usagi looked in slight fear at the helicopter.

"Don't worry! I'll keep you safe Odango." Rei resumed dragging her towards the helicopter.

*XXX*

"Wow... We're going up so high!" Usagi pressed her face up to the window, completely forgetting her earlier fears. As they passed over several landmarks, she caught sight of a familiar shape. One of the small islands was shaped like...

"It's a heart!" Next to her, Rei nodded.

"I always thought, when I found someone I liked, I'd bring them here. Can you see it, Usako? Can you seem my heart?" The grin she shot Usagi melted her heart, and she felt like flying.

*XXX*

"Hey Ami, wanna play some background music on your fiddle?"

Said girl grimaced. "Several times I've told you. It. Is. Not. A. Fiddle. And anyhow, I didn't bring one, so no."

Minako tossed her a black case. "I bought one special for you. Come on! Something fast and loud!" The remaining girls were on their private beach, catching some rays. Very reluctantly, Ami took out the instrument and shakily held it. Just as she was preparing to begin, her resolve cracked.

"Actually, I think I'll go fishing." She quickly set it back in the case and sprinted for the boat. Minako frowned at her retreating form. '_She did that last time too... Has something happened to her skills?'_

*XXX*

Ami was preparing the ship to sail when Usagi came upon her. "Are you going out?"

"Yup. Would you like to accompany me?" Usagi nodded excitedly. "But you have to be quiet. I can't have you scaring the fish away." Usagi blushed.

"I wouldn't do that!" Ami laughed and held out her hand to help the girl in.

*XXX*

Rei watched Ami and Usagi sail from the shore with a scowl. Already, they were laughing and talking. Now Ami was putting her arm around her! What could they have been doing that she needed to wrap Usagi in their embrace? She nearly ripped the newspaper she'd been pretending to read at the sight of them.

*XXX*

"No, you have position yourself like this, and throw you arms back, but not too much..." Usagi blushed as she felt Ami put her arms around her and move her body correctly. Eventually, after Ami nearly got her shirt taken off by the hook, they both gave up and Usagi watched her fish.

"Wow! You're really good!"

"Thank you... My grandfather taught me." Usagi watched carefully as Ami's face seemed to droop at the admission.

"Say, Ami, are you really okay?"

Ami answered with a question of her own. "What sort of person do you think Michiru would marry?"

Usagi answered immediately with out thinking. "A handsome prince! Someone very smart and political, I think." She looked at Ami, whose face morphed into a scowl. She turned and began to sail the boat back to shore.

"I should have known you'd scare the fish away. You're so noisy and annoying." Usagi looked at her, wondering about the sudden mood change.

*XXX*

After the brief boat ride, the teens had decided to play a game of volleyball. Usagi and Naru opted to stay out of it, while the S4 battled it out: Ami and Makoto against Rei and Minako. Minako clearly had experience, her dives and passes were spectacular. However, Makoto and Ami were fast and strong. During a break, Rei noticed the bracelet on Ami's wrist again.

"Hey, where'd you get that anyways?" She said, gesturing to the charm.

"Oh, I found it yesterday. Usagi dropped it while she was with me last night." She unsnapped it and handed to Rei. "I keep forgetting, so give it to her for me, okay?" Ami smiled before lightly hitting Rei's shoulder, returning to her side of the court. Rei stood still, holding the bracelet in shock. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the volleyball headed straight for her face.

"Rei, watch out!" The dark haired girl was knocked right off her feet and into the sand. She rubbed her nose, and noticed the red that came away.

"Hey, you okay?" Ami reached out with a napkin, but Rei pushed it away.

"I'm fine!" She stood slowly up, and stumbled down the path, nearly falling over.

*XXX*

"Odango! I have a question." Usagi froze at Rei's voice. She gulped before looking up at her. She had been sitting on her bed, waiting for dinner.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Your bracelet. Why don't you wear it?"

Usagi paled as realized she had no idea where the ankle charm had disappeared to. "I-well, that is..."

"Did you lose it?"

"Um... I may have..."

Rei frowned at her. "Don't do it again! This is a very special bracelet, you know!" She tossed her the bracelet before grinning. "Come, let's go to dinner."

*XXX*

Usagi looked around at the occupants of the table. "Where's Ami?"

Makoto frowned. "That weird girl, she took her food and left. I don't know what her problem is- one minute she's flirting, the next she's acting angsty."

A magazine suddenly landed on the table. The front page had Michiru on it, holding hands with a young man. The caption read: '**Famous violinist and model Kaioh Michiru wins heart of racing sensation Tenoh Haruka!'**

Minako, who had out the magazine down, frowned. "It looks like they might be marrying in a few years."

Rei looked on in surprise. "You think Ami knew?"

Makoto stared at her. "Of course she knew! No wonder she's been acting so strange. She must be heartbroken..."

Usagi stayed silent during all this. "Who is Mr. Tenoh?"

Minako glanced over at her. "A genius F1 racer. His dad's a prominent politician, and it looks like he'll follow suit." Usagi's eyes widened at at the description. '_Handsome..._ _Smart... __Political. I was exactly right!**'**_ She stood from her hair and ran off in search of the missing girl.

*CXX*

Ami sat in the same place from yesterday. Once again, she stared blankly at the waters and isn't notice her visitor until they spoke up. "I- I'm sorry, about Michiru."

The musician didnt look at her. "What are you sorry for? After all, you didn't tell her to go marry that guy."

"So... She'll really marry him?"

"Who knows... That woman does as she pleases." Usagi looked down and pouted slightly. She felt awful, '_why did I have to open my big mouth?'_

"It's really okay, I think I found someone else I like."

Usagi started as she felt a knot twist in her stomach "Who?"

Ami leaned in closer until their lips were an inch apart. Usagi was so taken with her deep eyes she couldn't bring herself to move. "You." With that, she leaned in closer, capturing Usagi's lips. Immediately, the blonde felt a rush, and put her hands in Ami's hair. When she opened her eyes, however, the rush turned into a despairing wave.

Standing right behind them, watching the entire thing, was Rei.

Her amethyst eyes were clouded over with anger and hurt. She clenched her teeth and bared her fists as Usagi stepped back from Ami. She slowly walked closer to the couple, before sucker punching Ami in the head. Usagi screamed as the girl went down, but before she could help, Rei grabbed her arm.

"So this is the kind of person you are? I showed you my heart, and this is your answer? You... Both of you..." Her voice was low and Usagi could hear the tears she held back. Rei turned and stormed off the beach.

"Rei!" Ami had picked herself off the ground, but her friend refused to hear any of it.

"Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" Rei whirled around, eyes blazing. Usagi could clearly see the tears running freely down her cheeks, and felt the knot twist even tighter.

*XXX*

"Early this morning? Why did she do that?" It was the next day at breakfast and Minako spoke on the phone to one of the pilots. She ended the call and turned towards the other. "Apparently Rei left at dawn using one of the jets. Usagi, so you know anything about this? " Said girl started before shaking her head. Ami soon came out if her hut, and she felt a brief wave of excitement. It passed however, when the girl walked past her, with out even a word or a glance.

*X^

"You've been awfully quiet lately, Usagi." Naru out a concerned hand in her friend's shoulder. Usagi looked distantly at her, before recognizing the bracelet on her arm.

"Naru, where did you get that?"

"This? I got it from that first shop we visited. You know, you're supposed to give it to the one you want to be with forever!" Usagi felt her heart sink as she remembered Rei's words. '_Its special, you know. Don't lose it!'_ She covered her mouth with her hand as tears flowed.

"Usagi, what's wrong?"

"Oh Naru, I've done something awful!"

*XXX*

"She did WHAT?" Makoto couldn't believe her ears. She and Minako had stormed Rei's room, as the girl had locked herself in.

"You heard me. I found them on the beach, kissing. There is no mistake this time."

Minako clenched her fists. "This isn't like her. Do you think she's still in shock about Michiru?"

Rei continued to pet her crows, her eyes cold and voice flat. "I'm sure of it, which makes me even more upset. Usak- Usagi is just being used. However, that stupid girl fell for her, so I'll punish them both." She stood up suddenly, making Phobos fly away. Behind her, Minako scowled as she grabbed jacket and left the Hino estate. _'I need to_ _knock some sense into her!'_

*X^

Minako covered her ears at the screeching sound that enabled from the Mizuno household. She stood in elegant walkway and pounded on the door. The sound immediately ceased. Without preamble, Minako opened the door and walked straight in, hunting for her target.

"MIZUNO! Where are you? We need to talk." She arrived in front of a door, which was simply labeled Ami. She threw it open to find her prey laying casually on her bed, reading a magazine. She narrowed her eyes, something was clearly up.

"What was that awful sound I heard?"

Ami didn't bother looking up. "There was no sound. And even if there had been, it certainly wouldn't be described as awful."

"That's beside the point of my visit anyways. What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"What are you referring to?"

"You kissed Usagi."

"And so...?"

"So? You KNEW Rei liked her!"

"Didn't we all?"

Minako clenched her teeth at the short replies. "Would you look up from that damn thing? How could you do something like this! I wouldn't be this angry if you had seduced my younger sister and left the next morning!"

Ami smirked as she carefully laid the magazine down. "Unless I'm mistaken, you do not have a sister."

"This isn't the time for jokes."

"I don't see a problem. You and Makoto trade girls around like they're playing cards. So what if I knew Rei was into her? When I asked Usagi if they were together, she didn't confirm it."

"That was different. I would never pursue someone I KNEW Mako liked. What you're doing is WRONG. I know you're upset over Michiru but-"

"Get out." Minako was surprised at Ami's tone. She was shocked when the usually shy girl hurled her magazine at her. "Didn't you hear me? Get out! And don't ever mention that woman's name in my presence again!"

Minako blinked, before squaring her shoulder. "Fine. But just know, none of us will be on your side this time. Not until you do the right thing." Ami didn't reply, only glared silently at a point behind Minako's head. With that, the blonde stormed out.

Once Ami was sure she was off the premises, she stood up from her bed and threw the blanket off. Underneath lay a violin, and when she picked it up to play, the melodious notes that usually flowed out were replaced by tuneless screeches of discord.

*XXX*

Usagi ate lunch in the school cafeteria warily. It seemed as though word hasn't gotten out yet, as no one had thrown any remarks at her. '_Maybe I'm safe. Maybe she...' _Her thoughts were drowned out by the loud ringing of a bell. At the top of the stairs stood the S4, sans Ami. Rei looked around the cafeteria, before locking eyes with her.

"From this day forward, Mizuno Ami is no longer a part of the S4. In a week's time, she and Tsukino Usagi will be expelled from Mugen Gakuen." She ignored her friend's gasps. Instead, she swiped at her still teary eyes and walked way, black hair billowing behind her.

Usagi still sat in shock as her fellow students whispered and stared. Then, the trio came up to her.

"Humph. So you broke Hino-Sama's heart and seduced Mizuno- sama. You dirty, slutty, disgrace. No wonder you're being kicked out. I can't believe you're dragging down Mizuno-sama with you!"

"Who's a dirty disgrace who is dragging me down?" Kaorinite stopped her tirade at the icy voice behind her. The trio and Usagi turned to look behind them. There stood an average height student with shaggy blue hair and glasses in a boy's outfit.

"What are you? This is none of your business!"

"We'll, it actually concerns me, since I'm being expelled." The student smirked before removing her glasses and combing her hair to its normal perfected state.

"Mi-Mizuno... You look so different! It's a good look on you." Telulu giggled nervously, hoping to save face.

"Save it. You three just don't know when to quit, do you? For your information, Usagi is not dragging me down. If anything, it was the other way around." With that, she grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged her from the cafeteria.

*X*

"You're getting kicked out of school, it's all my fault..." Ani chuckled at the guilt in Usagi's voice. The she leaned casually against the railing in the fire escape.

"It seems I've gotten us into a real mess. I only know of two solutions... And the second one isn't guaranteed."

"What are they?"

"We'll, the first is to go into the den of the lion, and the second us to reveal the lion's weakness. However, that weakness may not be available..."

Usagi was growing anxious. "Quit speaking in riddles! What are you planning?"

Ami smiled before speaking again. "Don't worry about it. I got us into this situation, and I will get us out." She kissed the blonde's cheek quickly before exiting.

*X*

"Hey Rei, was that really necessary?" Makoto tried talking some sense into her friend in the S4 lounge.

Rei wasn't having any of it. "Of course it was! Ami is using her, and Usagi is letting her. That's unforgivable, and they need a lesson."

"But still...!"

Rei stood up in a flash. "Don't support her! She's the one doing wrong. If you try to convince me again... I'll kick you out too." Her phone suddenly buzzed, and she looked at the message. "I'll be leaving." She then hurried from the lounge.

Makoto stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed. '_Everything's gone to hell in less than a week. Then... I guess THAT is the only way to sort everything out_.' With a nod she pulled out her phone, scrolling through contacts, until she came to the ones beginning with S.

*XXX*

Rei came into the theater, which had been rented out. There was only home othe person in the room. She cautiously sat down. They both watched the movie in silence, before she spoke. "You wanted to talk, so talk."

"Do you remember this movie? We must have watched 10 times. The Knights of the Round Table." Ami's voice was nostalgic, as the characters flashed across the screen. "We even advanced our english studies so we could watch the original."

Rei continued to keep silent, but watched the movie with interest.

"Leave her alone, will you? I kissed her, so just kick me out. I'm asking you, as a friend."

Rei scoffed at that. She stood up and began to walk from the theater, when her 'friend' spoke again.

"I'll protect her. No matter what I have to do."

Rei paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "11 times. If you had been a true friend who remembered we'd watched that movie 11 times, none of this would have happened." She closed her eyes before walking out, leaving no room for a reply.

Ami continued to sit in the theater. "_Well, I guess it's come to THAT_.' She took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts, before stopping at the ones starting with M.

*XXX*

'_I can't do this... I have to ask her_!' Usagi had tossed and turned all night trying to make the decision. After some encouragement and a good scolding from Naru, she had come to her solution for this problem. She pushed open the doors to the S4's private classroom.

"Rei! I've come to say I'm sor-!" She stopped in surprise. The room was completely empty. '_Where did they go?' _Usagi frowned and walked out. As she got ready to turn the other way, a flash of long dark hair caught her eye. She ran and turned the corner, spotting her target.

"Hino Rei! I need to talk to you!" Said girl scowled before walking quickly to her car. She sat down and gestured to the driver.

"Get out of here. Quickly! He screeched from the curb and the heiress sat back, satisfied. She closed her eyes and awaited her return home, away from the girl who broke her heart.

However, behind her, was Usagi, peddling as fast as possible to keep up. This was something she absolutely had to do, and with that resolve in mind, peddled faster.

'_I won't let you get away, Hino Rei_!'

XXXXXXXXXXX*

A/N: Just as things were looking up, Usagi's feelings get the best of her and she and Ami betray Rei. Perhaps from the shock of her first love getting married, Ami seems to have lost her talent to play the violin. As Rei sinks deeper into her betrayal and hurt, can she find it in her heart to forgive the two? And just who is Makoto and Ami calling?

Find out when I finish the next chapter!

P.S. If you paid attention to early chapters, you can probably figure out who it is. In case you can't wait and can't figure it out, here's a big hint: Makoto arranges her contacts [First name] [Last name]. Ami arranges hers [last name] [First name]. Vale!


	10. Chapter 10

Girls Over Flowers Episode 10:Relationship Games Pt. 1

*XXX*

Although she was exhausted, Usagi managed to hop off the bike when they arrived at the Hino residence. Rei flew from her car and almost made it into the house before she felt someone grab her arm. She looked over to find a certain blonde."How did you...?"

"Talk to me!"

Rei yanked her arm away. "Get away from me, you cheater!" As Usagi's grip turned to iron, she tried to shake her off by running away. While Usagi did let go, it didn't stop her.

"Never!" "Usagi proceeded to chase Rei around her spacious yard. The girl managed to dive into her car. She screeched away, leaving Usagi in her dust. Just then, a car pulled up. The window rolled down, revealing a tan woman with long hair.

"Get in!"

"Hm?"

"You need to catch her, don't you? Come on!" Usagi reluctantly got in, and held on as the woman hit the gas pedal.

Rei looked in her mirror to see the silver sports car following her. She knew it well and knew only one person could be following her. _'Hell no! I refuse to let her catch me_!' She quickly turned a corner, hoping to lose them.

The tanned woman smiled as Rei tried to get away. "Oh Rei-Rei, surely you know me better than that!" Usagi blinked at the nickname. _'Rei-Rei? Who_ the heck IS she?' She yelped and gripped the seat as the car suddenly took a wild turn and cut off Rei's red car.

The woman jumped from her car, stick in hand. Usagi looked on in horror as she went after Rei. "You little- GET OVER HERE!" She cornered Rei and began to hit her. The girl in vain tried to cover herself, but the hits were plainly heard. "Ouch! Quit it Onee-chan! Stop it!"

"O-Onee?!" Usagi looked incredulously at the woman, who stopped hitting her sister and pointed her weapon at her. "What's wrong with you? Who taught you to treat a girl like that?"

"Aish. Leave me alone." The elder Hino pointed her stick to Usagi.

"Apologize."

"Why? She wronged me first!"

"I understand that, but it was rude to run from her, especially when she was planning on apologizing."

"But-"

She locked eyes with Rei and took a single step forwards, but Rei refused to budge. Her deep breath seemed to signal Rei's victory, who began to grin triumphantly, only to shout in pain as her sister yanked her cheek.

"You little brat! I leave for a while and you turn into THIS?! I. Said. Apologize." She pushed Rei forward, who finally seemed to give up.

"I'm sorry, Usagi. That was rude of me." Usagi opened her mouth to return the sentiment, but as interrupted.

"How rude of me. My name is Hino Setsuna, better know as Meioh Setsuna to my fans." Usagi nearly slapped herself at not recognizing her. 'Of course! Shingo told me Rei has a sibling!'

"I-ah, it's very nice to meet you. I'm a big fan of your movies!" She bowed back to Setsuna.

"Well, as fun as this is, we ARE holding up traffic, so let's continue this in a much more comfortable location." Setsuna blithely pushed Usagi into the car, much to Rei's annoyance.

*XXX*

Makoto, Minako, and Usagi all sat at the large table enjoying dinner. Setsuna soon seated herself at the head and began eating. "It's certainly been a while, no?"

Mr. Kaidou soon interrupted. "She refuses to come down."

Setsuna didn't bat an eye. "Well, skipping one meal won't kill her." She then turned to her guests once more. "It seems my thoughtless sister has decided to begin a juvenile war by fasting. And how do you all feel about the current situation?"

Makoto looked down at her plate, uncharacteristically shy. "I hate it. I can't stand to watch the S4 split up like this. "

Minako scowled. "I suppose I don't actually like it, but-"

"Alright then. It's been decided. Mr. Kaidou!"

"Yes, Young Madam?"

"Bring out that crab and caviar I brought with me, please. Don't forget the bottle of Cristal!"

"Yes, Young Madam."

Setsuna turned her attention to Usagi. "Eat a lot, Usagi, okay? If you're going to battle against that fool, you'll need your strength." Usagi giggled quietly and nodded. The actress then lifted her glass. "To the idiot girl upstairs, cheers!"

*XXX*

The car pulled up outside Usagi's house. "Thank you, for all this."

Setsuna smiled mysteriously. "We'll see if you're thanking me after I'm really finished."

Usagi hesitated. "Why are you being..."

"So nice to you?" Usagi nodded. "You've met my mother, correct?" Another nod. "Well, it's probably about as hard for a rich person to get into heaven as it is for them to have true friends. My mother, however, believes you don't need them."

"Why?"

"Because no one is good enough for the heir of Hino Group, of course. "

"But Rei still has the S4."

"Exactly. For someone with such high status and lacking nothing, it's nothing short of a miracle she has those girls."

Usagi felt her shame well up again. "I'm sorry. It's my fault they're fighting and breaking apart. "

"Don't be. They won't split up that easily. Besides, I'm quite grateful to you. Rei seens to be on the path to becoming more human. " Setsuna was silent for a moment, then spoke again. "If friendship is a sufficient condition, love is a necessary one. Now you need to prepare yourself. Starting tomorrow, it becomes hectic."

Usagi nodded and got out of the car, smiling. 'Maybe this won't be so disastrous after all!'

*XXX*

Rei scowled in her seat. "Not a thing about not eating!" She began to pace. "Stupid Kaidou, not even having a butler being me a snack. Damn, I'm so hungry!"

"Young Mistress."

Rei started and stood up, glaring. "You're going to do something like this?!"

Kaidou lifted his eyebrows. A maid came in, but he waved her off. "I'm sorry, please take it back."

Rei stuttered as they both walked out, closing the door behind then. She leaned against her sofa and groaned. "Ah, I'm starving!"

*XXX*

As per the usual these last few weeks, the school was in an uproar.

"It's Hino Setsuna!"

"The legendary Charisma Queen of Mugen Gakuen!"

"No way, she's too pretty!"

"I heard she's married to the successful Chiba Mamoru." The tall woman made an effort not to smirk as the students parted for her. She didn't acknowledge them as she made her way to her destination.

*XXX*

Rei sat cross legged on the principal's desk. "So, will you expel them...Or shall I expel YOU?"

The principal wiped his sweat at her intimidating tone. "I- ah-"

"Quit it!" Rei stiffened as her sister entered the office. "God, what is wrong with you? You're insane!" Since she didn't have a stick, she settled for whipping Rei with her purse, who tried to stand on the desk to get away, only to be thrown on the floor. Setsuna put her foot on her chest, frowning.

"Geez, why are you bothering me at school?"

"How dare you try and fire the principal?" She broke into a smile. "Go ahead and try it. I'll be your next principal. I wonder if you'd ever graduate?"

Rei stood up and adjusted her clothes. "Don't make stupid jokes, Onee."

Setsuna straightened out Rei's coat, causing her to flinch. "My dear Rei-Rei, we may have bad tempers and a horrid sense of humor, but we aren't the type to joke, am I right?" Her misleading smile and joyful tone changed as she grabbed Rei's ear. "Now shut up and follow me." She proceeded to drag Rei from the office.

"Ah ah ah Onee, ah ah ah!" Rei grimaced as she was pulled out into a hallway. Setsuna motioned to the S4 and Usagi. "Follow me."

"Ow ow ow ow... Let me go..."

*XXX*

"The type of person I hate the most?"

"A rude one."

"A person who brags a lot?"

"A disgraceful one."

"One that never forgives friends?"

"A stingy one."

"One that can't accept defeat?"

"An overly nostalgic one."

Rei's answers were sullen as her sister circled her. All 6 were in one of the living rooms of the Hino estate, sitting and waiting.

"Alright then. Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami, you two will compete. If Rei wins, both Ami and Usagi leave. If Ami wins, they both stay and no one speaks of this again."

Rei scowled. "No! I never agreed to this."

Makoto stood up joyfully. "I agree to this!"

Minako nodded her consent.

Ami looked at Setsuna. "Thanks, Onee-San."

Usagi put up her hand. "I agree!"

Rei's scowl deepened. "Who said you could vote? This is ridiculous. I refuse!"

Setsuna banged her stick. "Majority rules. Let's do it!"

Rei stood up. "Who said-" She was cut off by her sister pointing the stick in her face with a threatening look. Rei gulped, before sitting back down. She glared at Ami. "I want to pick what we do."

Makoto looked at her. "That wouldn't be fair."

"Of course not Mako, I have it all prepared. Bring it here!"

They all turned to look at the large machine being brought in. "In here are 10 balls, each with a different event. Some you have tried, some you haven't.

"What? Give us things we've done before. More specifically, things I'm good at!"

Setsuna shook he head. "No matter what, one would have an advantage over the other. You've heard luck is skill too, right?" Rei snorted.

Ami looked up. "I'll do it."

Setsuna looked at her sister and narrowed her eyes. Rei paled before crossing her arms. "Fine. I accept too."

"Good! I'll announce the event two days in advance, in front of everyone. No matter how much of a disadvantage you have, you must consent or the opponent automatically wins. Now, the three in the triangle come up here."

Ami and Usagi got up, but Rei remained sitting. On her way up, Usagi flicked Rei's head and motioned for her to get up.

"Three...Triangle?" She looked at Makoto and Minako. Makoto nodded her head. "Wait... Me?" Rei whispered, pointing to herself.

"Yes you, dumbass. Get up here." Setsuna bonked Rei before pulling her out of the chair. Rolling her eyes, she had Usagi press the button. A ball popped up, and she took it, then had Ami and Rei do the same.

Setsuna took out the ball and announced the event. Ami looked at Usagi, who looked back uneasily. Rei threw her head back in a groan.

*XXX*

Naru looked up. "Horseback riding?" She and Usagi were folding napkins. "So, who's better?"

"Ami."

"Yes! So you have a better chance of survival."

"Naru!" Umino bent down at the table. "I've told you several times, fates aren't quite that easy to predict."

"Oh, so you must have gotten a sign. What did they say?" Naru asked, slightly mocking.

Umino took a deep breath. "The possibility..."

"The possibility..." They both leaned in slightly.

"...is 50/50." Usagi rolled her eyes and Naru batted him with her towel.

"Stupid! We know that! You're so useless."

*XXX*

Rei was practicing hard at the riding grounds. She brutally pushed the horse, slapping it to get it to speed up. Eventually, it couldn't take it anymore and threw her. Rei landed heavily in the snow.

"Young Mistress! Are you alright?" Rei scowled and pushed the aide away. "It's Ares' condition. You're pushing too hard, please use a different horse."

"No. I can't do it if it's not that one. Coach Jun..."

"Yes?"

"Be honest. Do you think I can win?" Before he could answer, she shook her head. "Never mind. I'll determine my own destiny"

*XXX*

Ami gently stroked her horse, JiHoo. Coach Jun approached her. "Do you think He'll be okay to race?"

"We'll, I've been asking him to do well tomorrow, since it's an important race. Please take care of him for me."

"Must you do this?" Jun almost seemed pleading.

Ami looked away. "If I could, I most certainly would avoid it."

"Young Mistress, I didn't raise these horses for you two to race on childish whims."

Ami nodded. "I know, I'm sorry for this." She turned to JiHoo. "I'm truly sorry."

*XXX*

It was the day of the race. Everyone gathered in a large indoor racing track. As they all seated, the competitors came out. Rei was on a large black horse and dressed in an all black riding suit. Ami was a stark contrast on a slightly smaller white horse in all white. The cheers from the school spectators were slightly varied as they rose to the starting line.

Usagi blinked as she took them in. 'That's what was so weird...'

Setsuna sat on the edge of the seating area above the racing ground. She raised her hand, and Makoto and Minako stepped away from where they were holding the horses still. She snapped once, and the two girls took off, riding around twice before heading outside, Ami in the lead.

*XXX*

The two riding styles were distinctly different, reflecting each riders' personality. Rei was harsh and aggressive, slapping the horse to pick up speed, while Ami did push hers, it was in a gentle and caring manner.

As Ami continued on ahead of her, Rei stopped as she noticed a sign, and remembered Jun's warning. 'The mountain trail will be too much, even fatal for his condition.' She frowned. 'But it's faster... He'll be alright, won't he?' She nodded and continued the rocky trail, as opposed to the smooth one Ami had taken.

*XXX*

Rei scowled and slapped the horse harder as it whinnied. 'You're moving too slow! Hurry! I Must win.' She grit her teeth and hit harder.

*XXX*

Setsuna calmly flipped a page in her novel. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Usagi and Naru fidgeting. Naru leaned over to whisper to Minako. "What's their track record?"

Minako lolled her eyes in thought. "49 wins and 1 tie?"

"In favor of who?"

Makoto chuckled. "None of us can beat Ami." Naru nodded, smiling to herself.

Setsuna raised a thoughtful eyebrow. 'I wonder how this will turn out?'

Makoto stood up. "Look! It's... It's Rei!" The spectators cheered as they ran out to congratulate the heiress, who was coming in on her obviously ragged horse.

Naru shook Usagi. "What are we going to do?" Her friend didn't answer, too absorbed in her own thoughts.

*XXX*

Ami was feeding her horse carrots in the stables as Usagi came up behind her. "Want to pet him?"

Usagi brightened immediately. "Oh, can I?" She giggled and quickly touched his snout, then gave him a long stroke.

Ami smiled. "His name is JiHoo."

Usagi waved. "Hi, JiHoo! My name is Tsukino Usagi! JiHoo, it must have been hard, but you did well today. Thank you. " Ami handed her a carrot stick, which Usagi happily gave to the horse, who snorted.

"What's this? Really!" Usagi turned to Ami. "He says he wants to take me for a ride!" This earned her the half smile she knew so well.

"I think you're right, I got that too."

^XXX*

Ami lead the horse on foot while Usagi cautiously rode. She swayed from side to side, but still felt safe. They stopped, and Ami gave the horse a sugar cube. The two laughed as they left foot prints in the snow.

*XXX*

Rei looked worriedly at Ares. The horse had collapsed in his stable and now a vet was looking at him. "This horse will not race again."

"No! Do something! Please!"

"I'm sorry, Miss." With that, he ducked his head and walked past her, bowing to Setsuna, who had entered the stable.

"You may have won the game, but you lost the race. I hope you learned something today, Rei. If not, then Ares has suffered needlessly." She turned and walked off, leaving Rei to her thoughts. Shocked, she slid down and looked at the ground.

*CXX*

Setsuna walked into the sitting room, holding the box containing the challenge. "It's Ami's turn, right?" She took out the slip and paled as she read it. Shakily, she told the others what it said. Rei broke out into a large grin, while the others looked worriedly at Ami, who put her head into her hands.

*XXX*

Ami tossed and turned in her bed that night.

(Dream)

The child cried loudly as the flames grew. A little girl sat covered in blood on the side of the road as she cried loudly for her parents into the cold night.

"MOMMY DADDY!"

(End Dream)

"NO!" Ami sat up as the screams echoed in her head. Then she got out of bed. As she glanced out the window she noticed it was morning. Sighing, she got dressed.

*XXX*

Ami sat in a blue sportscar, with one hand on the wheel. The other held the keys and she attempted to put them in several times. Her hands shook so badly she kept dropping them. Finally her hand managed to get them in, but when she tried to start the car, her own mental pain stopped her as she had visions of her childhood.

Sitting back, she repeatedly slammed her hands on the steering wheel before bursting into tears as the screams echoed again in her head.

*XXX*

Rei walked happily into the dining room. "Good morning!" She said cheerily as she sat down. "And what is everyone up to?"

Minako looked down at her food, trying to hide her smile. Rei sampled her food and grinned before turning to the chef. "This soup is awesome!"

Makoto looked at her. "Are you really going to do it Rei?"

"I didn't pick it, she did. I guess it was bad luck. What was that saying?"

"Being lucky requires skill." Setsuna said coldly.

"Ah yeah!"

Minako looked up. "I don't think Ami can do it. Can she even drive?"

"We'll, she doesn't have to. If she forfeits, it will automatically be... What's the word?"

"Win by default." Setsuna snapped her newspaper as she turned the page.

"Right! Win by default. That gives me 2 wins, so no need for a third competition. I knew this would happen! What comes along goes around! Justice will reveal dominance!"

Setsuna put her paper down. "What the heck is she saying?"

Minako sighed. "What goes around comes around."

Makoto chuckled. "Justice will assert itself."

Setsuna scoffed. "Rei-Rei, you're really that happy?"

Rei nodded happily. "Oh yeah! I'm super excited "

"Okay, good for you." Setsuna rolled her eyes as she excused herself. As she passed by her sister, she smiled devilishly and slammed Rei's face into her soup.

"ONEE-SAN! What are you all looking at?!" She glared at her friends, who were trying to hide smiles behind their drinks.

*XXX*

Usagi walked out on to the fire escape, and quickly checked to see if Ami was there. Sighing sadly, she leaned against a pole and blew air put of her cheeks before walking back inside.

*XXX*

Usagi walked up the stairs to the second level of the school and was met by the Trio.

"I hope you are mentally ready." Kaorinite said.

"Ready for what?"

"Mizuno absolutely cannot win. So the competition is over now. You, Tsukino, will be kicked our as planned!" Mimete smirked.

"Have you packed your bag yet?" Telulu asked.

"It's not over yet! I believe in Ami."

"Tch. Oh please. Just a while ago you said that about Hino-Senpai!"

"Low class people have no consistency!"

"I get goosebumps thinking about how badly Mizuno will be hurt because of the likes of you."

Usagi furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

*CXX*

Usagi stood outside the shop, deep in thought. Naru stood next to her and the two sighed in unison.

"I should tell her not to do it."

"Isn't there an alternative? Can't you ask that sister for help?"

"She's done too much already. "

"So you'll just accept defeat?"

"I'd rather do that than break Ami's heart."

"You think she'd let you do that?" Suddenly, Umino stuck a bag between them.

Usagi looked at him in confusion. "What is that?"

"If she can't be stopped, she should be supported. Hurry and go!"

Usagi smiled and took the bag. "Thanks, boss!"

As Umino and Naru watched her go, he posed a question. "What day is the race?"

"Why?"

"Well... Princess Andromeda will be there! Oh, what should I wear?! Naru, how is my skin? It's damaged, right? I should go to a spa!"

"What a pathetic guy! What is wrong with him?"

*XXX*

Ami watched the black and red car cup around the track. As she sat in a chair, she didnt notice Usagi until she spoke next to her.

"I need to ask you something."

"Go on."

Usagi took a deep breath. "How did you get your license?"

"So you heard, huh?" At her nod, she continued. "Michiru taught me. I didn't want to, but I also didn't want to be embarrassed, so it tried my hardest."

Down on the track, Rei looked up from her car and saw the two talking.

"Please stop." Usagi said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because all of this isn't worth it. I didn't exactly beg to go to that school."

"It IS worth it. I don't know if I will win, but I want to at least try. " She noticed the package. "Aren't you going to give that to me?"

Usagi giggled. "Oh right. Do you want to eat it now?" At her nod, she opened it up and placed the containers in front of Ami, who immediately dug in.

"It's delicious."

"Please, take more!"

Rei looked up again and saw Usagi and Ami laughing and talking. She got distracted and lost control of the wheel for a few moments, causing the car to spin.

The squeal of tires broke Usagi and Ami from their conversation and they looked down to see the race car swerving around. Attendants immediately rushed off to help. Ami studied the scene before the corner of her lips tugged into a slight smile as she bent down to eat more.

'So it's like that, huh?'

*XXX*

Rei strode into the building angrily. She proceeded to throw and hit her attendant with her helmet. "Do your job correctly! That shitty car... Are you trying to get fired?

*CXX*

Rei concentrated intensely on the racing game on the S4 lounge as her friends watched. Minako perked an eye row at Makoto, who shrugged her shoulders.

*CXX*

Ami walked around the room, silhouetted by the soft lights that came through her translucent windows. She bent over a chair closed her eyes, before moving to sit in to. She sat back and slouched as she closed her eyes.

*XXX*

Usagi lay in bed, unable to sleep. Every time she tried, she could see images of potential disaster that could befall Ami. Tossing and turning to no avail, just pulled the covers up.

*XXX*

"So, Mina, have you finished your new collection yet?"

"Yes."

Setsuna nodded as she took a sip of tea. "When did you sat the exhibit was?"

"Ah, probably...Next month I think."

Setsuna laughed before she noticed Usagi and Naru come in.

"Hey! Come on in!" She gave Usagi a tight hug. "The weather is beautiful, isn't it? Come and take a seat!"

Setsuna enthusiastically rushed them to where she had been sitting. Naru sat next to Minako, who refused to meet her gaze.

"What would you like? The cocoa here is special, would you like to try that?" Both declined, but Setsuna gave another cheery smile. "Don't say no, it's really something! Kaidou, could you please bring us some?"

*CXX*

"Hey buddy." Rei looked up from where she had been adjusting her gloves to see Makoto. "I'm begging you, just forget all this."

At Rei's silent glare, she shook her head. "Just be careful then."

*XXX*

I'm another room, Minako was trying the same thing. Ami was zipping up her leather jacket as she appealed.

"Quit being stubborn and stop it."

"Oh, are you worried?"

"Please be careful."

Ami picked up her helmet. Walking past her Minako, she shot her a confident grin. As the two walked out, they were intercepted by Naru.

"Um, excuse me, but you realize if you lose it's all over. Is there something special you're hiding? Some sort of trick? You do right? You should..."

Ami pursed her lips. "An ace?" She glanced behind her and met Rei's eyes. "Yeah, I do." She strode over to where Usagi was and wrapped her in a hug. Rei watched in shock.

Usagi tried to get out but Ami didn't let go. "Don't move. I know it's silly but this is the plan. Help me out."

She straightened up and glanced at Rei. Then she leaned in and brushed Usagi's cheek with her lips. Rei swallowed and clenched her fists. As Ami walked away, Usagi blushed bright red as Naru swarmed around her.

'Sorry, Rei. I'm just looking out for her.'

"You're crazy, Mizuno Ami. That's twice!" Rei snarled, then started. "Wait, plus the airport... Three times! You're dead."

*XXX*

Ami sat behind the wheel of the car, hands shaking slightly. She took a deep breath and started the car. 'Everything will be ruined if I let this beat me!' Cracking her knuckles, she put her hands steadily on the steering wheel and gassed the engine. She looked over to her competitor, who refused to meet her eye.

The light flashed green, and both cars took off. Rei was excellent at driving and quickly took the lead as the cars does off down the track. Ami tried her best to get in beside Rei and get ahead, but the girl kept cutting her off.

'I refuse to let you win!'

Gritting her teeth, Rei stepped on the gas and took the sharp turn. 'Its only one lap, so I HAVE to make this count!' Just then, she remembered Ami kissing Usagi and her hand slipped. Her car swerved slightly and Ami took the opportunity to get beside and ahead. Rei slowed down as she tried to banish the image from her head, but it was too late by the time she had her speed back, Ami had raced past her and crossed the finish line.

*XXX*

Up in the seating section, Usagi and Naru exploded from their chairs and hugged as they jumped in a circle.

"SHE DID IT!"

*XXX*

Ami calmly exited her car and took another deep breath as she tried to relax. 'If I never do this again it'll be too soon!'

Rei meanwhile jumped out of her car and stomped on the ground, throwing her helmet to the gravel. 'Stupid... FINE. I'll beat her next time!'

*XXX*

Everyone was gathered in the sitting room for the final time. They could feel the tension in the air, it was neck at neck and this was the deciding challenge. Setsuna walked in and flicked her still stewing sister.

"Accept defeat graciously Rei. Now, this is Usagi's choice." She took out the slip and her eyes twinkled with mirth as she called it out. "Swimming."

Rei sat up and stomped her foot. "NO! I won't do it! I absolutely REFUSE!"

Setsuna pursed her lips. "We'll in that case, I suppose the win goes to-"

"Wait a minute! I'll do it. I'll go in Rei's place." Everyone looked at Minako, who had spoken. "If you'll allow it, of course. I'm afraid I just can't let it end like this. Please?"

Setsuna shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it. Ami, Usagi?"

Before Usagi could open her mouth, Ami spoke up. "I agree. I'd feel bad if I won this way."

Setsuna nodded. "It's been decided; Minako will race in place of Rei-"

"WAIT!" Everyone looked at Usagi, who had spoken. "I want to race too. This battle is my fault, I want to help contribute somehow."

Minako raised her eyebrows. "This is serious business. I certainly won't go easy on you. Mako, you in for a tag team?"

The tall girl nodded. "Oh yeah. "

*XXX*

"HARDER! HARDER! GO FASTER!" Rei's face was red from shouting. She was supervising Makoto and Minako's swimming practice. The contest was tomorrow; they needed to be in top form.

'Of course, if my plan works out, none of this'll be necessary.' She mused.

*XXX*

"Come on, Usa. I know you can do this." Usagi popped up at the end of the pool. "See. Your times are pretty good, we might have a chance."

Usagi blushed at her praise. "You know, you should probably practice too."

Ami waved her concern away. "I have a pool at the house, I'll practice then. Besides, you need it more than me." She handed her a towel. "Make sure you get your rest."

*XXX*

Naru sighed as she watched her friend collect plates. "Geez. Why do you have to be so headstrong? Ms. Mizuno is a perfectly good swimmer, no?"

"I already told you. I need to feel like I contributed."

"You're the only person I know crazy enough to contribute to their own downfall..."

"But she's being ostracized because of me."

"Oh yeah, and losing will make it alright?"

"That's why we're going to win!" Usagi announced proudly.

"And you're confident about this?" Naru asked, and groaned when she got an enthusiastic head shake. "If only we had a time machine to see what would hap-"

"USAGI! Faster! Go go go! 3...2...1...!" Umino snapped awake from his dream. Both girls immediately swarmed him.

"Did you dream about the race? What happened?"

Umino sighed. "From what I remember, the race was neck at neck, approaching the finish line. Then, just as the winner was to be declared..."

"Yes..."

"It went black."

Usagi blinked. "What?"

"It became dark. I woke up."

"Ugh! How useless!"

Naru stood up. "I guess we have no choice."

"What?"

"We should put laxatives into Minako's porridge or something."

"Naru!" Umino was horrified. "No matter what you can't sink that low."

"Oh please. You have four eyes but can't see the enemy?"

"That's not the point! How could you use my sacred porridge? No! Unacceptable! This porridge brings health to the sick, consolation to the weary! How else can I say it? SACRED!"

Naru rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. How about we run her over with a bicycle?"

"NARU!"

*XXX*

Minako popped out of the water to look at the person standing in front of her.

Naru say with her on the catch a few moments later. Minako say back, pursing her lips. "So you want me to lose on purpose?

"It doesn't matter if you win or lose; it doesn't really concern you. But for Usagi... This is her education."

Minako snorted. "You may have a point, but I've already decided. I won't kill myself over this, but I won't lose on purpose."

"But-"

"Didnt I tell you before? I warned you to that it was a good idea to stop her."

*XXX*

"WHAT?!" Usagi cringed at her father's tone. She looked with shame into her lap.

"I-I- I might be getting expelled from school."

"Why?"

Before she could answer, Shingo cut in. "It's because she cheated on Hino with Mizuno!"

"Shingo!"

Ikuko gasped. "Usagi, is this true?"

"NO! Well, maybe a little... I never said I was dating Rei anyways. I didn't really do anything wrong!"

Kenji sighed. "Ah you really take after your mother."

Ikuko blushed. "K-Kenji! Don't tell then such things."

He ignored her and continued. "Now based on personal experience, when you find out your girl is two-timing you, it helps if she apologizes. I can speak for Hino-sama, but it's worth a try."

Usagi frowned, thinking it over. 'I'm going for a walk."

*XXX*

"Hey, Odango, where you headed so late?" Rei stuck her head out the window.

"On my way to the pool of course, I have to train one more time before tomorrow."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You really want to win that bad?"

"Well, we really don't have a choice!"

Rei frowned and got out if her car, leaning against it and facing the other girl. "Why her? If it wasn't Ami..."

Usagi frowned back. "Why do you care so much, Hin-" she was cut off as Tei pulled her into a hug, whispering into her ear.

"Say it, just once. Say you like me and I'll let it go."

A/N: yeah. Not really any reason for why this wasnt out earlier other than I was too lazy to write it. As consolation, a double feature! Now get on to the next chapter and see what happens!


	11. Chapter 11

Relationship Games Pt.2

Previously:

"Hey, Odango, where you headed so late?" Rei stuck her head out the window.

"On my way to the pool of course, I have to train one more time before tomorrow."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You really want to win that bad?"

"Well, we really don't have a choice!"

Rei frowned and got out of her car, leaning against it and facing the other girl. "Why her? If it wasn't Ami..."

Usagi frowned back. "Why do you care so much, Hin-" she was cut off as Rei pulled her into a hug, whispering into her ear.

"Say it, just once. Say you like me and I'll let it go."

*XXX*

Girls Over Flowers Episode 11: Relationship Games Pt. 2

Usagi pushed Rei away. "Sorry. I'm...sorry."

A flash of hurt went across Rei's face, but was quickly replaced by cold indifference. "You-Do you realize what you're doing right now? The great Hino Rei is hanging on to you."

"I don't have a choice. "

Rei stared for a second before letting out a dry chuckle. "How could I have liked a girl like you?" Usagi looked a bit surprised at the admission, but kept quiet. "You just threw away your last chance. It won't do any good crying tomorrow. I refuse to go easy any longer."

Usagi stared right back. "I didn't expect any different."

"Of course. That's the Bunny I know." She smirked. "Let's see how far we can go." She strode past Usagi, her long black hair tickling her nose.

'I won't. I won't regret it. I won't EVER regret it.'

*XXX*

It was the day of the race, and many student had crowded the pool area. Some boys stood off to the side, talking.

"So if Mizuno loses, she's out of S4 and Tsukino is expelled. "

"But what if she wins?" Another chimed in.

"Don't speak such nonsense. Don't tell me you bet on her?"

"N-no..."

"Of course. You'd have to be crazy to support her."

"...But what if she wins in the 1 in 100 chance?"

"That'd be headline news."

"You know, gambling isn't based on miracles!"

A few feet away, the Terrible trio was dressed in cheerleading outfits, going over routines to cheer on the S3. Setsuna walked in and rolled her eyes at their behavior, before continuing to the head of the pool.

"We will now start the last competition. Athletes, take your places." There were ooohs and aaahs as Minako and Ami stepped out first, in sleek swimsuits.

"Ready, set, GO!" They were off at the sound of the gun. Setsuna yawned and went to sit by the pool side, a few chairs from her sister. She crinkled her nose as she took her in. Rei' s pose was not the happy casual one she expected. In fact, she looked pensive and worried. Setsuna tilted her head slightly, a knowing smile playing across her face. 'It appears all is not as it seems...'

The girls were finishing off their last lap as Makoto and Usagi stepped up. Ami had the lead, giving Usagi an advantage over the fast and strong Makoto.

Makoto took off nearly ten seconds after opponent, but was quickly gaining.

"HA! This is your end, Tsukino!" Came one comment from the Trio.

"GO MAKOTO!"

Naru bit her lip as they made the return trip. "Just a little further...!"

Setsuna leaned over, not watching the race, but her sibling, who was biting her lip and sweating slightly. Ami and Minako stood at the podium, urging their partners on.

Usagi pushed with all her might as they came to the final meter. Both of them stretched out their hand...

The lights went out and the cheering stopped abruptly.

Everyone looked around in confusion as they came back on just as quickly.

"Did you see?"

"Who was it!"

"Who won?" No one could honestly say they had seen the outcome. Setsuna blinked and looked around, then spotted Rei walking out of the pool area, just past the lights.

*XXX*

"Well then. Usagi's expulsion and Ami's dismissal are as if they never happened. Any objections?" No one said anything, but Makoto had a huge, relieved grin on her face, while Minako looked away, trying not to smile.

Setsuna leaned over and hugged Usagi. "You were so cool."

"T-thank you. For everything."

The woman laughed. "No, I should be the one thanking you. Because of you, that nasty girl seems to be growing up decently." With a quick glance at one of her many watches, she turned and waved. "I'll see you again!"

Naru came over and wrapped her friend in a hug. "Gosh, what a relief!"

Minako walked over. "Tsukino Usagi, you looked great. We should race someday." She held out her hand, which was quickly taken. Then, she walked over to Ami. The two stared for a second, before a fist landed in the musician's stomach, causing her to double over. Usagi looked shocked for a second, but Ami came up with a grin. The two friends shared a hug, all was forgiven.

"We'll be off to Rei. Take care." The two quickly departed, with a quick hair ruffle from Makoto.

*XXX*

Ami and Usagi walked through the school commons silently.

"Thank you..." They laughed as it was said at the sme time.

"Thanks to you..." Once again said in unison. They shook their head and continued walking. Ami suddenly stopped.

"Tsukino Usagi." Said girl turned in curiosity. Ami sudden looked unsure of herself and blushed, looking away slightly. "Do you...want to go on a date with me?" Usagi too blushed, but nodded, causing a wide smile on her companion's face.

*XXX*

It was nighttime in the Hino household, but Rei was not near sleep. Instead, she absently fiddled with a remote controlled robot. She smiled a bit as she watched the motions.

"Hino Rei, you certainly are repaying a debt." She said to herself. A moment later, Makoto and Minako walked in.

"Why're you mumbling to yourself, as if you've gone insane?" The blonde asked.

"Ah, you made a big impact today." Makoto said.

Rei ignored both statements. "Do you remember when I broke Ami's robot when we were young...about kindergarten?"

Minako furrowed her brow. "Robot?"

"Oh, the one of wood?"

Rei nodded. "Yeah."

*XXX*

Little Makoto, Minako, and Rei came to the front door, covered in snow from playing. Ami sat on the steps, playing sadly with a wooden robot. Suddenly it was grabbed from her hands.

"Ami, give this to me." Rei demanded.

"No, Rei."

"Just give this to me, and you can have all my toys."

"No, not that one, Rei. Give it back."

"I want it. Why can't it be mine? It's mine now!" With that, she took off, immediately followed by her friend. Unfortunately, the chase was a short one, as Rei slipped and fell, the robot tumbling out of her hands. It wouldn't have been so bad, but at that moment, a car came through, smashing the robot apart. Ami's eyes widened in horror as she rushed and knelt to the ground, dirtying her clothing as she vainly tried to piece it back together.

Rei and the others looked confusedly at their friend, wondering why it was such a big deal. Then, Mr. Kaidou appeared next to her and bent slightly to speak. "Ami's father, who is deceased, hand made that for her." Rei looked in surprise and shame at her sobbing friend.

*XXX*

"After that, I felt like I owed her."

Minako nodded. "You decided to repay it by what happened?"

"I won't ruin Usagi, so that no one can have her."

Minako smiled. "Ah, you big softie." She leaned over for a fist bump, but Makoto beat her to it by wrapping her in a bear hug. "Oh Rei!" Despite herself, Rei couldn't keep the smile off her face.

In front of the room, hidden by the door, Setsuna stood up straight, finished listening. She knew Rei had kept a part from her friends. That event was the catalyst for Ami's nearly year long silence. 'I really thought you'd forgotten. Maybe you aren't as inhuman as Mother wants you to be.'

*XXX*

Usagi tossed and turned in her bed, dreaming. She kept seeing Ami's face, repeating her words.

"Do you want to go on a date with me...date with me?' Her eyes snapped open suddenly, and she sat up.

"DATE?!"

*XXX*

Usagi peered cautiously out of her room. Confirming no one was in the immediate vicinity, she tip toed out and down the stairs. She looked into the living room and kitchen, making sure it was all empty. There mere meters between her and freedom!

"Usagi!"

She bit back a curse as her family came bounding down the stairs.

"I'm just going out for fresh air and exercise!"

He father grinned. "Dressed like that?"

"Ok ok...I'm actually-"

"Going on a date with Young Mistress Mizuno?" Shingo interrupted.

Ikuko sighed. "Well, Ms. Hino seemed like such a good match, but love is a fickle thing. Make sure you hold on tight to this one!"

Her brother nodded. "Come on sis, try and dress a little...sexier? You don't want to disappoint!" Usagi glanced at her sweater and skirt covered leggings.

"Oh honey, your lips are dry. Lick em a little!" She cringed as Kenji demonstrated.

"I'm leaving!" Unfortunately, her family followed.

Her mother thought aloud. "Now.. What did she own?"

"Su Han Ji Art Foundation!" Father sang.

"Better... Red Barcelona...HANA DOLPHINS!" Shingo and Kemji jumped around in delight.

"The former Prime Minister's Granddaughter's lover?!" Ikuko giggled happily.

*XXX*

Rei groaned as she was pulled out of bed, bright and early.

"Come on, get up lazy bones!" Said perky voice.

"No thank you!" She tried to roll over, but a slightly deeper on broke through.

"Lets go to the shooting range!"

"Pass."

"A drive?"

"Too lazy."

...Shopping?"

Rei sat up and looked at Makoto and Minako. "I said no thanks!" She growled and covered her head again.

The two girls looked at each other, and walked to the foot of the bed.

"Such a nice day and you're going to sit inside?" Makoto wondered aloud.

"But you know, Ami might feel like going on a date." Minako replied.

Underneath her covers, Rei's eyes popped out.

Minako continued, "I wonder what will happen if Usagi and Ami go out?"

Rei poked her head out from underneath the covers.

Makoto glanced back before winking at Minako. "I bet they'd go out somewhere sunny and nap. Maybe wrapped up in each others arms?"

Rei vaulted out of the bed, landing easily on her feet. "We're going out!"

*XXX*

Ami and Isagi walked through the stables. Ami gently pet the long nose of Ji Hoo. "This was the first Christmas present she ever gave me."

Usagi widened her eyes. "You got a HORSE as a PRESENT?" She shook her Odangos. "When I was younger, I wanted a puppy, so I went on a hunger strike."

Her companion raised an eyebrow, thinking of the blonde's appetite. "And how did that work out?"

Usagi sighed. "I didn't even last a day..."

Ami chuckled. "How about a horse then?"

*XXX*

Usagi laughed happily as the horse galloped through the field. Remembering her lesson from earlier, Ami had allowed her to lead the horse, while she sat behind her, holding on to her waist.

She slowed the horse down to a trot as they came to a wooded path. "Are you scared to go in there?" Ami asked. Usagi shivered at the sound, shaking her head.

"Oh really? Then...HA!" Ami suddenly kicked the horse, causing him to gallop full speed, both of them laughing happily.

*XXX*

At the end of the day, they headed toward Tokyo Tower. Ami turned for a second to look at the directory, and Usagi caught sight of the fountain. Suddenly, an image of a shivering girl in a black coat flashed across her mind, causing the smile to drop from her face. Usagi sighed quietly, remembering the failed 'date'.

"Usagi, want to ride that?" Usagi looked to her friend, who had an excited smile on her face. Nodding reluctantly, she allowed her self to be lead to the ride.

Behind them, in an inconspicuous black car, Rei frowned. Her driver appeared, and she silently rolled down the window.

"I brought the requested coffee, Miss."

Rei looked blankly at the beverage, remembering the first time shed had it.

"¥300 yen coffee!"

"I was right! It's like drinking coffee in a sky lounge."

*XXX*

"Do you want a drink?" Ami asked as she pointed to the machine. Usagi glanced over at the machine, before shaking her head and walking quickly away. Ami shrugged as she followed her into the cart that brought them high above the Tokyo skyline.

"This is my first time riding this, how about you?" Usagi smiled at Ami's question. She looked to the other side, where a bench was. Once again, she was reminded of pushing Rei away...covering her in a blanket...

"Something like that." Just then, a small writing caught her eye.

Hino Rei 3 Tsukino Usagi

"Our First Night"

Her eyes widened as she distantly remembered Rei taking her pen out of her pocket.

"Are you okay? Do you want to sit down?" Ami asked, noticing her pale face.

"NO! I mean...uh, I'm fine!" Ami frowned, but returned to watching the skyline.

*XXX*

Ami stopped their walk through the city abruptly. She whirled around and smirked, seeing a 'disguised' Rei try to cover her face and slip beneath the seat of her car.

Usagi kept walking, but soon halted as they saw a picture of Michiru.

"She must be doing well."

"Let's not talk about her." Ami said coldly.

"Ah, right. Sorry."

If everything was solved by a simple sorry, why would there be police?" Usagi glanced up from the ground, afraid Ami was truly mad at her. However, Ami broke into a bright smile and continued walking. Remembering the first time she had heard those words, Usagi also smiled before following.

*XXX*

The motorcycle stopped in front of a large, windowed house. Usagi stepped off, asking, "Where is this place?"

"My house." Ami replied nonchalantly.

"Y-Your HOUSE?!"

The two walked through the automatic doors, and down a hall way made of nothing but wood and glass. Ami walked quickly, leaving Usagi no time to study some of the sculptures in the deeper parts of the house.

Finally, Ami left her in a living room. Usagi wandered curiously over to a desk filled with pictures. She smiled at the ones with the S4, all as children. Her eyes danced over the others. One with Ami sitting on an older man's lap, surrounded by people, a young girl kissing a younger Ami, another old man... She quickly looked back at the second picture.

Alrhough she was trying to look annoyed as she held her violin, Ami's face was pink with embarrassment as another girl was in the middle of planting a kiss on her cheek.

Usagi smiled sadly at it, before turning her attention to the other side of the room. She picked up a black violin case, and read the name.

Mizuno Ami/Kaioh Michiru

She ran her fingers over it with another small smile, and set it back on the ground.

*XXX*

Rei exited her car and walked around, trying to decide what to do. She pursed her lips as she wandered back and forth in front of the Mizuno mansion gate. Unbeknownst to her, there was a camera watching her.

Inside the house, as Ami returned to the living room with snacks, she caught sight of Rei walking around on a monitor. Chuckling, she shook her head and continued on.

Usagi happily sat on the couch and tried to make conversation as Ami sipped tea.

"I don't see anyone around..."

"I don't like having people here. They come and go when I'm not around. " she set the cup down. "How strange...I don't feel uncomfortable when you're here. I feel completely at ease, it's kind of amusing. " She looked at Usagi. "Your warmth spreads everywhere."

"M-me?" Usagi giggled awkwardly, before stuffing done chips in her mouth.

Ami laughed quietly. "I think I know why Rei likes you. Usagi..." Ami leaned in, but Usagi leaned further away.

"AH! Your hair is so much longer than before. It must grow very quickly!" She smiled nervously as Ami shook her head before backing off.

*XXX*

Rei jumped up and down, trying to see over the fence. Frustrated she couldn't see or go in, she began to punch the wall. However, realizing how foolish punching brick would be, The heiress settled for kicking a small tree.

"Stupid...little...UGH!"

*XXX*

"I suppose it's true. If Michiru had not left, we wouldn't be sitting here right now." Ami said quietly.

"Ah, and what about her?"

"She already said she won't marry him. But, it really changes nothing."

"But why?"

Ami glanced at the ceiling, but didnt answer. Feeling awkward, Usagi asked a question that was burning her mind.

"Why don't you wear white anymore?"

Ami looked surprised. "I-I decided maybe it was my color anymore." Usagi frowned sadly as she remembered some of the model's last words to her. 'Black's not really my color. I prefer white.'

Usagi was about to speak up again, but Ami cut her off. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Thanks to you, maybe I can let her go. Let go of my first love. "

Usagi looked shocked. "Ami..." Said girl just looked at her folded hands with slightly teary eyes. "They say certain people are tied together, by the red string. No matter how you try to separate those tied to it, they will meet again." Usagi nodded with certainty. "The two of you will meet again, because...because..." Ami's sleeping head landed on her shoulder. Usagi smiled tearfully.

"Because, thanks to Ms. Kaioh, I too can let go of my first love."

*XXX*

Rei leaned against her car, staring at the house. Finally, she got into her car and drove away. Just as she was out of sight, Usagi exited the house. Before she slipped out the entrance gate, she turned back. "I should be the one thanking you, Mizuno Ami."

*XXX

Ami still sat on her couch, thinking about the events of the day. She turned to her poster.

"I might regret it, but it would be best, wouldn't it?" Realizing what she was doing, she fell back against the head rest with a thud. A pink mass caught her eye.

It turned out to be a pair of pink knit mittens, with bunnies on them. Ami smiled as she turned them over in her hands. Then, she set them carefully on her desk, next to all her pictures.

'It really is...for the best.'

*XXX*

*BAM BAM BAM* Rei seemed to be a woman on a mission, throwing the darts with a vengeance into the board. The three of them were in the clubhouse.

"What's her problem?" Makoto asked.

"Probably has something to do with the bunny..." Minako answered.

Suddenly, all three of them looked to the stairwell, where Ami was coming down.

"What are YOU doing here? Don't you have a date?" Rei snapped.

Ami shrugged. "I suppose, but it got boring, so I left. Easy girls...I dislike them."

Makoto widened her eyes. "What the heck are you saying?"

Ami smirked as she leaned against the bar. "I mean, she even followed me home. There was only one thing I could do to make her leave. Compared to Michiru...It was child's play." With a wink, she disappeared back up the landing.

Rei exploded off the couch she had just sat down on and took off after her. "That bastard!"

Trading concerned looks, Makoto and Minako ran after them.

*XXX*

Ami had begun a chase as she ran through the halls of the school. Just a few meters behind her, Rei was screaming obscenities as she gave chase. Even further behind were Minako and Makoto, who kept on trying to calm Rei down.

Just as it seemed like the sadistic game would never end, Ami tripped as she turned a corner. Before she could regain her bearings, Rei slammed against a wall, and immediately punched her across the face.

"SAY IT AGAIN! Just try it! Who is what? Huh?"

"We didn't even require a bed."

Rei eyes burned with fury. She kicked the musician's shin, and hit her again. "Have you got a death wish?!"

"She's nothing to you now anyways. Why does it matter?"

"She does! Even if she doesn't, she does, you bitch!" Rei continued her assault with a few more hits before Makoto and Minako pulled her off.

"Let go of me!" She glared at Ami. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you even if we're friends! Understand?"

Ami weakly stood up. "Why didn't you say that from the start?" She wiped a bit of blood from her mouth. "I knew you couldn't let Usagi go. If you had just said it honestly I wouldn't have had to go through this." She ran a hand through her sweaty hair with an annoyed look.

Rei opened her mouth in shock. "You crazy..." Shaking her head, she pushed away from her friends and stomped down the hall.

The two not involved walked to Ami, slapping her on the back.

"What a great strategy!" Minako said.

"Yeah, why didnt you tell us?"

"She had a debt. She broke my robot!" Ami said, smiling.

'Besides, it's not quite finished yet.'

*XXX*

Usagi looked up at the song of her doorbell. She glanced at her clock. 'At this hour...who could it be?"

She quickly opened it, to be surprised who was there.

"Ami? Did you forget something?" 'She didn't come all the way here for a good night kiss...?'

Ami cleared her throat. "No, actually. Something terrible has happened, It's Rei."

*XXX*

Usagi leapt off the motorcycle and ran through the hospital doors and raced up the stairs. Following behind at a slower pace, Ami watched her.

'Remember, it's better this way.'

Usagi hesitated outside the door to Rei's room, then forcefully pulled the handle. She walked in, and the room had a surreal feel to it.

On the bed, Rei lay looking pale. Her eyes were tightly shut, and she was hooked to a respirator.

"Come on, Rei! Get up, please." That was Makoto, who held one of Rei's hands and looked heart broken.

Minako noticed her walk in and leaned over. "Usagi is here, you rascal. Do you want her to see you like this?"

Usagi felt tears spring in her eyes. "Lies, it's- this is a joke right? Why...What happened?"

Makoto sniffed. "She decided she needed to apologize and ran outside, and right into a car."

Usagi sank into the seat on the other side of Rei. "Why are you doing this?" The patients hand slipped down, and she grabbed it. "You can't do this! We still have so many fights to have...and I have to teach you so many things! What are you doing?" The tears started running down her cheeks. "I should have apologized! Hino Rei, I'm sorry! I lied to you. When you wanted me to tell you those words, I regretted not saying it immediately. I can be truthful now, so you have to wake up." She sank her head on to the bed, sobbing.

Above her, amethyst eyes snapped open and pulled the mask off her face. "You really mean that?" She asked with a grin.

Usagi looked up and immediately scooted away. The other members of the S4 began laughing.

"Usagi, you must have been so surprised! Look at you shoes." Usagi glanced down at Minako's words and flushed crimson as she realized she had put on a sneaker and a flip flop in her haste.

Makoto wiped away a fake tear. "Ah, I was so moved Usagi! If I were Rei, I wouldn't have minded dying."

Usagi flushed deeper.

"I know it was a mean prank, but you two are so stubborn!" Ami said.

Rei leaned over in the bed. "Well? I'm waiting!"

"For what?"

"I can be truthful now..." Usagi covered Rei's mouth, silencing her.

"You jerk! Shut your mouth!" She said, slapping the heiress lightly.

"Are you hitting a patient? How rude!"

"You're a patient? Get over here!" Usagi jumped on the bed with a growl, continuing to hit her.

Watching the scene with a smile, Ami quietly exited the room. She leaned against the door for a moment, before continuing her walk. The further from the room she got, the more her smile shrank and the faster the tears fell.

*XXX*

Usagi whipped her head around, looking at the three suited men behind her. She had been taking a nice walk downtown when she noticed she was being followed.

"One two three four..." She began to stretch, watching as the men did the same. "Five six seven eight.." She took off. Not far behind were her suited pursuers. Unfortunately, the roads were icy and she couldn't run too fast. As she was getting ready to cross the street, a car pulled up. Rei stepped out and regarded her seriously.

"What are you doing? It's early and the roads are slippery."

"I'm exercising! Get out of my way."

"You exercise like this? Just shows how poor you are. Get in."

"Eh?"

"You're through with your little work out. Let's go."

Usagi glanced back at her followers. Rolling her eyes at the hesitation, Rei pulled the girl into the car, slamming it behind them.

*XXX*

Usagi stood in the cold outside Tei's house, shivering lightly. Finally, Rei pulled up in a golf cart. "Come on Odango, we've things to do!"Usagi snarled angrily, but climbed in.

*XXX*

Rei brought the putter back, and hit the ball, allowing it to land squarely into the hole. Her team clapped. Smiling, she handed the club to Usagi.

"Come on, you're going to do it too." She stood behind her, helping guide her hands to the correct position.

"Bend your knees, straighten up your back. Now go!"

The first time, she hit air. The second time, the ball rolled a few inches. There were several more tries, with Usagi getting more frustrated, until the club flew from her hand and landed on one of Rei's security derail, knocking him to the ground. Finally, Usagi managed a decent shot, to which there was much polite clapping. When her ball landed in the water, she began shedding her shoes and socks to retrieve it. Rei rolled her eyes again before hoisting her over a shoulder.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!"

"I think that's enough golfing for today!"

*XXX*

Usagi licked her lips in anticipation as she watched the chef prepare the sushi. Almost before it was set down, she dug in. At first, Rei watched in amusement at the amount of food the girl seemed to be vacuuming. Then, realizing how quickly the food was disappearing, she got some onto her plate.

An hour later, Usagi stopped with a fish nearly into her mouth. "I'm full!" She announced.

"If you're done, let's go." Rei got up and as they exited the restaurant, Usagi stopped.

"You go ahead. I'll be right back!"

A few minutes later, Usagi was bowing to the chef as he handed her the bags. "Thank you very much! I'll definitely come her again! Thank-" she was cut off as she bumped into someone, spilling her food into the floor.

"What's this?" Kaori smirked.

"Oh, who's this?" Telulu asked.

The three boys accompanying the trio looked from the dates to Usagi. "Do you know her? And what the hell is that stench?"

"No!" Kaori snapped. "Oh EW, it looks like she's taking out the trash."

"Or stealing other people's food." One boy added.

"Just wait a bit. You can take home out leftovers too. How trashy."

Usagi blushed and looked down, not noticing Rei come up behind her.

"Who are you?" The trio immediately ceased talking. Rei looked around at all of them, before eyeing the food on the floor. Her gaze drifted to Usagi. "Why are you sitting there?"

One of the boys decided to speak up. "Hino Rei, long time no see. I'm kinda disappointed, your tastes certainly have changed. Are you dating your maid now?"

Rei grabbed his collar, but continued to look away from him. "You want to shut up quietly?" She turned a cold stare to him. "Or do you want to read an article tomorrow morning about your family's bankrupt company?"

He paled. "S-sorry."

Rei sneered as she let him go. "Not me."

The boy turned and bowed deeply to Usagi. "I apologize for my behavior."

Rei gave him one last disgusted look before grabbing Usagi's hand and exiting the shop.

*XXX*

The two now sat awkwardly outside Rei's house in her car, watching a drive in movie.

Usagi shifted in her seat. 'I'm so nervous I can't even swallow correctly!'

Rei tried to look anywhere but at the girl in the passenger seat. 'How can I start this naturally?'

Usagi stared out the window. 'Why is it so hot in here?'

Rei tugged at her coat a bit. 'If I take it off with the excuse that it's hot, she'll know! This is annoying.'

On screen, the actor suddenly grabbed the actress into a rather steamy kiss.

Usagi blushed. 'Whats going up there?'

Rei cleared her throat. 'Now is the time! Turn you head and make a move!'

Usagi saw Rei out of the corner if her eye. 'Don't you dare! This is not the time. '

The heiress shook her head. 'Forget it. I'll just eat some popcorn.' At the same time, Usagi reached for the popcorn, causing their hands to touch. Both widened their eyes and hesitantly turned to look at each other.

Usagi was surprised. Rei, who was usually so calm and confident, now looked nervous, she even sweated slightly. Slowly, Rei moved in her seat and began to lean over.

"PICK UP PICK UP PICK UP PLEASE!"

Rei was so surprised she jumped in her seat and her head hit the roof. She embarrassedly cleared her throat and stared out the window.

"PICK UP PICK UP PICK UP PLEASE!"

Usagi blinked as she realized it has her phone. "Hello?"

"Usagi! Oh, Usagi!"

*XXX*

Usagi opened the door and walked in. "I'm home!" She heard the talking in the living room. The sight that greeted her was her family gathered around the table, which was filled with food.

"Kenji, look at this eel! Oh, so good!"

"Wh-Where did all this come from?"

Ikuko rolled her eyes. "Don't you lean? It's the same person each time!"

Shingo smiled. "It's from Rei-Nee! A hotel chef personally delivered it."

Kenji laughed. "Yes! The cart was as big as a whale! Oh honey! Let's eat and die happy! Cheers!"

"Let's eat and die!"

Usagi rolled her eyes and continued to her room.

*XXX*

Just as Usagi sat down, a text came in on her phone. It was from Rei.

'Despite what it may seem like, the food wasn't for you!'

Usagi frowned, and another cane in.

'Dont eat even a crumb!'

Usagi frowned harder. 'Why that-' suddenly, she smiled. 'You're so silly, Hino.'

*XXX*

Naru was talking to Umino in the shop. "So I was walking along, when some guy suddenly taps my shoulder."

"Yes, and then?"

"And then he says, "Want to go out? Maybe a movie?""

"How cheesy!" They both laughed excitedly.

Naru frowned as she looked at Usagi, who hadn't said a word. "You okay, Usa?"

Usagi opened her mouth, when her phone rang.

'Hino Rei'

She looked scared, but picked it up. "Ah, Rei! Hello I-" she began making strange noises into the phone. "Sorry it's so busy here! I'm at the restaurant and there's a real rush!" She pulled away and held her nose, asking for porridge in a nasally voice. "Yes, yes of course! Wow, I'm so sorry! I'll have to work all night and won't see you for a while. Sorry sorry sorry!" She immediately hung up and took a deep breath.

Naru turned and looked at the shop. Their only customer was a woman in the far corner. "Usagi, what rush are you talking about?"

Said girl only smiled vacantly before hurrying into the kitchen. Behind her, Umino twirled his finger next to his head.

*XXX*

Usagi sat on a bench in the park, sketching the trees. It was an occasional hobby of her when she was stressed out.

"What beautiful trees you've drawn." Not expecting anyone, Usagi jumped before turning around. She quickly broke out in a wide smile.

"Ami!"

*XXX*

Ami handed her friend a cup of hot chocolate, before sitting down next to her.

Usagi took and sipped the drink gratefully. "This is so warm!"

"So you like drawing?"

Usagi laughed nervously. "It's an occasional hobby. I'm not too good."

Ami raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? If that's bad I can't wait to see you when you're great. Keep practicing and I'll hang it up in my art gallery."

Usagi laughed. "Well, it's nice when I'm feeling bothered."

Ami regarded her seriously. "Are you upset?"

Usagi cleared her throat. "What about you? What brings you on school grounds?"

"Oh, I just left some music here." Suddenly her phone rang. "What's up, Rei?"

Usagi paused mid sip.

"Me? I'm at school. Actually, Tsu-"

Usagi nearly spit out her hot chocolate trying to stop her. She crossed crossed her arms over her chest, before pretending to sleep.

Ami raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, I can wait. Yeah, see you." She put her phone away.

"Rei is on her way. If you wait long enough, you can see her." She said flatly.

Usagi looked down. "Ah, yeah..."

"Why..."

"I just remembered, I forgot to...Um...Do something! Yup. I totally forgot, I'm actually busy today. I'll be in my way now! Thanks fir the drink!" She all but shoved the cup into Ami's hands and walked briskly away.

Ami watched her go with some confusion. Just as she turned the corner, Rei arrived next to her. She eyed the two cups.

"Were you with someone?"

"Huh? Oh, no." Ami handed her a cup.

Rei took a sip before frowning. "Ah, it's all cold." She threw away the cup and started walking away. Behind her, Ami frowned, before shrugging and following.

*XXX*

Usagi walked in to hear her family discussing food.

"Mmm. I hope she goes to a Chinese restaurant next time."

"No, Italian is best!"

"I want to try escargot."

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted them. Shingo opened the door and looked in shock at the shivering figure. He slammed the door and sat back down.

"Shingo, who was it?" Kenji asked.

"Oh, if it's bill collectors, tell them your parents are away. "

"On-on-" He stuttered.

"Onion? Did someone order groceries?"

"Hi-hi..." Shingo continued to struggle with his words.

"Hindus? Just tell them were Christian."

"Hino! Rei! She's at the door!"

Her parents gasped before rushing to the entrance. They opened the door, and Kenji dropped his remote.

"Hino...Corp..."

Ikuko bowed slightly. "Young Master..."

Rei shivered and sneezed. "Can I come in?" Usagi's parents practically fell over themselves trying to move out of the way, while Usagi herself continuously blinked, trying to get over her shock.

*XXX*

Rei sat in a raised chair, legs crossed, and staring down at the Tsukino's. Usagi tip toed from the kitchen, before rushing to her side.

"Just WHAT are you doing here so late?"

Her father laughed. "Late? What do you mean late? It's just 10:30."

Shingo nodded. "More like early evening, really."

"Father..." Rei started.

"Kenji put a hand in his heart. "She calls me father!"

Rei smiled. "And mother."

Ikuko nearly choked.

Rei bent her head respectfully. "Please allow me to sleep over tonight."

This time, Ikuko did choke, while Kenji nearly fainted. Usagi was reduced to incoherent stammering.

"Y-yo- wha-huh?" She found her voice. "You insane woman! Go sleep in your nice house, not here. Who have you permission?"

"Mother does!"

"Father does! Of course you can sleep here. It's so late, 10:30 already? Oh dear!"

Shingo grinned widely. "You should sleep in my room!"

*XXX*

Rei exited the bathroom in her slightly small clothes. Usagi's parents flocked around her.

"Even if they're short, they look perfect!"

"No matter what you wear, you're so cool! My, what a model!" Her mother gushed. Rei smiled triumphantly at Usagi, who rolled her eyes. "Perhaps this will start a trend?"

Usagi rolled eyes harder as her family immediately pulled their pants to their ankles and stood proudly.

Ikuko exited the family room. "It's ready! Tada~" on the floor were sheets covered by silk blankets.

"Oh, Ikuko, are those...?"

"Our honeymoon blankets! From our first night together~." She ran a finger down her husbands chest.

Usagi blushed. "MOM!"

*XXX*

Usagi cracked one eye open and glanced at Rei over her sleeping brother's head. For whatever reason, her mother had insisted they all sleep on the living room floor.

"Rei! What was your point?" She hissed.

"I came here on an impulse, but I didn't really think..." Rei whispered back.

"What?"

"How can the biggest room still be smaller than our smallest restroom?"

"YOUR bathrooms are abnormal."

"Still, five people sleeping like this is incredible." Rei chuckled.

"Is it amusing?"

"How can it not?"

"Well then, you just keep on being amused." Usagi smirked. "Just don't regret it."

"Regret what? This is so cozy!"

Usagi turned away. "We'll see. I'm going to sleep. Talk to me and die."

"It feels like family, sleeping under the same blanket." Rei smiled wistfully at the ceiling. "Hey, Odango, you asleep?"

Usagi smiled and turned away from Rei.

"How can you go to sleep before me? Odango!" The heiress hissed. Suddenly, Kenji shot up.

"Odango Odango let's go eat Odango!" Then quickly fell back down. Rei blinked at the odd display.

"Snails...chicken...SWEET AND SOUR PORK!" That was Shingo, whom Rei shoved away when he reached for her.

Usagi dove beneath the covers to cover her laughter. "Still don't regret it?" She asked quietly.

Rei sneered at her. "Why didn'tyou warn me? Agh! Get off!" Both Kenji and Shingo were pawing at her.

"Oh honey...such soft skin..."

"Sweet and sour pork..."

Rei sighed. This was going to be a long night.

End Chapter

*XXX*

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm finally back from a long hiatus. It wasn't planned, but then my cousin stood on my laptop which ruined it, so all chapters on all stories will be slow coming until I get a new one. Until next time!


End file.
